


Weekly Drabbles - 2018 Edition

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies), The Mentalist, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 43,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: I challenged myself to write a drabble (between 500 and 999 words) every week, meaning that at the end of the year I should’ve written 52 drabbles. Let’s see how it goes.Different fandoms and characters/ships. Check the title of every chapter to know what it’s about and if there’s any warning to mention, the notes of the chap will let you know.





	1. Mako & Raleigh – Raleigh/OFC, Past Raleigh/Tendo (Rated: T)

Mako wakes up with vivid flashes of fucking Mr. Tendo Choi into a mattress. She’s hot and bothered and empowered by a body that’s not hers and it’s the kind of dream that isn’t a dream at all.

She absentmindedly thinks she has read something about this in old reports written by Jaeger pilots, sharing memories in the Drift and then something triggers them so one or both dream about it. Her hand unconsciously ends up inside her pajama bottoms, wondering with lips bitten closed if the one who got it on with Tendo was actually Raleigh – or is it a memory from Yancy himself? After all Mako, has suspected Tendo had a brief thing with one or both Beckets, the flirting monster.

*

The shame in Raleigh makes it obvious that the both of them had the same wet dream. No— a memory. A memory of fucking Tendo, actually.

She smiles nonetheless and waves at him to sit with her in the mess hall. Mako thinks she sees his food tray tremble and the flush in his cheeks is kind of adorable but she says nothing of the sort.

“He’s a married man, you know.” It’s her opening line instead.

Raleigh sits in front of her and glares at his poor scrambled eggs.

“He’s married _now_. He wasn’t married when we did it.”

She snickers.

Okay, it was Raleigh. A tiny relief sets in her ribs and lungs, if that would have been the other Becket… Mako doesn’t want to think about it, there’s a gaping hollow in their minds, where Yancy should be.

“You’re horny.” It’s matter of factly and in a whisper, just for the two of them. He nods, smile shy. She pats his hand. “You know I’m asexual, right?”

They haven’t talked about this but Raleigh _knows_ , he hasn’t pressed for details or asked invasive question and for that Mako is eternally grateful. It took her a massive amount of time to figure herself out, to stop thinking she was broken beyond repair, that she rather die in war because she couldn’t see herself with a partner and kids after it was all over.

“Aromantic too, yeah?”

“Yes.” She nods solemnly, but happily surprised.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Mako skips the part where dreaming about his sexcapedes are hardly intentional and latches onto the nice, warm soothing feeling of Raleigh’s apology. Besides, uncomfortable? The misunderstanding of the month, considering she got to climax since… hell, she can’t remember the last time.

Waving a dismissing hand in the air, she explains “I’m not sex-repulsed. It’s okay.”

“Oh. Good.” And he grimaces immediately. “Not that you’re not repulsed by sex but good it didn’t make you uncomfortable.” He amends. She knows what he means and pats his hand again, finally letting go in favor of eating her toast. Raleigh sighs. “It’s just that I hadn’t had the time before, with everything that was happening.”

She hears what he doesn’t say, the self-loathing that prevented him from bonding with anyone after Yancy died. And before that, they were too busy, only allowing themselves quick fucks fueled by adrenaline after every Kaiju was defeated – Mako knows that’s what it was with Tendo, sleeping with someone Raleigh trusted enough to spend that exuberant extra energy with and not worry about his partner not understanding what the sex meant.

“I know.”

He smiles and takes the fork, even though the eggs must be cold by now.

They eat in silence, the soft inane chattering from other tables lulling them into a sense of easy comfortableness.

Then it hits her. And she has to grin to herself. How come she didn’t see it before?

“What?”

“You should talk to Dr. Alba Wellingtong.”

Raleigh arches an eyebrow. Such a good thing he’s bisexual, Mako thinks this will be excellent.

“Um. Newt’s assistant?”

She knows Raleigh knows who she is, despite his apparent cluelessness. Mako is pretty certain Raleigh is slowly becoming Marshal Hansen’s right hand – at least in times of peace. Which means he knows everyone living in the Shatterdome as he knows his own training regime. And Alba, being smart and young and honestly excited to work with the other two scientists, has been quite the gossip since arriving. That, and the fact that she was specifically requested by Dr. Geiszler.

“You know she isn’t just that. She’s both Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb’s assistant.” That’s how intelligent she is to keep up with both geniuses, Mako refrains from saying.

“And I should talk to her?” He’s smiling.

Mako stands up, her work already done here. “You know it. We’re inside each other’s head.” She says and taps her temple with her index finger. “Also, I have it from a reliable source that she’s interested.” Raleigh’s eyes go wide. She picks her tray. “And more importantly, she isn’t married yet.”


	2. Cho/Jane/Lisbon (Rated: G)

They’re walking on a thin line here – insubordination, selfishness, broken rules, jealousy and ultimately, the comfort of knowing each other so well. Teresa thinks they’re actually stomping all over regulations without a care. What’s worse, she should be the one caring, because she’s the boss and Jane will never care about rules and Cho is too loyal as to pay attention to them if he thinks he’s doing it for the people he loves.

Okay.

That’s a bit scary.

Still, she doesn’t even doubt it for a minute, that they love each other so fully.

“You’re thinking loudly.” Jane points out, smile infuriatingly charming and eyes trained on her.

“I am _not_.”

“The movie is boring.” Cho says and eats another handful of popcorn.

“It is _not_.” She insists.

Jane’s smile goes impossibly wide and he pretends to watch the movie some more. Cho isn’t as merciful.

“It is.” He presses with a quirk of his mouth that in any other person would be an amused grin.

“Both of you shut up, I’m watching this.”

She honestly isn’t, it’s hard to pay attention to the screen when she has her two lovers in her home, an easy movie night happening without a trouble. That’s also scary. How uneventful this whole affair has been so far.

Teresa is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to happen. For Jane to run directly into the path of danger, doing something foolish. For Cho to allow himself to ruin his career for them, following their bad choices. For higher-ups to find out and make this more of a mess than it needs to be.

“See? There you go again, thinking loudly. I know you’re not watching the movie.”

She sighs. “Shut up, will you?”

“It doesn’t make sense. And the fighting scenes are lame.” So to the point. If Cho were sitting beside her instead of on the other side of the couch, she would have kicked his shin already.

Jane grins. “I get to pick what to do on our next date.” He announces merrily.

“ _God_.” She groans and his grin widens, as if that’s even possible.

The happy gleam in his eyes is equal parts endearing and annoying.

“You haven’t heard my plan yet!”

“I don’t need to.”

“I want to take you to this perfectly adorable little restaurant, super cozy. They have the best Asian food…” She tunes him out after that, Jane has already convinced them both with the promise of food.

And Cho is looking perfectly content as a domestic cat, face beautifully illuminated by the lights the movie – that nobody’s watching – provide in the dark of her living room. It’s easy and comfortable and she almost spots a smile on his handsome face. Then the miracle of Jane’s smile softening to something honest, lovely. This is thin ice and broken rules and also, the best evening she had all week, having them here, joking and warm at her side… Teresa is afraid of this, if this bubble will burst or when it’ll happen.

Until then, this is love. A well deserved thing for the three of them.


	3. Herc/Stacker (Rated: G)

You can take the men out of the Shatterdome but never really take the Shatterdome out of the men. Intense routines are strongly ingrained in the muscle-memories of those who have had such a strict training and rigorous lifestyle. They are no different in this regard.

Years of waking up at the crack of dawn makes it impossible to sleep after 5 or 6am.

On one glorious occasion they wake up at 8 and the sun is already shining way too brightly, Herc has the worst headache in decades so there is that.

Life after the war is weird and difficult, the scars – both physical and psychological – are there to never fade. But at least the camaraderie and honest friendships forged in those critical times, remain an anchor to sanity. It’s tough, the nightmares, the reconstruction, the mourning, the strange mix of relief and sadness.

Herc, however, can’t complain. He has been blessed. His son was out there ready to die, and he made it, bruised and battered and traumatized, but _alive_. Stacker, against all odds, returned as well, sick to _almost_ death and with broken bones but with gleaming eyes, unshed tears Herc got the chance to kiss away. Mako being the light of Stacker’s eyes, tenaciously alive too, just as Raleigh.

And it’s a heavy weight, the guilt of the survivor. Every time he rises a glass, he has the cheeky smile of the Kaidonovskys in mind. Every time he sees Chuck, Mako and Raleigh interacting like the kids they fundamentally are, he remembers the Wei triplets.

He knows better than to dwell on what could have been, on what he could have done to prevent their deaths. But it’s futile, there’s always a dull guilt at the pit of his stomach. He fights it by being grateful to see his son grow up and accompanying his lover for as long as Stacker wants him – which seems to be to the end of their days if the way Stacker kisses him is anything to go by.

Above all else, he wants for Stacker to not feel guilty about all the loss they’ve witnessed. They saved the world, yes, but what was left for them? Herc is well aware they were all prepared to die for the cause and Stacker directed them at the best of his capabilities to win the war. He was the drill sergeant the PPDC needed, he pushed them to be better soldiers and fight until the very end. And everyone _decided_ to follow him, on their own accord, knowing very well at last that the PPDC was crumbling down and Pitfall was it, a now or never sort of plan.

So Herc thinks Stacker deserves sleeping in until late in the morning, and wake up with the sun licking softly at his skin in a bed made of a thousand pillows. Luckily for him, Stacker only seems to need a modest mattress and early mornings to rest – that and Herc himself at his side, pliant and kissable. In all honestly, no one could resist those deep eyes and eternally tired wrinkles, much less Herc.

He wants nothing more than to wake up at Stacker’s side every day, at 5 or 11am, it has never mattered.

He wants his son making disgusted sounds when he catches them in the kitchen, making out while the coffee machine is on and they’re still only wearing pajamas. He wants Mako intentionally making innuendos at them if they get up later than usual. He wants Jake accidentally calling him _Dad_ to the never-ending amusement of Stacker. He wants the get-togethers that happen accidentally almost every Thursday when he got to learn that Newt also loves the videogames Chuck has adored since childhood and that Hermann and Tendo have a competition going on when it comes to trivia games. He wants the hugs Raleigh has become so fond of giving at any possible excuse.

He wants this, all of it, guilt and grief included.

He wants this family, military background and all.


	4. Rigsby & Cho – Cho/Jane (Rated: G)

It is awkward.

He tries to convince himself that it’s actually just boring. Like any other time he has had to wait in the car doing surveillance in the middle of the night. Yep, just boring, boring, _boring_. Nothing happening in the street and Cho and him just sitting here, looking intently at the suspect’s home just in case.

Cho. His coworker, his friend. Kimball Cho sitting shotgun and sipping lukewarm coffee.

The very same Cho he saw hours prior pushing Jane to a wall and kissing him thoroughly.

He coughs. The mental image is burned on his pupils now, he can’t stop seeing it every time he closes his eyes for more than a few short seconds.

Yeah, this isn’t boring.

This. Is. Very. _Very_. Awkward.

At least for him. Cho, as one would expect, seems unaffected.

And nothing keeps happening and there’s still _hours_ to stay put, sitting beside his friend – who he never knew was into Jane, annoying, kinda cute and ultimately good guy Patrick Jane.

He sighs.

Long night for all this tension in the car.

He drums a silly tune against the steering wheel, tempted to turn on the radio if only to kill this charged silence. For a moment, Cho hums the same tune. He thinks it’s some pop song that has been playing in every station for the past few months.

A few streets up, a light flickers. That’s the most interesting thing that he has witnessed since... The Incident.

Okay, and mentally he’s kicking himself. Seriously? _The Incident?_ That’s how you call two friends kissing each other?

Any other day, he’d feel guiltier. Also, a rational-sounding voice shoots back at him, these are Cho and Jane he’s talking about. Thinking about. Uh…

He feels his cheeks coloring. _Oh God_. Yes, awkward, awkward, _awkward_.

“Speak.” Cho commands suddenly.

He is very proud of his manly non-squeak noise. “What?” And Cho arches an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you want to tell me something, you should. I’m listening.”

Oh no. He doesn’t want to tell him anything, he wants to hide and possibly not meet Jane anymore for the rest of his days.

“Naw man.” The tone is forcefully too casual to trick anyone. Much less Cho. _Shit_.

“Rigsby.” It’s low and yet firm. “Wayne.”

“There is nothing I should tell you.”

And he means it more than anything that he’s been trying to say. Because who the fuck is he to judge? And to judge Cho above all, who has been always so loyal and upfront. And Jane who despite his unorthodox methods has always been standing on the right side of the line. There’s no moral babble he should say, he dated and loved Grace, refused it, broke her heart, watched her go. He can only think he wishes something better for Cho.

“You saw us.” Cho doesn’t leave room for arguments.

Giving one last look in the general direction of the house they’re watching, he turns to his friend, weak smile in place. Awkward yes, but he is honest when he says there’s nothing he should bring up to discussion.

“Well. Yes.” He finally replies. “Yes but it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“It is.” Cho confirms.

“Cool. That’s… cool.”

It totally is. As long as Jane isn’t taking advantage of Cho, he’s a firm believer that it’s okay. And by the looks of it, Cho was the one pushing and Jane the one enjoying it.

“Rigsby.”

It sounds so tense that he focuses immediately on the house, expecting to see movement or to hear shouting. But it’s nothing of the sort.

When he looks back at Cho ready to question what was going on, his face is set impassively neutral.

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Cho asks.

And damn, that’s that voice of his. Agent Cho, Master of the Interrogation Room, capable of cracking the toughest suspect in three minutes or less.

He laughs nervously and it sounds fake even to his own ears. “What? Of course not!” He adds, for good measure. Cho gives him a _look_. “Kind of. Yeah.” He feels awful just confessing it.

“What part made you uncomfortable?”

The pushing against a wall part. The satisfactory grin part. The hands on the ass part. The peek at tongues he got part. The Cho kissing Jane like the best of lovers part.

The not knowing anything at all part.

“I don’t know?” He makes it a question. What is appropriate to mention right now?

“If it had been Van Pelt— no. Bad example.” Cho amends himself quickly. “If it had been Lisbon or any woman at all, would you feel the same?”

But here’s the thing. He never considered any of that. Not Grace, not Lisbon, not any other woman at all. Not Jane either, to be honest. And yet, yeah, it somehow feels like it could work.

Then it hits him. What Cho is actually asking.

“Oh.” There’s a soft curl on one side of Cho’s lips, as if he’s enjoying the out-of-the-blue enlightenment. “You’re asking me if I— No! It’s alright. If you’re into men or women or, men _and_ women. Or any gender at all, really. It’s alright.” Yeah, that’s an amused lopsided grin. “It’s alright if you’re with Jane.”

“It is.” Cho confirms once again.

He smiles. “It made me uncomfortable not knowing, having no clue whatsoever that you two were… you know.” He waves his hand carelessly. “I’m sorry, I was being ridiculous.”

Shit. That’s a whole smirk, a huge whole-face, open smirk. “Jane was waiting for you to catch up, but he got tired of waiting. Provoking me when you were about to walk in on us was his solution.”


	5. Newt/Hermann (Rated: T)

Newt has always been aware of the fact that Hermann is a control freak.

Since day one when he got the first email replying to his, every part of his message taken apart and dissected and refuted and laid bare as if Newt was an amateur and Hermann just had to be that much of a discouraging pompous jerk. It was perfect, it gave Newt nearly one hundred and fifty new ideas.

They kept at it, exchanging massive emails calling each other out and proposing new theories. Every new text, longer and more technical than the last. Newt had the biggest nerd boner of his life.

And then there was the meeting. Hermann’s mouth never deciding whether to frown along with his knotted eyebrows or keep shouting insults at him. For being disgusting and unprofessional and a total Kaiju _grrroupie_ and not a scientist as respectable as Hermann himself. Newt enjoyed making sure to put out there that Hermann was an outdated and pathetic mathematician, what was the merit in statistics and equations when interdimensional monsters were wreaking havoc, huh? Hermann cemented Newt’s hypothesis by having the last word before turning around and leaving Newt mid-sentence.

Fuck him because Hermann swore to never respond any email or correspondence from him ever again.

When the PPDC recruited him, Newt was oh so ready to revive his battle of wits. Hermann did as he promised, never replying to him. If he had something to tell Newt, he’d go to the biologists lab and speak to him directly – or would phone him if they were in different ‘domes. And if it was impossible to reach him, Hermann would write an email to every scientist the PPDC had ever hired, a few of them got quickly used to this and sent it forward to Newt automatically.

Control freak _and_ petty. How shitty of him. Newt _loved_ it.

Then came the joined papers as heads of their departments. Until they were the only ones working for the PPDC, a military institution in decadence. When they went paramilitary, the Shatterdome shrank pretty badly along with the budget. Sharing a lab did nothing to convince Newt that Hermann wasn’t a control freak. A yellow tape divided the place in half and the screaming matches happened way too often. Pressure built up, they were doomed and humankind was taking their chances betting for a flimsy wall.

Newt has always understood that Hermann had a thing for being in control of himself and of his surrounding. People who alarmingly disrupted any of those two things, were threats. So he felt almost physical pleasure at leaving messes all around. Hermann had to have things his way or no things at all, he would discuss and argue and fight to get his way – he was definitely not above using his cane for some controlled strikes here and there.

Yeah, Newt started to think his nerd boner was shifting into a submissive boner. What with the way he just loved Hermann being a bit mean to him and putting him in his place, just as much as he loved Hermann’s triumphant small grin when Newt finally yielded.

At last, Hermann eclipsed it all with his predictive model and his new-found data to help Pentecost’s Operation Pitfall. He had the guts to relegate Newt’s actual useful idea of drifting with Kaiju brain to the background.

But then he looked so worried when Newt was seizing on the floor, Anteverse blue fresh in his brain, Hermann’s concerned voice ringing hazy but loud in the _here_ and _now_ that was his life as Newt Geiszler, human rockstar.

Next time he drifted, Hermann was very much present. Their memories fusing together and trembling at the immensity of what they learned from the Kaiju, from the Precursors themselves.

And when they won the war and partied and got dragged to the medical bay and got cleared, Hermann just had to show his controlling streak once more. Newt had the perfect speech for confessing, long and passionate, a chaste peck in the end to seal it off and convince Hermann to accept his dinner offer. He ruined it all by saying the cliched – and completely _wrong_ – thing that pilots who drift together tell each other. _There’s no need for words_. And he stole a kiss from Newt, a dragging, intoxicating, delicious kiss followed by more kisses and hands caressing and roaming and no romantic confessions at all.

It was pretty sweet, all in all.

So, the point is, Newt has always been aware of the fact that Hermann is a control freak. And it has never really bothered him.


	6. OHSHC OT7 (Rated: G)

“So, what do you think about polyamorous relationships?” And that’s Haruhi’s ice breaker.

Kyouya arches an eyebrow, sort of impressed. Tamaki, on the other hand, chokes on his tea and flushes a violent crimson.

“Wha—what?” The blond stutters.

“What do you think about polyamorous relationships?” She repeats, slowly and intoning carefully every word. As if Tamaki actually didn’t hear her before.

Kyouya grins. “I’m still on time to change my mind about them.”

Haruhi smirks right back at him.

Tamaki just blushes harder.

*

Hikaru laughs openly, loudly, almost joyfully.

“What did they say?” Kaoru asks.

Haruhi shrugs. “Nothing much to be honest.” Kaoru arches an eyebrow, incredulous. “But I think we’re going in the right direction.”

Hikaru nods along and embraces them both. He feels happy, happy, happy. So happy. It makes Kaoru and Haruhi smile too.

*

There’s a whining quality to his voice that has Mitsukuni smiling indulgently. He is used to being pampered and taken care of, even if he doesn’t really need it. However, it’s always nice to be the one comforting.

“And then—” Tamaki keeps talking, unaware of his silent monologue as long as the other keeps petting his hair. “Then!” He sits upright suddenly, eyes wide and weak pink on his cheeks. Mitsukuni can’t help the adoring smile. “She said, _how do you feel about polyamorous relationships?_ all calmly and composed!”

“Oh.” Tamaki nods at something before sitting back down and letting Mitsukuni resume his caresses. “I wonder who taught Haru-chan about poly ‘ships.”

His smile is _wicked_ now.

“Hani!”

“Just wondering.” He replies, all fake innocence and bright eyes.

Tamaki bites his lips, it’s obvious he’s curious too. Mitsukuni leaves a chaste kiss on his forehead.

*

“You and Kaoru.” Hikaru almost accuses, no real malicious heat behind his words.

Kyouya shrugs. It’s not a denial nor an admission.

“You and Haru-chan!” Mitsukuni sing-songs as a reply, injecting himself into the conversation.

Hikaru frowns but soon after smooths the expression and smiles. “You and Takashi!” He points out to Mitsukuni’s pleasure. “What are you playing at, Hani?”

“Nothing in particular.” And he giggles in a way no adult should giggle, all soft and uncaring and so cute and just plain irresistible.

“Mori and Tamaki?” Kyouya offers suddenly, and tilts his head towards them, showing the scene.

Takashi sitting with Tamaki, each drinking a glass of wine, regal and elegant as two young princes. Quiet, in their own bubble, talking softly and intimately.

Mitsukuni gasps in fake astonishment. A happy sigh leaves Hikaru’s lip – seeing them like that makes this whole boring business party worth it.

*

“So, do you think we’re up to a poly relationship?” It’s Kyouya’s ice breaker.

Takashi tilts his head, narrowing his eyes very little. But it’s enough for the other to gauge a reaction out of him.

He smirks.

“Tamaki said to Mitsukuni that Haruhi’s words were _how do you feel about polyamorous relationships_.”

“Same thing, honestly.”

Takashi nods.

Silence stretches for a bit. It’s never uncomfortable with Takashi though.

“Okay. And what do you think?”

Kyouya laughs, Takashi is all seriousness above that intense curiosity and burning passion.

“How do _you_ feel about them?” He counteracts.

“Like they’re great for some people.” Takashi’s small smile is everything. “And I’ve always been open-minded.”


	7. Tendo/Yancy (Rated: G)

Yancy survives.

It seems like it shouldn’t be possible, what with the huge hollow gap on his side of the Jaeger. But Tendo is so fucking grateful Yancy is still breathing when the help arrives that he doesn’t even attempt to explain it rationally. For all he cares, it could be something right out of those guardian angel stories he used to watch on the TV as a kid.

Raleigh is burnt and disorientated, having moved the robot on his own after his brother blacked out. Both in pain, bloody and bruised, ready to collapse and yet, miraculously alive.

They survive. That’s all it matters.

Tendo feels guilt hot and aching in his chest even when he isn’t rightfully guilty of anything. And his Becket boys are heroes who seem invincible. So if he spends a few minutes at night just praying, rosary in his sweaty and trembling hands, because he’s simply so very grateful, well, that’s just him, who could judge him? After all, he remains in his place surveying the Breach, doing his job, never once faltering despite the fact that he’s itching to just go and stay in the medical bay with Yancy until he is conscious enough to give him something more than a simple dopey smile and fall asleep right away.

He listens behind closed curtains how doctors whisper bad news at Raleigh since Yancy won’t wake up long enough to consent. Tendo waits with bated breath as Raleigh, with a heavy heart, confirms the surgery, Yancy’s right arm and leg are completely useless. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Raleigh asks for his own limbs and internal organs. With tears in his eyes Tendo leaves as soon as the doctors mention there isn’t going to be long-term damage.

And if that part is hard, the Beckets deserting the PPDC is like a stab right through his heart. He feels like he’s going to die, merely nodding at Marshal Pentecost’s words, stareless eyes barely focusing on his monitors for moments at a time.

He stops sleeping, cup of coffee after cup of coffee just to remain awake. Lonely but with a mission. And if he recruits Dr. Gottlieb and his hacker skills to track the Beckets, well, that’s just Tendo, isn’t that right?

*

Yancy comes back.

With his brother when the Marshal goes to Raleigh as a last resort for saving the world.

Tendo latches onto the sight of them, walking like they belong in the Hong Kong Shatterdome but have forgotten how to make their presence known amongst the rangers, mechanics and technicians. He feels like he can finally catch his breath, ragged and with a smile that’s threatening to snap his face in half. And there’s that guilt rearing its ugly head again, because he shouldn’t be so happy when the end of the world is basically imminent.

But the thing is that Yancy is here, right in front of him and Tendo wants to kiss his rosary and then the Beckets and the Marshal and then all of Yancy, in that order. He does nothing of the sort and plays with his suspenders, timid look lingering on Yancy’s prosthetics.

And if his embrace with Yancy lasts a little longer, well, who could judge him?

*

Yancy confesses in the middle of the night, both covered by the dark, that he has always wanted to come back, if only for Tendo at the very least.

He’s undone.

_But Raleigh was too damaged, I couldn’t harm him any more. I’m glad you told Pentecost to come pick him up. He belongs here, with Mako. He’s going to save the world, we all are._

Tendo kisses him breathless. Because Yancy belongs here, with him then.

*

The war is won.

Raleigh and Mako return to them alive, more than ever despite the grief. Happiness is overwhelming, much like the loss and mourning that happens at the same time.

And if Tendo clings to Yancy in celebration, wanting to never let go, well, that’s just him, isn’t that right?


	8. Kyoya/Kaoru (Rated: G)

Love is like war – in the sense that only really brave or really coward people survive it. Or at least if you’re thinking about this poetic kind of war that doesn’t fit at all in our contemporary days whatsoever. But for the purposes of romantic comparison, it does the trick. That’s what Kyouya supposes.

And Kaoru is nothing if not brave.

That’s how he finds himself staring into those beautiful golden eyes, knowing full well what will happen, what will come out of the other’s mouth. The music and laughter of the graduation party reach the Third Music Room, and Kyouya wants to point out he should be there, celebrating with Tamaki and all the other third-years finally leaving Ouran High School.

And Kyouya is nothing if not a coward.

A part of him wishes for Kaoru to not mention the fact that Kyouya’s leaving Japan and their friends altogether after this.

But neither are so lucky.

Kaoru confesses. And Kyouya rejects him.

Like war, there’s a losing side. It’s just that Kyouya isn’t sure he’s won by refusing. Much less when Kaoru smiles brightly and assures him that it’s okay, that he already knew Kyouya’s answer. He just couldn’t stay silent, he needed to make his feelings known.

Kyouya feels the need to kiss him goodbye. He doesn’t.

*

Love, like war, is all about strategy and alliances. Kyouya made the wrong choice by not recruiting Hikaru’s good will. He can’t blame him though. Because he has denied his feelings, not only to himself but to Kaoru. And he’s probably made both of them miserable.

Hikaru should feel all the rage and discontent he’s putting out there. There shouldn’t be placating words from Tamaki nor gentle comfort from Takashi.

But their friendship is a war zone thanks to him. And even from Europe, he knows his friends back in Japan are dealing with the emotional mess he left.

*

It’s probably for the best that he doesn’t treat love like a game. He thinks this abstractly, almost instinctively – a bit like he thinks about love and war and comparisons that lead to nowhere. Almost in the same way he thinks solemnly about Kaoru’s lips and smiles and Kaoru’s silky mischievous voice. It’s abstract and faraway. It’s not a game, not at all. This is war – distant, sophisticated, full of mishaps and sacrifices. Just like the love he refuses to acknowledge.

*

Haruhi gives him the speech of his life.

Hikaru doesn’t hate him. Kaoru isn't miserable – he’s not happy by any means with Kyouya’s rejection, but he will respect his decision. Tamaki and Takashi should comfort and help both sides, because they’re all friends, Kaoru and Hikaru aren’t more important than Kyouya or vice-versa. And for the love of God, she knows he’s pining all the way to another continent, can’t he please be less dramatic and come back to mend this?

She is so tired of all her melodramatic and overreacting friends.

And for the last time, she knows he and Kaoru are meant to be, so yes, stop mopping and fix this.

Also no, love is not like war. At all. What nonsensical comparison has he been mentioning to Hikaru in his self-hatred imbued emails?

Kyouya replies nothing. There’s nothing to say really. Haruhi laid it all bare and simple and he is a coward who needs more practice with emotions and friendships.

Haruhi laughs at last, happy she got the message across.

When Tamaki’s gift – plane tickets back to Japan – arrive to his mail, he knows what he has to do.

*

Love... isn’t war. He indeed was a coward but there is hope.

However, knowing what he has to do doesn’t mean he can do it flawlessly.

*

Love isn’t like war – but it still applies the part where he thinks that only really brave or really coward people survive it. That’s what Kyouya supposes.

And Kyouya is nothing if not a coward in rehab.

And Kaoru is nothing if not brave and patient.

That’s how he finds himself staring into those beautiful golden eyes. Years have passed but it feels a bit like his graduation night. The anticipation and fear mixed with hope and love. Kyouya is a weak, weak man.

Kyouya confesses. And Kaoru, bright smile in place, nods and finally they get to share that elusive first kiss.


	9. Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: T)

Blinding lights welcome him back to consciousness. Everything hurts and it’s way too hard to makes sense of his surroundings. He’s sure he’s in a hospital though, that awkward smell ever-present and the _sounds_ …

“Hey.” And he may be feeling like trash but he will recognize his old man’s voice any time. “You with us?”

“Yeah.” He groans. “Did I survive?”

“You did, big boy.” There’s relief and something amused in his tone. Blinking the white spots away, he can now focus on Herc and his adoring smile. Wow, did his father look this old before? “Kaiju didn’t kill you, an accident on your bike won’t either.” It’s teasing combined with a little tiny bit of fear.

“...what?”

Right. So. Kaiju didn’t kill him apparently but he was stupid enough as to pick a bike and crash it or something. Dread fits itself in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you okay, son?”

 _No_.

“What year is it?”

Herc eyebrows furrow. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Tense silence.

“Pitfall?” He supplies, unsure of how to explain he wasn’t expecting to wake up after detonating the nuclear load.

“Oh shit.”

*

Dr. Melbourne takes the time to slowly explain everything. It seems there won’t be permanent damage, except for a stiff knee maybe. He will remember everything soon enough, it’s just a temporary thing.

Chuck can’t grasp the fact that the world is saved. It has been saved a few years ago and now there’s relative peace and countries rebuilding themselves. He’s bubbling with lots of questions that he doesn’t get to ask because Dr. Melbourne hands him a mirror and _fuck_. He is old too!

Well, not really old but older than before. Logically, right? More wrinkles have taken residence on his face and he is pretty sure his hair was more red-ish than now. He takes a deep breath. Okay. Chuck thinks it’s okay.

*

It is _not_ okay!

What the fuck?! Is he goddamned married?!

The wedding band shines gently and quite beautifully with the strong fluorescent light of his hospital room and he’s just now noticing it.

He doesn’t care about the huge bruises and bandages covering awful cuts and ugly scraps, the goddamn gold band _shouldn’t_ be there!

“How did this happen?!”

Herc laughs. “We’re not really sure.” He confesses, soft and indulgent smile on.

“Did I—?” Chuck feels like his insides are twisting. “Did I marry Mako?”

Herc positively hollers in amusement.

*

Going back… _home_. Woah.

Going back home is overwhelming. Because it turns out home is a respectable-sized apartment and right now is full of people he knows. There’s a warm and gleeful feeling in his chest and it sort of makes him giddy and Chuck feels a bit like a little kid again, refusing to hold onto his old man’s hand but getting the urge to hide behind his back.

It doesn’t help the Kaidnovoskys, Pentecost, the Wei triplets and even Raleigh and Mako look kind of intimidating. He swallows dry and both Tendo and Raleigh step forward – there’s something sad in Raleigh’s eyes and he stops but Tendo pats his shoulder and gives another step.

“Good to see you alright!” Tendo exclaims honestly happy.

Mako and Stacker share a small smile and Chuck thinks he sees Gottlieb taking and squeezing Newt’s hand for a moment.

Yeah, this is fucking overwhelming.

“Welcome back.” Sasha says and she’s grinning spectacularly.

Aleksis gives him a way too strong hug and Chuck can’t tell if he feels like crying because he’s happy he’s back or because he’s sad he doesn’t remember how his life came to be this full of friends and family.

*

Chuck considers his options. There’s only one person to go, really.

“So. The old man won’t tell me about this.” He shows his hand. Mako nods and smiles but offers silence as explanation. He sighs, frustrated already. “Who did I marry?”

“Oh. You’re not married.” Her voice is steady and he feels a wave of absolute relief wash over him. “Yet.” Mako is a fucking cunning b— “You’re just engaged.”

“Oi, that’s a lot better, mate.” Chuck replies sarcastically. “To whom?” He presses.

“You should talk to Raleigh.”

“The fuck?!”

*

Amazingly enough, Gottlieb— _Hermann_. Sits down with him, gives him tea and makes a brief retelling of the years he’s missing. Newt pacing around, waiting to add anything of value but Chuck barely listens to what Hermann says, he definitely tunes out the squeaky voice of the other.

He and Raleigh fell in love. How did that even happen?!

*

“You gave me this.”

Raleigh smiles like a puppy that has been kicked and is misguidedly looking for forgiveness. “Actually, you did that.”

 _Oh_. Damn, Chuck got it bad.

“I— don’t remember a thing.”

“I know.” Raleigh chuckles and even without the memories of them together, Chuck can tell it’s humorless. “It’s okay as long as you’re okay, Chuck. I was worried sick you wouldn’t—” He cuts himself off, bites his bottom lip. He’s fighting to pick the right words, to let him know but not overwhelm him right away. “You’re here, that’s all that matters.”

Somehow he feels _guilty_. “Doctor said I’ll remember soon enough.” He rushes to say.

“Yeah, Herc said so too. But I’m just happy you’re fine, that’s the most important thing.”

Fuck you Raleigh, you can’t just talk to people who fell in love with you and forgot it due to temporary amnesia like that, all gentle and timidly sincere in those good wishes.

Holy shit, Chuck might be looking forward to remembering.


	10. Raleigh & (sort of) Newt (Rated: G)

Dr. Geiszler— _Newt_. “Only my mother calls me doctor, dude.” Ha. Raleigh has heard the joke the incredible amount of one time and he knows it’s already old and fun-less.

Anyway, Newt has a death wish. To be honest, Raleigh is pretty sure of it by now.

Exhibit A: He shows off his Kaiju tattoos to Rangers who lost family to the monsters. (And who could snap him in half bloodily and easily.)

Exhibit B: He sometimes talks over Marshal Pentecost and/or Herc. (Did Raleigh mention Newt is a bit on the short and chubby side and is surrounded by military folk highly trained?)

Exhibit C: He disrespects and bad-mouths the Kaidonovkys’ music. Yes, he does that exasperated rant about real rock and metal. To the Kaidonovkys. How much more suicidal can one get, for real?

Exhibit D: He drunk Tendo’s coffee. _Twice_.

Exhibit E: He never lets Chuck win when game nights are all about videogames. (Again, a jerk of a man-child who could readily snap him in half.)

Exhibit F: He angers Dr. Gottlieb. And he may not be a trained soldier but damn if his cane doesn’t seem like a good weapon of opportunity for some savvy well-placed strike.

Exhibit G: Despite being terrifying, he still catalogs his encounter face to face with Kaiju as something awesome.

Exhibit H: He spends his time elbow-deep into inter-dimensional alien sea monsters’ organs, and their blood is a poison capable of degrading steel. (Well, okay, there’s a way to neutralize it so they can study them, but still.)

Exhibit I: He criticized Mako’s favorite anime. Unforgivable.

Raleigh wonders why exactly his behavior is tolerated. He wants to believe that it’s because the man, as annoying as he is, is a true genius and his contributions are priceless. And yeah, okay, that’s true. However, he isn’t as naive as to believe that’s all. Newt is tolerated above all else because he’s a cis white male.

Thank you, he’s well aware that Newt is neuroatypical so he tries to be a better person by researching what’s the best way to be friends with someone with his kind of invisible disabilities, so he won’t be the douchebag here.

That’s how he finds himself watching Newt deliberately, with concentration. He’s also restored to talk to Dr. Gottlieb and Herc, both know about patience dealing with the man.

And while he hasn’t come across new evidence to refute his hypothesis that yes, in fact, Newt has a death wish, he did start noticing redeeming situations.

Newt fights with Dr. Gottlieb like it’s a sport (and he’s here to win), but Raleigh has never once heard him being unnecessary evil about Dr. Gottlieb’s own disability. On the contrary, he’s seen him glaring at people when unsavory comments have arisen.

Newt obviously respects the Marshal and Herc, even if he doesn’t always follow through with the instructions. In his defense, he does so because he fervently believes that his ideas are the best for humankind. And well, when the guy pointed out Kaiju’s weaknesses marking victories for them and later on, drifted with Kaiju brain just to understand them and being able to stop them, that sort of sometimes gives him a free pass, damn him.

After Pitfall, Raleigh, sitting front row, watches Mako sit Newt down and explain to him in no uncertain terms why it’s so shitty to speak like he does about Kaiju in front of survivors. Maybe Dr. Gottlieb possesses more empathy and via drifting together, Newt has acquired some too. Whatever the reason, he pales and nods and swears it wasn’t his intention and that he’ll try to be better about it. It’s enough for Mako to ask him if he wants to bring back the old tradition of anime nights. Raleigh is soon dragged into it with promises of metal, brotherhood, alchemy and tears. Whatever the hell that means.

The fact that Newt so wholeheartedly loves animals wins Chuck over – after Pitfall of course, before that he wouldn’t be seen with the scientists to save his life. They spend a lot of time talking about Max and dogs and pets in general and somehow, thrown in-between all that, Chuck manages to be comfortable enough to bond with Newt over rocky relationships with parents. No, Raleigh isn’t intent on checking if Chuck, Newt and Dr. Gottlieb founded some kind of club for kids with daddy issues. (Spoiler alert: they sort of do, in fact.)

And as a domino piece, Chuck bonding with Newt automatically means Herc bonding with Newt. Like Newt doesn’t adore being in the spotlight, right?

Besides, now that he’s paying attention, he may need to revisit Exhibit C. Since one night he witnesses the Kaidonovkys toasting endlessly with Newt, making a drunk truce about music. “All genders are great, man!” “Da!” Raleigh… uh... really hopes they were talking about music to be honest.

Newt compensates his indiscretions with Tendo by bringing him coffee and donuts. With chocolate! Now people can enjoy real chocolate once again. And they spend several nights fanboying over giant mechas and their favorite Jaegers. Dr. Gottlieb may or may not be involved in those.

So. Yes. Newt has a death wish. And can be a real asshole. Raleigh thinks he’s learning to be better though. He decides to give him a chance when the next tattoo he flaunts is a back piece, a perfect recreation of Gypsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha standing one next to the other. They’re standing over… a Kaiju corpse, he thinks.

Dr. Gottlieb rolls his eyes. Mako and Herc are silently delighted. The Kaidonovskys laugh and say he should get every Jaeger that has ever walked. Chuck and Tendo high-five with him.

All in all, Newt is an okay guy, Raleigh believes. Probably. Hopefully.


	11. Hokuto, Seishirou & Subaru (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea for a longer fic I'll never get around to write I guess, an AU where Hokuto is the head of the Sumeragi Clan instead of Subaru.

The mass of people on the train platform parts one way or the other to let her run freely chasing after something no one sees. She’s looking up, focused, her _ofudas_ in one gloved hand and a defying smile on her pink lips. The bright purple skirt flows gracefully as she moves fast enough to avoid running right into a child who’s looking at her too fascinated to actually move aside.

Sumeragi Hokuto basks in this attention briefly, eyes trained on the shikigami flying away, one that looks like a hawk and her stomach makes somersaults.

She gets ready to throw her _ofuda_ , right in the middle of the invocation to make it crumble and vanish. She knows this kind of shikigami can’t be benign and she will stop it before it hurts someone. Her smile turns into a half smirk of victory, she’s sure this trajectory will do the trick and—

She crashes into someone. That much for watching upwards instead of the way she’s going. A strong hand grabs her arm to prevent her from falling down and she groans in frustration.

“Are you okay, miss?” The voice is smooth and sounds worried but she barely gives him a glance, looking up again. However, the shikigami is gone.

“Oh no!” She complains, jerking her arm free.

“Are you hurt?” He insists, eyes wide and clear behind unsuspecting glasses.

The man is tall and broad-shouldered, a salary-man surely. Brown suit, white shirt and red tie are so unsurprising that his exaggerated kind eyes are the only thing standing out. Oh but Hokuto knows of kind eyes and sweet worry and this man is nothing like her Subaru.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He moves a hand as if to grab her again but stops it mid-air, deciding to give her a once over, eyes scanning her. Hokuto is used to this so she beams at him as if daring him to comment. “Ah, your clothes… It looks like you just got them from some wild European runway. It looks good on you, miss.”

A flatterer. She can deal with that even better than with insults. Hokuto laughs loudly and nods, twirling to show how the ample skirt moves flawlessly and the sleeveless shirt (also purple but with black and blue polka dots) compliment her small but adorable frame and show off her startling green eyes perfectly.

She offers him a wink. “Well thank you, polite stranger.”

The man chuckles good-naturedly. People have stopped paying them any attention and everyone is coming and going in a hurry – typical busy Tokyo day.

“I’m Sakurazuka Seishirou.” He introduces himself and bows. Hokuto’s eyes go wide, it rings a bell in her head and she straightens involuntarily, willing her easy-going smile to remain in place. “I work at the Sakurazuka Animal Clinic, a few blocks from here – the clinic hasn’t been open for long but it seems it’s got pretty popular.” He continues as if that’s why she recognizes his last name.

“Animal Clinic?” It’s not more than a soft whisper but Seishirou nods either way and her posture relaxes. “Are you a vet?” She question because that’d be perfect, perfect—

“Yes, I am.”

Perfect if only Subaru was here!

“Oh! Now I’m the impolite stranger!” She comments and looks around – where in the world is Subaru when one is planning his happiness?! “I’m Sumeragi Hokuto.” She bows too, out of courtesy, but her expression is cheeky and youthful.

“The pleasure is mine, Hokuto-chan.”

But his words are drown out by a loud and exasperated “HOKUTO-CHAN!”

Her whole face lights up and she turns around immediately, arm going up to wave at the boy. Seishirou spies the newcomer from above her head – a kid identical to Hokuto, but with normal clothes, that has stopped right beside her, panting out of breath after the effort it must have taken for him to run after his sister.

“Did you catch it?” He manages to question and Seishirou has been put in stand-by apparently.

“No.” She mumbles out of gritted teeth, obviously displeased. “But! Look who I’ve found!” And she grabs him by the shoulders and presents him to Seishirou as if the boy were some kind of gift for the man to take.

“Hello to you too.” Seishirou greets, friendly smile curving his lips and eyes alight with amusment.

The boy peeks up at him and looks confused for a few seconds, regaining his composure quickly enough – Seishirou thinks it must come from spending all his life with Hokuto who seems to be a box of surprises, one after another.

“Oh, hello! I’m Sumeragi Subaru!” He says and bows.

Well, the boy _is_ cute.

“Luckily you’re here now!” Hokuto proclaims. “Here Sei-chan happens to be a vet!”

He blinks at the nickname but it’s suddenly distracted by the way Subaru’s pure green eyes light up as a bonfire, a darker shade of pink dying his cheeks with an adorably subtle smile completing the look of devastating innocence.

“Really?” He breathes out in admiration and wonderment.

“Really.” Hokuto assures and gives Seishirou a pointed look.

“I work at the Sakurazuka Animal Clinic.” He repeats as if on cue. “Sakurazuka Seishirou at your service.”

Hokuto laughs and pushes Subaru until he stumbles forward and falls right into Seishirou’s chest. The boy stands back up straight on his own, bowing and apologizing profusely, blushing furiously now.

“Subaru wants to be a vet too.” She coos.

“Ah. A zoo keeper in fact.” He corrects in the tiniest voice, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket and stepping back.

“That’s really nice.” Seishirou murmurs.

“Then what about we show up at the clinic this weekend?” Hokuto is fast, Seishirou will give her that. “I bet Subaru would just _love_ to see you—”

“Hokuto-chan!”

“To see your vet’s skills in action.” She concludes, laughing and winking at Seishirou.

He smirks right back at her.


	12. Tendo, Hermann & Newt (Rated: T)

The parcel is small, Tendo picks it up and offers to delivery it because it gives him a good excuse to check up on his friends. But mostly, because he’s curious as all hell.

It sounds like a tin box, it’s light in his hands and the simple instruction to be handed directly to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb makes the whole thing so intriguing. Besides, who sends a courier to deliver such a tiny thing? The world might not be ending anymore but sending parcels is still _very_ expensive – at least it will be for a few more months, until other shipping companies start to work worldwide as well.

He knows where to go, the medical bay. Hermann has been discharged but is staying all the same because Newt hasn’t. Doctors – _medical_ doctors, that is – have tested them with everything they could, the most extensive blood tests, MRIs, X-rays, psychological evaluations, everything they can come up with that isn’t extremely invasive. And yet, they’re not sure Newt is good to go. It has him metaphorically climbing walls.

So Tendo, being a good friend, and a good person in general, takes the chance to visit.

Newt immediately perks up at his presence, shoving his tablet aside and moving around in the bed as if making space for Tendo to sit down.

“My rockabilly brother, hi there!”

Hermann is sitting in an uncomfortably-looking plastic chair at his right, papers in his hand and at his feet, a considerable pile of books. “Commander Choi.”

He smiles at them and nods a short bow. “How are my favorite scientists doing?”

“Ugh, tired of being bed-bound and not in the fun way.” Newt protests immediately. “What brings you here, though?”

“Actually, I was looking for Dr. Gottlieb.” That makes him arch an eyebrow and Newt seems a bit disappointed. “This arrived today, it’s for you.” He presents the package and hands it to Hermann.

The man inspects it, frowning. “For me?”

“Can’t believe you got a secret admirer while I’m just here, rotting in this hospital bed.”

“Oh hush, please. Don’t be so dramat—” And Hermann cuts himself off, basically glaring at his name, written on the side of the parcel. Now that Tendo thinks about it, it’s kind of weird that someone took the time to hand-write the info. “It’s not from an admirer, Newton.” His voice is icy.

It worries Tendo, he starts to wonder if they scanned all the packages, if there’s a possibility of something dangerous being able to go undetected.

Hermann shows off the parcel enough for Newt to take a look.

“Ah.” Newt nods. “It’s from Lars Gottlieb, asshole extraordinaire, great.” Wow. Tendo quickly snorts at the distaste in Newt’s words but even more quickly hides it into a coughing fit because he doesn’t want to offend Hermann. “What is it?” He asks excitedly nonetheless.

“I don’t know.” Hermann replies, still glaring. “And please refrain from saying such things about my father.”

“You think them, I say them.” Newt mumbles, shrugging. Incredibly enough, Hermann doesn’t deny it.

“It looks like a tin box?” Hermann says, tearing the brown paper apart.

It’s just that. It has Cherno Alpha walking through a snow field, nicely painted to be honest. Inside, a pack of cigarettes (a brand Tendo doesn’t recognize at all) and a common lighter.

“Damn.” Tendo feels the itch instantly. It’s been ages since he last smoked.

“He could have sended cubans, you know?” Newt complains, unimpressed. “I mean, if he was gonna send something, he could at least have sended something better?”

He’s well aware that Hermann and Lars’ relationship is rocky. However, there must be something more complex going on, something about actual hate and not just enmity based on their different life choices.

“Habanos would have been cooler, but cigs are cool too.” Are his hands shaking? Man, he haven’t noticed this withdraw in months.

“I’d appreciate it if you stop questioning the quality—” Newt opens his mouth but a look from Hermann shuts him up. Hey, that’s new. “—and intention behind this gift.”

Tendo lifts his hands in a gesture of surrender, and yes, they’re shaking, so he shoves them into his pockets. “Not questioning anything. Just… uh… really needy?” A pause. “Did that sound as bad as I think it did?”

Newt throws his head back, laughing noisily. “Oh boy, it totally did.”

“Do you care for one, Commander Choi?” Hermann glances at Newt, he’s still trembling softly with laughter but is picking up his tablet again.

“You should have one too.” Newt says to Hermann. “Just go, have a smoke, make Tendo some company.”

“You sure?” Tendo realizes he’s asking before he willingly decided if he really wanted to express such concern, he freezes the grimace on the spot though.

“Yeah! C’mon, I’m not gonna go insane dude, just go.”

Tendo sees the reticence in Hermann. Either way, he stands up at last and goes. Tendo winks at Newt, gifts him with a smile and a wave and follows Hermann, the steady and rhythmic sound of the cane guiding him.

He ominously enjoys the smoke break. He plays it nice, makes small talk and brings up Herc, Mako and Raleigh, and a few sad topics but never once he asks about Newt’s stay in the ICU, or the results of the various tests. Or the longing way in which Hermann stays put as a loyal dog, always by his side. His throat hurts and his eyes sting only thinking about some really miserable explanations for this. Tendo isn’t an idealist, yet it hurts.

Hermann smokes with intention and damn if there isn’t something behind this kind of gift from his father. Tendo knows better than to ask about that either. He lets it be and nods his agreement when Hermann proposes they should repeat this some other time.

Tendo wonders sorrowfully if next time will be before or immediately after Newt dies.


	13. Herc/Stacker (Rated: G)

The first thing he sees as he opens his eyes in a world where the imminent destruction that Kaiju bring is blessedly and finally over is Herc, sitting at his side, eyes tired but soft, smile barely curving his lips but oh so very present.

To be precise, he first notices that he’s in the medical bay; however, he’s okay with only focusing on the man making vigil over him.

“Hey there Ranger.” Herc says and his voice is hoarse.

Stacker knits his brow. “Ranger?”

Herc’s smile widens. “Yeah mate. I’m the Temporary Marshal now, suck it up.”

An eyebrow arches up high but honestly? He’s too exhausted and relieved to even playfully argue. “Congratulations are in order, then.”

That makes Herc laugh and it’s an angelical melody. Even when it’s a barking laughter followed by a snort and appropriate shaking of shoulders, it’s simply perfect. Probably he’s just under some strong pain meds if he’s thinking sappy poetry about Herc’s laughter.

“It’s just until you get onto your own two feet again. Congrats are for everyone involved in saving the world.”

“How is everyone else?” Stacker has half the mind to ask.

“Alive.”

And that’s such a strong word, filled with hope and love and admiration and relief and Stacker nods, his own lips curving.

“Good.”

“Mako and Raleigh are amazingly unscratched, they’re here because medics are worried the lack of oxygen they went through might have left some damages.” Stacker tenses at this. “But so far doesn’t look like it. Lucky kids.” Herc rushes to add. “Aleksis Kaidonovsky is getting X-rays, the doctors are worried he actually cracked his ribs even worse after all that hugging around he pulled.” Stacker smiles at this. “Sasha is fine, just bruises and a twisted ankle I think?” Herc pauses. “I’m pretty sure it was her left ankle. The Wei triplets were just as lucky, cuts and bruises but nothing major. About Newt and Gottlieb… well, they’re getting every kind of test we can give them here. So far, the overall check up and MRIs are showing that there’s no real permanent damage, I believe Newt’s left eye has lost some of its capacity but the worst that’ll come out of it is that he’ll need new glasses. And Gottlieb is having the migraine of his life, but other than that…”

“And Chuck?”

Herc squirms in place, looking away for a moment. It feels like his heart stops, the last Stacker saw of Chuck, the boy was alright, already drinking away with the others. His expression must show his concern because Herc is quickly shaking his head and lifting his hands as if that could halt Stacker’s unpleasant train of thought.

“No, no, no! He’s fine, completely fine!” Herc rushes to assure him. “I mean, yeah, also some cuts and bruises and his knee and shoulder were bothering him but a doctor already checked him and he’s fine.”

“Then what?” Stacker prompts.

Herc sighs and slumps on the chair. “I think he found out about us and I’m still not sure how he took it.” He explains, resigned and with a bit of pink in the tip of his ears.

“Mako also knows.” Stacker supplies, even if it’s obvious.

She has always been very supportive and kind of sneakily aware. Herc adores her for this, her gentle acceptance, her silent support. Life hasn’t been easy for them but finding comfort and love on the other was their own private solace and it would mean the world for him if Chuck were as alright with their relationship as Mako is.

Stacker said it, Chuck has daddy issues and their troubled father-son relationship is something that takes a toll on both of them – _hugging a dog can’t replace hugging your father_ , Mako had said to him sometime. And it’s true. However, they were sacrificing their chance at fixing that relationship by prioritizing the war. It was what had to be done and this is how they saved humankind. Still, Herc is nervous about his son’s reaction.

“Well, to be honest I should be proud of him for finally noticing, right?” Herc tries for humor but clearly the amusement doesn’t really reach his voice. “He must have seen some things in our Drift and he definitely saw something in yours. It was just putting two and two together.”

People tend to overlook Chuck, pegging him as a hot-headed jerk. Which he is. There’s more to it though, Stacker knows it well. Chuck _is_ smart and yes, he is reckless and has a defective brain to mouth filter most of the time, but a complete fool? No, that’s for sure.

“He will come around.” Stacker assures such a thing because he too is reckless and right now the pain meds are making him light-headed enough as to assure it. Besides, now these two will have the time to sit down and _talk_ and fix their differences. Or try, at the very least.

“You think?”

“Yes.” He smiles. The twinkle in Herc’s eyes should be illegal, he wants nothing more than to make room for the other in this bed. “Yes, sir. Marshal Hansen.”

Herc laughs and it’s heavenly. Shaking his head, he reaches for his hand and a squeeze later, comes a tiny peck of lips.

“Temporary Marshal Hansen.” Herc corrects him and dips down for a second kiss.


	14. Hermann/Newt & Hermann/Vanessa (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest to a cheating!fic I’ll ever get – meaning there’s no real cheating, just lack of communication which is bad but not as bad as cheating I guess?
> 
> Also, until noted otherwise, I’m totally ignoring Uprising, jsyk.

The knocks come in quick succession, Hermann was waiting for it, to be honest. He wants to be ecstatic but reaching through the recent link created proves there’s not such elation from Newton. It worries him so. Putting his laptop aside, he goes to open the door.

Newton is freshly out of the shower, wearing a loose pajama bottoms and a band t-shirt, tattoos on display, hair still dripping wet. His left eye is still puffy and bloodshot around the iris. Hermann is quite sure his eye is the same. Well, they both match on that and the night clothing. Regretfully, they aren’t on the same page when it comes to emotions right now.

Without saying a word, he just moves aside and lets him come in. Newton isn’t shy or proper so it strikes him as odd that he doesn’t sit down on the bed. Their bond is buzzing with energy and questions and willingness to test it. But there is something more important than that, and for such a topic they need words apparently.

“I saw something. In the drift.” Newton is uncharacteristically serious. Hermann just nods his acknowledgment and sits on the desk chair, resting his cane against the wall. “And it’s… uh… personal? Yeah, private.” He’s fidgeting a bit, not looking him in the face, just in his general direction.

“I’m listening.”

“It’s about… Vanessa.” The link that binds them flickers and closes off, leaving an anguished aftertaste behind. Hermann doesn’t understand why, he’s always wanted to talk about his wife and— “And your baby?”

“Unborn baby.” He clarifies. Because it feels important to do so when Newton is looking so devastated.

“You’re still married.” It isn’t a question. It’s not even a statement. It’s just an expression of total disappointment. “And you’re expecting a kid.”

“Newton…”

With closed fists and rage in his voice, “Congratulations.” He says, all sharp edges. “This should be the very best day of my life, you know? I got to drift with two Kaiju brains and with _you_. We closed the Breach, we won this war, _we saved the world_ and now we’re all fucking rock stars.” He’s shaking his head. “We should be out there drinking our weight in vodka and nope, no. You know what I’m doing?” Hermann opens his mouth to reply but promptly shuts it. “I’m here wondering why you’d do what you did, huh? Why did you start anything with me if you’re still fucking married? Why—”

“Newton, no. Wait.” He needs to interrupt.

“NO! _Fuck you_. How could you?! Why did you say it was okay that first time? Why did you use me to cheat on your wife? And then how many months ago you claimed your mother was ill so you had to visit but _surprise!_ Now your wife – the one _I thought you divorced_ – is pregnant. So congratulations Daddy Hermann! Congrats on the stable marriage and lovely baby!”

Everything is spinning and the fury is making it all too hazy. Hermann feels the residual urge to cry that Newton is fighting against. It _hurts_.

“Wait.” He says serenely with a mental strength he doesn’t think he possesses. “I have been waiting for you to bring up my wife, I thought you didn’t want to talk about it and I was respecting you on that.”

Newton takes to pacing like a lion in a cage, kicking non-existent dirt on the floor. “Respecting me? What. The. Actual. _Fuck?_ I didn’t ask about her because she’s your ex, I thought you divorced her, you complete asshat. I don’t ask about my partners’ exes because most don’t like it.” He pauses. “I don’t like to talk about exes. And I thought that was what Vanessa was, your goddamned _ex_ wife.”

They’re scowling and it’s not a mirror image, it’s the two sides of the same coin. Hermann can feel the ache in his legs from Newton’s severe walking. He prefers that ache than this ocean of betrayal and grief he’s receiving from the newly opened bond.

“Why would you think I divorced? I never said that Newton, of that I’m sure. So where did you get that idea from?”

Newton halts, rubs his knee and finally opts to sit on the bed. The short distance feels too great. Unnecessary, even.

“Dude, you stopped using your ring.”

Oh.

Alright. That sounds like a mute declaration of divorce. Hermann hates it a bit when Newton is right.

“That… had nothing to do with it.” And yes, he’s blushing. Because it’s honestly ridiculous. He stopped using it because the wedding band messed with his holo displayer and he couldn’t be bothered enough to check how to fix it. Their link is receptive, the information goes unhurriedly from one to the other. Newton blinks owlishly at him when he understands it. “I’m sorry it gave you the wrong idea.”

Newton nods, gulps against the lump in his throat and looks away once more. “Okay, okay. You’re married. You’ve been married all along. _I_ thought you weren’t.” He takes a deep breath. “The point stands, how could you?” But it’s calmer. Like all the energy has been drained out of him. It’s pitiful. “How could you use me to cheat on your wife?”

“I didn’t use you.” Hermann answers immediately, addressing that issue first. “I— I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Newton. And I am sorry for not being clear from the beginning.”

“Such pretty lies.” A mere mumble under his breath.

“Vanessa made me realize I wanted you. I want you, I want this. And she’s okay with it.”

“She’s— _she what?!_ ”

“We have an open marriage.”

The silence is thick.

“That’s… really cool, man.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Are you trying to tell me that I’ve been part of a polyamorours relationship and I didn’t know it?”

“It seems so. Should I call Vanessa now?”


	15. Mako and her guinea pigs (Rated: G)

“Tendo is pregnant.” Mako announces to the whole room, seriousness missing and a wicked gleam in her eyes betraying the thoughtfulness such a claiming should bear. “With Yancy’s children.”

Raleigh cringes and analyzes possible escape routes. Dr. Gottlieb is near the door so his cane (and its range of scope) could be a complication. Tendo is already fuming and Yancy, dear silly boy Yancy is looking so very confused.

The Marshal is completely unamused in the face of Mako’s antics and a flash of mischievous pranks calm Raleigh down a bit, memories flood him, of stealing white chalk and replacing it with pink ones, of moving chairs and small tables by three centimeters.

Chuck looks properly confused too even when Herc, sitting right next to him, seems expectant about how this is going to end.

There’s a window, Raleigh could actually get out through it but it feels way too dramatic, doesn’t it?

“Children?” Newt squeaks, completely overjoyed. Mako nods solemnly.

“Um, what?” Yancy finally asks. Tendo is sending daggers to Mako, something that later will change to silly adoration – a smooth progression everyone goes through on these nights, when food and alcohol are plenty.

Sasha smirks triumphantly. “Congratulations.”

“Aw yeah, congrats! So not fair, though!” Newt insists. “I was rooting for Little Newt to be the first pregnant one this time around!”

That makes Yancy cringe and Tendo snickers, losing a bit of that curt attitude.

“It wasn’t for lack of trying.” Raleigh says under his breath, because he couldn’t stop himself.

Newt throws a punch into the air, pleased at hearing this. “Heck yes!”

Dr. Gottlieb shakes his head and groans. Yep, getting out of that door won’t be easy.

“I’m not sure… what’s going on?” Yancy valiantly tries again. Poor guy glances hopefully at his brother, waiting for answers Raleigh isn’t sure how to give.

He shrugs and gives a pointed look at Mako so Yancy nods, checks Tendo’s posture and remains optimistic.

“Last year, it was Aleksis.” Sasha says in a way that implies she’s answering Yancy’s question. It just isn’t, okay? That won’t stop her, bless her tough soul. “First my children, obviously. And then he sneaked to Gottlieb and later to Pentecost. It was lovely.”

Stacker’s eye twitches and Raleigh honestly believes that if the Marshal goes all commanding to stop this nonsensical conversation even when they’re trying to chill, then there’s a chance for him to escape from this.

“I’m more confused than before.” Yancy supplies, but relaxes on the couch and with a hand on Tendo’s shoulder guides the other to snuggle right at his side, sort of obliging him to relax as well.

Mako has the biggest grin and Chuck really seems shocked at all these revelations. Raleigh realizes that Mako is _evil_ and it must show on his face because Stacker’s eye keeps twitching. He’s starting to fear for everyone’s sanity here.

“I can’t believe Little Hermann got a Kaidonovsky pregnant before he got Little Newt pregnant, this is awful!” Newt complains and glares at Hermann.

“Oh for the love of— will you shut up? This conversation is the only awful thing. More so when there are people in here who know nothing about Ranger Mori’s pets.”

Hell, Mako is evil and she knows it. Raleigh loves her but he’s aware she can be evil.

“Pets?” Chuck utters, his first words for the night. “You mean…”

“I own a small version of the Shatterdome where we’re all guinea pigs.” She finally explains. Yancy’s eyebrows rise to the ceiling and Chuck gapes like a fish out of water. “I truly mean guinea pig pets. I named them all after us.”

“You what?!” Chuck definitely took it worse than Yancy even when the guinea pig that will be a father is named after the later.

“They’re so cute!” Newt interjects. “Show us the pics!” He basically begs.

“Oh Lord, give me strength.”

“Don’t be grumpy, Hermann! Come here, let’s check her pictures once again!”

Incredibly enough, Dr. Gottlieb obeys and comes closer, sitting beside Newt and actually perking up when Mako fishes her phone out of her pocket.

“Wait. Wait.” Yancy calls out. “I need to know then, how do you run this tiny ‘dome, huh? I mean, are they all freely running around? If so, how are you so sure Tendo… Little Tendo I mean, is carrying Little Yancy’s children?”

Raleigh has always respected and admired his brother, and that smirk of his can totally rival one of Mako’s. His words cause a debacle.

Tendo looks properly betrayed and scandalized, as if he’s honestly been accused of adultery. It’s almost comical. Raleigh thinks that maybe Stacker’s eye will jump out of its secured place in his skull, the pressure to keep himself in check must be too great. Aleksis roars a laughs and under that booming sound, Herc is also laughing – at Yancy’s words or at his son’s horrified face, Raleigh doesn’t know.

The room explodes in loud chatter and shouts of disagreement.

It’s his chance. And it feels slightly wrong leaving when the arguments seem more teasing than anything else. However, someone really needs to take care of Mako’s pets, Little Tendo _is_ pregnant and needs supervision. So Raleigh does feel bad about taking said chance but it has to be done.

The last thing he hears while speed-walking down the hallway, away from the others, is Sasha mockingly accusing Yancy of being a bad life partner and Tendo howling from laughter.

Yes, Mako is the best kind of evil.


	16. Tendo/Yancy (Rated: G)

The sun shines timidly, barely illuminating the heavy clouds. The smell of wet grass still clinging to the early morning air. It’s peaceful at this hour, a car here, a bus there, but that’s about it. Birds chirping annoyingly, and far away, a dog is barking. It’s the kind of calm Tendo feared would never come back.

Openning and closing soundlessly the door to the balcony proves to be difficult but not impossible and the cold welcomes him out, his arms and chest are exposed, skin breaking in goosebumps. His pajama bottoms are thin but protect his legs all the same although he forgot his socks so his stay may be shorter than anticipated.

He smiles nonetheless, inhaling deeply. There’s something so marvelous about this. This quietness and calmness, after living in constant terror and urgent activity, is a solace. The peace, the absence of an imminent threat. It’s almost unbelievable.

He sits and the lawn chair is also cold, he suppresses a shiver but remains in place trying to get his body accustomed to the temperature. The bed was way too warm and his mind is a bit unhappy with the change even if he enjoys the soft sounds and the smell.

Tendo settles at last, the street below is empty. The dog has stopped barking. He supposes that soon enough the sun will be brighter and the clouds will dissipate. A perfectly beautiful day. It makes him grin.

Observing the pack of cigarettes, he decides against lighting one. It feels like it could ruin the moment, he doesn’t really need the nicotine in his system – not in the same pressing way he did before. There’s peace within him now and it’s delicious. It’s the kind of mental peace that he’s been lacking for so long, he plans to savor it. To take in the sunlight finally gaining intensity and raining down on the street and the side of the balcony, that lingering taste of a late night dissipating to nothingness.

This is it, he thinks. A calm life, sharing not a house but a _home_ with the person he loves, spending time with friends and occasionally still mourning the ones he lost. What else could there be? What more could he ask for?

Honestly, this wasn’t always the life Tendo wanted. Before K-Day, he dreamed of traveling from place to place, a journey a free spirit like him should get to make, a caring lover in every city. But now? He’s already out-lived excitement, this is what he wants, what he _needs_. A home, a long lasting partner, mornings full of sunlight and warm bed sheets. Because he can appreciate the tranquility now. He rejoices in the tranquility, the post-war world they’ve saved.

There’s movement inside and Yancy isn’t careful about the balcony door or his grumpiness for waking up on an empty bed.

He sighs explosively and shivers exaggeratedly. “Tendo, what the fuck? It’s freezing out here.” Yancy protests. And it’s funny because the man is enveloped in a fluffy comforter, the only visible part of his body are his feet and head, and the feet are covered by socks, even the prosthetic one (for the sake of congruency, Yancy has said once). So Tendo laughs and nods.

“I was taking a smoke break.” It’s the explanation and looking at the pack of cigarettes still untouched, he concludes it doesn’t matter that he didn’t actually smoke. “I got sidetracked, I guess.” He says, and shrugs.

Thinking about calmness and how much he loves his life nowadays first thing in the morning, he definitely got sidetracked.

Yancy’s half smile is sleepy and adorable and damn it, Tendo has it so bad. He loves it. He loves Yancy.

“Couldn’t you do that in bed?”

Of course he could. “Sorry.”

“Aren’t you cold?”

He is, the temperature hasn’t gone up as expected since the sun is still behind clouds and he’s definitely undressed for it. But it doesn’t matter.

He smirks. “Will you make me hot, Becket?” And he waggles his eyebrows for good measure.

It startles a laugh out of Yancy and it’s all Tendo could ever ask for. Standing up, he wraps himself around Yancy, heat against his cold limbs.

“We’re married.” Yancy points out amused as if that’s enough reason to stop the teasing flirting but Tendo is impossible – and impossibly irresistible. “Yes, I can make you hot. Can we go back inside now, please?”

Tendo thinks this is better than the life he wanted before. Post-war life has a way of making you appreciate the underrated little things. And the lover-in-every-city idealization has nothing on his romance with Yancy, the near death situations, the distance, the pure love, the reunion after years of not seeing each other, saving the world when all hope was basically lost.

The great sex.

“We can.” And he plants a succulent kiss right on his lips.

Yes, a loving husband and a quiet home life after war? Stuff to write books about.


	17. Hermann/Newt & Past Hermann/Others (Rated: T)

****

Hermann discovers his homosexuality quite by chance.

He’s 17 and Vanessa has always been by his side, childhood friends. She’s a beautiful teenage girl. Curly hair, dark skin, avid black eyes, smart and quick-witted. Hermann adores her, but he isn’t in love with her. He’s not even in lust with her.

Not with her and definitely not with other girls.

And that apathy suits him just fine. It makes him more of a weird teen but leaves him with plenty of time for his equations. Human relations, especially romantic ones, are messy and take up a lot of time and energy.

Then the revelation comes crashing into him like a tsunami. Karla brings her boyfriend home. Thomas is her age, quite tall, brunette and honey-eyed, freckles across his nose and cheeks. Hermann is taken by surprise by how much he enjoys watching Thomas, speaking and laughing, and when he catches Karla and him making out, Hermann is _jealous_. Lord, he wants to be the one kissing Thomas.

He’s friendly and nice enough for Hermann to find him attractive and engaging. Thomas doesn’t even understand half the words Hermann uses but still, he tries to talk to him, show off his accomplishments. Hermann is so glaringly obvious.

When Karla dumps him, hurt because Thomas was after another girl, she curses and makes a point of accusing Thomas of seducing her little brother, because what else could Thomas do to make the Gottliebs look bad? Not just cheating on her but also making Hermann gay.

That’s shocking, _everyone knew_.

It doesn’t matter, Vanessa tells him. And she’s right.

This new information about himself gets stored away, in the corner where he keeps all his irrelevant preferences. Hermann loves tranquil music and sweet foods, would choose beer over any other alcoholic beverage and is homosexual. All unimportant data.

He confirms it in college, when a classmate invites him out. The guy is a darling, careful and gentle and Hermann thinks he won’t come across many men like that, interested in him enough as to date him. For a few months things are fine, perfect almost. A lovely first time. And then they’re parting ways, because human relations are way too complicated. Vanessa pats his shoulder, kisses his cheek and toast to loneliness.

There are a few others in between. Anyhow, Hermann wasn’t lonely.

And then the Kaiju.

He gets into the newly-formed PPDC quickly. His father forwards to him lots of emails of people interested on the Jaeger Project, on weaponry and Kaiju alike. Hermann checks them all because his free time isn’t spent with lovers and Vanessa is far away as well.

Dr. Newton Geiszler pops up many times, they exchange heated emails. The man is insufferable: he’s enthralled with the alien beasts. What’s worse, the things he says are excellent contributions, extremely useful input. The PPDC recruits him promptly.

Hermann hates Geiszler’s guts. He’s loud, obnoxious, scandalous. He has colorful tattoos, speaks too fast and with the kind of vocabulary a six-times doctor should never use. He’s nothing like the men Hermann’s had before. Vanessa snickers and asks him why he makes such a comparison then.

In the midst of the end of the world, Hermann obtains other lovers, one night stands and the like. He’s a man with physical needs, after all. Lab partners and technicians are good matches. And he will always remember fondly his night with the Kaidonovkys, the only pilots he ever considered friends – and Sasha the only woman he pleasured. There’s also Commander Choi, flirty and friendly Tendo who’s too… something Hermann can’t pinpoint for him to fall in love with. That doesn’t mean he’s not a great bed partner.

He never speaks of this with Newton, clearly. Even if the man’s joyfully open about being pansexual and going to bed with anyone who’ll take him.

When the apocalypse is imminent and the PPDC is at risk of being shut down, Vanessa questions him if he regrets not having a life partner. Hermann is a bit drunk, as she is, an ocean separating them and internet connection bringing them together. He regrets trusting his father, he regrets believing they could beat the Kaiju. He laughs and cries and confesses he regrets not telling Newt that he’s terribly annoying (“I’m sure you’ve told him that.” Vanessa points out softly) and Hermann’s terribly in love with him, he adores Newt’s passion, Newt’s ridiculous jokes, the way he’s unapologetically not straight. (“You still can tell him all that.” Vanessa says even more softly.)

The PPDC gets funding for another few months, probably from an illegal source. They’re forced to share a lab, pressure’s unbearable, and Hermann closes off.

The confessions spill themselves in their Drift though. Hermann doesn’t think about all those secrets inside of him, he just wants to make sure Newt doesn’t die so the world they’re about to save will have meaning.

And Newt hugs him when the clock stops, wide smile on his face. Hermann won’t say out loud all those things but he doesn’t need to. Newt _knows_ , he’s been inside his head.

“So,” Newt timidly starts, once they’re alone. “You’re like, totally gay.” Hermann groans. “Totally gay for me, dude. That’s— That’s awesome?”

“I’m not gay _for you_.” He protests. “I’m homosexual. Full sentence. And I happen to like you.”

The party outside their lab is roaring and Hermann wants to embrace Newt, touch their foreheads together. But Newt’s covered in dirt, blood and grimy substances that could come from Kaiju. Not appealing.

Newt giggles, drunk on happiness. “Okay, I get it. You’re into me? That’s all I need. I’m so into you too!”

“Well, good.” He’s smiling too, so fondly, so tired of running from these feelings.

Hermann discovers his homosexuality by chance. It doesn’t define who he is. But accepting it and having a life partner makes him happier than he thought possible.


	18. Herc/Tendo, sorta +Stacker (Rated: G)

“Could you stop petting Max and listen to me for a second?!” Herc sounds _almost_ angry but Tendo knows better so he muffles a laugh, scratching behind the dog’s ear and hearing the satisfied growl.

Max is allowed on the bed (on any surface to be honest) and Tendo would never exactly be sure why but the handsome boy is way too spoiled now to refuse him so he rolls with it, spoiling him some more. Who could resist such sweet dog? He’s not heartless.

“I’m listening.” He says, managing to not sound as amused as he feels.

“I wasn’t looking at Pentecost, okay?” Herc explains, tone somber and full of guilt as if he’s confessing something terribly awful. Sitting on the other side of his bunk, he scratches Max’s back absentmindedly. “Not like _that_ , at least.” He goes on further.

Max yawns and it’s adorable.

“Okay.” And Tendo thinks that this time around the amusement does ring clear in his reply.

“And I would never look at anyone else. You know that, right?”

Tendo softens his smile and reaches for Herc’s hand, giving a light squeeze. “I know. And I believe you. I believe _in_ you.” He says in an intimate whisper and takes his hand away from Max to pick Herc’s hand and leave a few kisses on the knuckles. “I know how serious our relationship is, and I know you love me.”

“I love you.” Herc repeats like he’s trying out the words in his own voice, rough but honest.

“Yes. And I love you too.” Tendo confirms. A pause. “And you were looking at Pentecost. Like _that_.” He adds. “Which is fine!” Herc watches him gaping like a fish out of water and he has to laugh. Max barks one time and then climbs down, apparently disturbed by the sudden lack of petting or by the conversation going on. “Easy there, Ranger. I’m not saying I want you to cheat on me. I’m just saying that it’s perfectly normal to notice attractive people, and there are plenty of those here. I’m not mad about it.”

“I— _No!_ I mean— What?” He’s babbling and it’s kind of cute, a man of Herc’s status, military background, war hero and all that. And yet, he gets flustered at being discovered admiring some eye candy. Hell, Tendo approves, Pentecost is _excellent_ eye candy. “I wasn’t— I don’t—”

Max takes a second to watch his master before deciding the man is alright and finally lying down on the far corner of the room, away from them.

“We have known each other for a long time, right?”

“Yes.” He answers, a shy smile starting to show up. “Quite some time, yeah.”

“And you knew I’m a flirt and never asked me to change. I’m not expecting you to stop being who you are either.”

“But I was _not_ flirting with Pentecost!” He complains, sounding a bit like Chuck when he’s being petulantly childish.

“Come on. I’m saying everything is okay.” Herc shoots him a glare. “What? I’m a good at reading people. I know you have a soft spot for Pentecost.”

“Excuse me?” Herc looks positively scandalized.

It’s glorious.

Tendo feels the smirk tugging at his lips, barely wicked but oh so present. “It’s okay, Herc. I think Pentecost is hot too.”


	19. Hannibal & Newt AU (Rated: T)

Newton Geiszler is a young flashy thing – six times doctor! - sending emails to every major university, every organization (public and private) that may seem to take part on this war. He has ideas, hypothesis, _he’s a genius, dammit_. And he’s into Kaiju, the biology of them seems so interesting, he just needs to get into some place where he can actually study them to prove his hypothesis. He offers all of this in his emails and in his web blog, posting for free every new thought that crosses his mind.

A few universities are interested, it’s just most of them promise him more academic than hands-on time and he is so done with academics already. There are giant monsters showing up! Of course he is done with academics, he wants to understand these things and study them, dissect them and discover all the breakthroughs their anatomy has to offer, like the rock star he’s going to become.

The newly formed PPDC sends him a few emails back, they’re interested as well, of course they are.

But posting online calls not only legitimate organizations and trolls, someone else takes interest.

Hannibal Chau needs a scientist. His business is evolving from gun trafficking to drug deals and now to Kaiju “medicines”. The man is still looking for a place to relocate, a coastal country with some Shatterdome in the neighborhood, and even then Newton Geiszler’s blog is well-known if you’re interested in Kaiju, a kid in the middle of USA, ha! It just proves how loud and persistent he must be.

Hannibal can’t say he isn’t intrigued. He researches him expecting something horribly wrong in his childhood or with his family history, but none of that comes out. The kid _is_ a genius and there’s nothing that indicates his proclamations are fakes or that he has ulterior motives. The kid is a chance waiting to happen, Hannibal only needs to find what makes him tick to get him on his side. Then again, he’s a flashy young thing, money or power will do the trick, Hannibal is pretty sure. He can get him working for a month and if the kid is actually good, he’ll stay. If not… well, Hannibal has no time for loose ends and annoying eccentric geniuses.

However, he’s unprepared for what Newton Geiszler turns out to be. A smart kid, yes. Mouthy and loud and a Kaiju enthusiast? Of course. Yet, Hannibal wasn’t counting on that recklessness with which Newt ( _Dude, no one calls me_ _Newton_ _, Newt is more than fine!_ ) gives him a once over as if considering the man.

It’s quite unsettling that it looks like he has no idea how dangerous Hannibal is. Although it’s also a bit entertaining. So he sits right next to the kid, unimpressed but with a mission. The bartender shares a look with his second in command, a silent warning that makes it obvious there’s no reason to intrude unless someone wants blood spilled all over this nice classic wooden floor.

“Uh… like, I’m flattered and all but… I’m not a sex worker.” He says and Hannibal wants to strangle him on the spot.

He just rolls his eyes. “Believe me kiddo, you’d be the last choice for that kinda business.” Newt’s eyes widen and probably for the first time since Hannibal and his troupe approached him, he realizes he’s in trouble. “I don’t want your body. Now, your brain and knowledge? That could be useful.”

“That’s— a first, woah.” And the way he’s finally taking notice of his subordinates’ barely-concealed guns makes Hannibal grin. The kid could be fun. “I mean, no one has wanted my brain before? So, uh, yeah, that’s, that’s _woah_.”

There was another option Hannibal didn’t get to consider when thinking about bringing this kid along, that he wouldn’t respond to money or promises of power but to validation. To someone recognizing he has what it takes and his mind is worth the risk. Oh he’s starting to like Newt, so easy to see through him.

“You’re into Kaiju.” It’s casual and low and even if the word calls for other patrons’ attention, they’re way too intimidating for anyone to try anything idiotic. “I’m in need of a scientist and you seem to have what I need. So what do you say?”

Newt looks around and then at Hannibal, it seems he’s finally understanding in what kind of position he’s in.

“It sounds sort of— illegal?”

Hannibal laughs. “Don’t worry about that part, I’m in charge of that. I just need you in a lab studying what Kaiju parts my minions can grab. How does that sound for you?”

He knows it’s a wet dream come true to the kid but he waits. And waits more because Newt’s leg is bouncing and his fingers are tapping an irritating melody on the counter and he’s licking his lips and checking Hannibal’s troupe once more.

“Sounds… good?” The kid replies at last, a nervous smile showing up.

Oh, yes, this is gonna be fun. If the kid can stay in good behavior Hannibal thinks he’ll get him some impressive useful job done.

He stands, brushes the front of his silky red suit to straighten it and smirks obviously pleased with himself. His folk disperse. And offering Newt a hand, he says, “Come with me then.”


	20. Chuck & Wei Triplets – Amnesia!Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to chap #9

Hu invites him to their usual basketball game because apparently, that’s a thing he always did, a routine he had, walking with the triplets the three blocks down the road to a patch of empty land in-between two small apartment buildings where some charitable soul painted a football court – because it is football and _not_ soccer, Rahleigh – and that later, they installed the basket rings on.

That’s how Chuck finds himself on a Thursday night throwing a ball around with Cheung and Hu while Jin goes get them a few drinks. They’re exhausted, bodies pleasantly sore. He feels like he hasn’t exercised in ages but he’s got medical clearance for this, Dr. Melbourne told him that as long as he didn’t over do it he’d be fine. Hey, everything’s fine, these are just friendly matches, right?

And more than matches, the triplets just… did what they used to do in the kwoon with the addition of Chuck losing himself into it and trying hard to match, missing what he learned from them after Pitfall. And it’s hard, noticing that all this closeness was gained in the years after the war, which is a period he still can’t remember.

He’s going to remember. Just not tonight.

They stretch properly when Jin returns and after it, they sit under the basket ring to rest for a bit and drink the apple and orange juices Jin got them from the store at the end of the street.

The place is silent for now and it’s comfortable despite it all, sitting here with the triplets like the friends they are, that they have been for long.

Hu clears his throat. “So…” He stretches the sound to make them all look at him. “You’re still wearing it?” That’s for Chuck and Hu tilts his chin, lifting his hand to show what he’s talking about.

And that’s the kind of question that Chuck doesn’t want to be receiving.

He feigns innocence and spreads his free hand wide, as if he didn’t really know the wedding – engagement? - band is there.

“Uh. I guess?”

Cheung gives him a smug suggestive smile. “You sure do.”

Jin grins with him but smacks him on the arm all the same. “Are you okay with that?”

He opens his mouth but Cheung is quicker. “Becket looks like a sad puppy, I bet you’re not okay either.”

Chuck rolls his eyes, but yeah, that’s kind of the best summary for this situation. He’s not okay and Raleigh looks like a sad puppy. Which is breaking his heart and Chuck hates this guilt and hates the way Raleigh is still so disgustingly _nice_ to him as if he isn’t denying him by not remembering. And okay, yes, it’s not like Chuck planned having an accident and hitting his head in a way that gave him temporary amnesia, but Raleigh must be suffering through this weird stage of their engagement where Chuck isn’t really part of it.

Hell, Chuck can’t even remember if they set a date for the wedding. God, imagine if Raleigh is planning it all alone because he doesn’t remember, hoping Chuck recovers soon enough. That’d be so fucking _tragic_.

Jin bumps their shoulders together and it startles him out of that train of thought.

“Sorry.” Cheung rushes to say with a frown.

“It’s just a matter of time.” Hu supplies and Chuck nods, swallowing against his sudden very dry throat.

It just a matter of time, right. He drinks the last of his orange juice and nods some more, inspecting absentmindedly the plastic bottle. Dr. Melbourne swears it’s just temporary – a month being the worst case scenario here, she said. He believes her. Rationally.

On the other hand, he watches Raleigh move around like a soulless zombie, Mako and Tendo looking excuses to take him out and make him have a good time, he watches all this and Chuck is so fucking scared, what if he never remembers, if he doesn’t recover from this. Or recovers too late and what if Raleigh gets tired of waiting? What if— What. If.

Hu and Jin pat his shoulders, one each and Cheung gives him a soft smile. They’re not that much older than him and yet, they treat him like a younger brother. Chuck silently basks in this comfort.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Jin promises him.

Chuck wants to believe it too.


	21. Tendo & Hermann – Tendo/Yancy (Rated: T)

Tendo joined the PPDC with a one track mind, the idea of protecting this world. Saving it, to be honest.

However, he most definitely did _not_ join this noble cause to find himself praying for the man that could easily be the love of his life to come out alive from surgery. And why did he have to fall for a Ranger? Everyone knows that’s the most dangerous job nowadays.

By all means, he realizes it’s a miracle the Beckets are alive but he’s trembling with pure unadulterated fear, muscles tense and taut. He’s cold, sitting alone in what passes for a waiting room in this goddamned Shatterdome because they didn’t even have time to get them into another helicopter and fly them to some inland hospital, a _real_ hospital.

Medical staff has the decency of rushing around tending the Rangers while Tendo’s waiting for news. He ignores his phone every time it chirps, hands shaking uncontrollably. He barely keeps holding his rosary, mute prayers and promises of benevolence if his boys survive the table because God, it’d be the most tragic irony if they survived Knifehead only to die now.

Dr. Gottlieb comes in, mouth twisted in a scowl and so very stiff as if the sentimentally of the whole situation was offensive to his stoic upbringing.

“Commander Choi.” He calls. Tendo looks up and valiantly tries to give him a smile. Dr. Gottlieb offers him a hot cup of coffee and he wants to cry. “Tendo.” His tone goes soft. “How are they?”

Tendo eyes the Styrofoam cup, then at Hermann. Taking it, he gulps as much of the beverage as he can. He feels like he’s breaking into a million pieces, soon to be scattered around the world and vanish. “Thank you.” He utters, voice wrecked and hoarse. And when Hermann sits beside him, plastic chair so unforgivably uncomfortable, he positively breaks. “I know nothing!” He sobs and Hermann takes the cup away, from out of hands that have never stopped trembling.

Hermann allows him this moment of weakness, Tendo clutching his fluffy sweater vest and face buried in his neck for long, long minutes.

“Thank you.” He repeats, lost.

“Tendo. Tendo, please.” Hermann says and what he’s pleading for, Tendo has no idea. “Breathe.” He instructs and Tendo really tries to comply, he feels the panicky chocking feeling of lungs not getting enough air, throat tight and vision blurry. “Breathe with me.” Hermann keeps it up, voice steady and smooth.

Tendo wonders for a brief moment if Hermann has to deal regularly with people having panic attacks and the likes, but it ultimately doesn’t matter. What matters is Hermann here, being a good friend, and him waiting, praying, _hoping_.

“Shhh. I know, but you need to calm down.”

Of course he needs to. Yet his body and mind aren’t cooperating, he’s stuck on those screams, the pain the Beckets must have gone through, the fear. Tendo still sees the image of their Jaeger missing Yancy’s side every time he blinks and he still feels that overwhelming emptiness in his guts.

“I’m sorry.” He brings himself to reply, so very tired but actually calming down some.

Someone clears their throat and he’s jumping out of Hermann’s grasps and standing up, looking like a total mess. It’s a doctor, a medical one, if he racks his brain he knows he’ll remember her name. She nods an acknowledgment and starts talking to them. Hermann’s the one who nods back and politely asks some questions here and there. Tendo listens but just short sentences as if he can’t focus enough on the conversation to be a conscious part of it. He hears _stable but critical condition_ , _busted limbs_ , _70% of body with severe burnt injuries_ , _induced coma_ , _light Kaiju intoxication_. Everything sounds awful. He latches onto _it looks like the_ _y_ _were lucky_ _though_ _, it seems they’re going to survive_.

“Thank you, Doctor.” He hears Hermann say and Tendo is crying again, silently now. “Should I let the Marshal know or…?”

“No, I’m on my way to see him. Thank you.”

“Wait!” Tendo grabs the doctor’s arm, eyes wide and hopeful. “Can I see them?”

The doctor looks at his hand on her arm, grip tight but not bruising, and then at Tendo, inspecting his face. “I’m afraid not.” And it’s resolute. “They’re both out of it. As I said, we had to induce coma. They’d be in extreme pain if we allow them to be awake.” She explains again, slow and mindful. Tendo knows his expression morphs into one of absolute despair. “I’m sorry, Commander Choi. I recommend you get some rest and come back tomorrow or the day after, there’s a chance they’ll be awake by then.” With that, she turns around and leaves.

Tendo swallows around the lump in his throat and looks at the door where he supposes the ICU is. He entertains the idea of just slip past it and search for his boys.

“She’s right, you know?” Hermann mentions casually and the sound of the cane scrapping against the ground is sign that he’s getting up. “Nonetheless, you love Ranger Becket more, right?”

 _That_ catches his attention.

“Hermann, I—”

“The older one, I mean. Mr. Yancy Becket.” Hermann is smiling softly, it feels slightly out of place in comparison to Tendo’s fit of crying just minutes ago. “I thought I’d never see the day where our flirt extraordinaire finds monogamous love.”

Tendo wants to laugh and cry and hug Hermann until the end of days. Which could be soon, considering the war going on. He sets on a smile. “Don’t push your luck man, I know things about you too.” It’s teasing, it’s natural and erases some of the tension.

“I don’t doubt it.” Hermann pauses. “They’re going to live, Tendo. Now you need to make sure to rest and wait for them to wake up. Just do this one last small sacrifice for them, wait a little bit more.”


	22. Chuck about Herc/Stacker (Rated: T)

If he truly thinks about it – which he tries not to do too much because it gives him awful headaches – it’s most definitely a miracle. A small one, he supposes, because innocent people have been dying for so long… But they stopped the Kaiju now. _For good_. They closed the Breach and they survived. All of them. Battered and bloodied, traumatized for sure. But hey, they’re fucking alive, they’re heroes, they saved humankind, it must count for something, right?

Huge toxic interdimensional monsters weren’t the end of them, broken bones and vivid nightmares aren’t going to be it either.

Chuck takes this new life of calmness in strides. Well, false calmness anyway. He’s taking more pills than he can count, physiotherapy and psychiatric counseling occupying his days. He can barely walk, his left leg broken in three places, aiding himself with crutches because he won’t be confined to a hospital bed when Rayleigh, who fucking crossed the Breach to bomb those aliens and came back with scratches only, isn’t bed-bound either. Besides, who else is going to walk and take care of Max if his old man is the Temporary Marshal now?

And that’s a thought right there. He knows Herc isn’t all that comfortable with the new position but Pentecost is in no shape whatsoever to face the UN, different governments and the public eye, some trying to steal their success, others trying to accuse them of treason (how though if they had gone independent the last six or nine months?), some just wanting to have a juicy story to cover. It must be exhausting and Chuck doesn’t envy his dad’s job, not one bit.

It’s unsettling the fact that Herc is so honestly busy that now that Chuck’s conscious and everyone’s out of mortal danger, he barely has time to come to the medical bay. The man sends updates and well-wishes with Mako and Tendo but it feels strange not having him near. His Drift partner, his father, his world. What’s more disturbing is the hollow in his chest knowing that Herc _and_ Pentecost both are so near and yet so far away. He hasn’t really broached the subject with doctors yet, this specific Ghost Drifting symptom remaining solely his, he can’t bring himself to mention to his shrink how the simple idea of Pentecost dying makes his insides hurt like he had some punctured organ that was bleeding him to death, the pain so physical it almost makes him doubt the positive diagnosis he’s constantly receiving.

Chuck knows of abstinence, and even if piloting Striker with Pentecost had been very intense, it was a “one and only” type of thing. There should _not_ be any abstinence angst. And yet, here he is, feeling lonely and longing for the man at his side. It didn’t help matters that for a few days it wasn’t clear if he’d make it, the radiation too much for his already mistreated body. But if the Marshal is something – and he loves his dad but Pentecost will always be their Marshal no matter what – that is a brave man who defies destiny. Pentecost’s going to show the whole world the kind of hero he is.

And he has a few theories of his own in this regard, because going into the Drift carrying nothing _his ass_. It’s true Pentecost carried little things with him that dripped from their link, those things being his pride for Mako, his resolution and compromise to the cause since he only wanted to save the world, and… and his love for Ranger Hercules Hansen.

 _Yeah_.

Chuck could pretend to be shocked but to be honest? It was old news, he got that same feeling when Drifting with his father. And in the privacy of his own thoughts, he thinks it’s pretty nice that the fondness is reciprocated. More than fondness actually.

So that’s his theory right there. This sad yearning is more of his father’s and the Marshal’s than his own. The love his old man feels has been an ever-present dull thing in the back of their Drift, and Chuck can be a lot of things but he isn’t a noisy fucker and he respects those aspects. (Besides, going poking that can of worms can lead to another can of worms completely different that may or may not mean digging into his father’s memories of his mother – and that’s sacred.)

Pentecost brought those same feelings, also meaningful but private. More than anything, so very obvious. The both of them.

And he’s just waiting on it. For when Pentecost will be cleared and ready to have visits. For when his father comes to see him next. For Mako to show up and confess she knew all along. It’ll be fun, trying to ensemble all of them in a facsimile of a family, like mismatched puzzle pieces that somehow not only belong together but actually fit alongside each other.

Chuck is sure such sentimentalists are part of residual Ghost Drifting symptoms. However, he’s happy with their small miracle.


	23. Raleigh, Mako, Tendo & Hermann (Rated: G)

Raleigh knows that look on Tendo, the too casual smile and relaxed shoulders. He’s after something, oh Raleigh knows. He has been in this same position before – and just like before, his other half is about to accept whatever weird thing Tendo has come up with.

He remembers Yancy smiling indulgently and patting Tendo on the back, easy and calm. He remembers Yancy having such a tender soft spot for Tendo that it almost feels like Raleigh’s own weakness now. And his ideas! They were always something silly that got them into trouble, and Tendo would always compensate with coffee and sweets for him, kisses and maybe more for Yancy.

Now, sitting in the mess, Tendo in front of him with a wicked glean in his eyes and Mako at his side with her own indulgent smile in place, Raleigh knows this will be fun and maybe it’ll get them a reprimand from the Marshal. But that will be later, right now Tendo is sliding across the table a piece of paper and Mako’s eyes light up like bonfires, smile shifting to something more authentic and mesmerized, childlike awe in her demeanor.

There’s already no doubt whatsoever that they will agree with Tendo’s plan and, considering all the things he has brought up to the Beckets and all the things Raleigh saw in Mako’s mind during their Drift— well, this is actually kind of… nice.

The flyer promises a great robot war, _robot combat_ it says. It’s thankfully cheap to sign in your team and more so if Tendo is planning to recruit the two of them, after all the rules are pretty simple and state clearly the teams can be from one person to ten people as long as no more than two control the robot in fight. Raleigh feels a soft, dull headache because this means Mako and Tendo arguing over designs and tech stuff he knows nothing about. It’ll be cool, oh that surely will be, but he’s probably going to be just moral support, maybe contribute picking a name for their creation?

“This… will be awesome.” Mako announces with all the contained glee of a child who has been robbed of their childhood. As if Raleigh could oppose to this.

“I knew you’d get me, my dear Mako.” Tendo replies, offering a thumb up.

Picking the sheet of paper, Mako proceeds to read it completely, paying attention to the rules because that’s who she is. Raleigh peeks over her shoulder but it’s not like he can offer great insight.

“Do you have any ideas yet?” He asks in lack of something better to do. He ate his breakfast way too quickly and he’s in no hurry to get up. “Are you the leader, is this the rock band you couldn’t form before?” He asks, teasing but receptive in case he’s unnecessarily hitting a nerve.

“Man, shut it. This will be so cool!” Tendo’s so excited too, amazingly so.

Raleigh is blessed by his friends, having such a wholesome excitement coming through the Drift link with Mako, through the comfortable understanding of knowing Tendo for so many years.

“Oh. Doctor. Um… are you interested?” Mako’s voice startles him a bit. He didn’t notice Gottlieb approaching, much less him lingering on Mako’s other shoulder and staring at the flyer. She smiles softly at him and the man twists his mouth into something that very well could be a smile, Raleigh has a long way to go before deciphering the scientist. Luckily for him, Mako has enough empathy for the both of them, including her kindness to the K-Science staff.

Tendo blinks at the newcomer, as if he didn’t notice him either. Yet, the confusion doesn’t last long, he’s enlarging his smile and seeing all the possibilities of including the good doctor in their team.

“Gottlieb, my man, come sit with us! You in? We could totally use your coding skills, what do you say?”

Wobbling a bit, Dr. Gottlieb sits right beside Tendo, a nod at Raleigh as a greeting. Nod that Raleigh reciprocates.

“I am, as a matter of fact, interested. If you’ll have me, I’d like to join your group.”

Raleigh knows what’ll come next here too.

“We’ll have you so good, Hermann.” Tendo says and Mako hides her amused laughter with a fake coughing fit.

Incredibly enough, Raleigh is the one blushing at the comment. Dr. Gottlieb just glares at Tendo but at this point in his life, Raleigh is sure the man is immune to innuendos.

“We’d like to have you in our team, Doctor.” Raleigh feels the need to say, because so far Mako’s still _coughing_ and Tendo has the sleaziest look on. Zero welcoming, dear God.

“It’d be my pleasure, Ranger Becket.”

And Raleigh has to admit a tiny part of him is fond of this man. He isn’t sure why exactly but there’s something that makes him want to wrap him in the coziest duvet and give him hot tea and cookies to smooth that perpetual scowl.

Tendo squeezes his shoulder shortly and nods, showing a more sincere smile. “Honestly, it’d be cool having you. We’re going to make the most awesome warrior robot, _ever_.”

“We will.” Dr. Gottlieb assures as well, confident and strangely excited too.

Raleigh wonders…

“Okay, that’s good and all, but I just have to ask.” Tendo starts, and the soft almost soundless _oh_ that Mako lets out does nothing to prevent the awkward question. “Is this because Newt already signed up and didn’t consider you to be part of his team?” Dr. Gottlieb glares some more. “Oh Jesus!”

“That’s a valid reason.” Mako supplies. Raleigh and Tendo agree quickly.

“Totally!” They manage to say in unison.

Gottlieb looks around and gives them his most evil smirk. “We’re going to _dest_ _rr_ _roy_ Newton’s robot.”


	24. Mako & Herc (Rated: G)

When the cheerful shouts, crying and laughter all combined become too much, Mako knows just where she wants to go. Merely exchanging a look with Raleigh is enough, they both understand what the other is thinking.

Mako doesn’t even have to try, she instinctively knows what Raleigh’s next move will be. There’s Tendo right there and a toast for Yancy that’s been on hold for far too long, reminiscing about their past and commiserating on their love for the older Becket is in order. She’s okay with it. After all, Mako too has her own toast in the loving memory of her family to do.

That’s why they go their separate ways.

Getting away from it all is somehow devastating. She feels the pull inside her mind that’s asking her to stay at Raleigh’s side as if they should never be separated, not even for a few hours.

The fluorescent lights of the mess hall along with the noisy music provide a fake sense of well-being despite what had just transpired and leaving that is also complicated in a way she’s not ready to deal with.

Still, she walks away, legs almost marching on their own accord. Mako senses Tendo in her arms, lips on her neck whispering something indecipherable. Raleigh squeezes him tight, such an honest and needful embrace.

She dutifully ignores that as she ignores the somber people she passes by. They’re mourning and in grief, she can barely offer them a solemn nod of acknowledgement and a pat on the shoulder, an empty promise that now things will be alright. But lives were lost, dreams destroyed. Yes, there’s a future to be explored, that’s okay and all, but Mako gets it, the hollow feelings, everything that’s been lost.

Her body knows instinctively the path, walking readily like a zombie maybe or just an exhausted woman honestly. Mako has come and gone too many times through these hallways, metal echoing steps, darkness and light playing strategically in every corner. For a moment, she feels like a child following her father’s teachings, she’s a kid all over again, new to the white noise in the Shatterdome and new to the world.

Now, she is new to this world somehow, because this world feels like a new one, bright and hopeful. Or it’ll be, once the mourning is over. Once the sadness stops drowning them. It’ll be glorious.

It’ll be holy, a whole new beginning. It’ll be so—

_Sensei’s door is open._

The pure dread fills her chest completely, numbing her limbs. Flee-or-fight instinct kicking in. And it’s a bit ridiculous, who would break into the Marshal’s quarters? Now of all times? She feels a soothing mumble at the back of her mind, Raleigh’s soft tone hushing kind words. Wondering if they’re truly directed at her or if they’re left-overs from his conversation with Tendo, she pushes the door completely open.

Her breathing stops.

Everything is just as it was before. But honestly, what was she expecting?

And seeing Herc Hansen simply standing in the middle of the room like a ghost makes her shudder. Max sitting at his feet breaks her heart in a way she shouldn’t let on, it’s so sad.

“Mako… I’m sorry.” He says, voice hoarse, and Max lifts his head for a moment or two. “You surely… you surely have some phone calls to make.”

“I—”

Shit, that’s it. A pang of guilt stabs her, she has siblings to call!

No, wait. That’s not quite right.

Oh. Yes, she has Jake to call and Raleigh has Jazmine. One sibling each. Now that’s okay.

Herc watches her while her expression shifts from one end of the spectrum to the other, almost gracing Mako with a smile.

“Yes, I— I should talk to my brother.”

He nods and Max takes his cue, standing up. And seeing Herc so lost is such an awful feeling. It takes her back to being a kid really, lonely and sad, with no family left to love and be loved in return. It’s not really like that, but it feels like it.

A hand on his arm stops him, Max falling to his hunches heavily and blinking at Mako.

“I think… I should talk to my father first.”

The confusion and horror dancing on Herc’s somber eyes is overwhelming, she lets go of his arm immediately.

“What…?” But it dies on his lips.

Mako feels more guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach, she chose those words unwisely. And yet, she means it. Herc and Raleigh are her family. She has lost a father and a brother tonight, amongst the mass of innocent strangers and acquaintances alike.

“You aren’t alone. I am here. I’m…” Herc swallows the lump in his throat and Mako wants to hug him and cry the night away. “I’m not Chuck but I feel like I’m your daughter also.” He looks away, nodding, the emotions swirling in his eyes and twisted lips are too much to be contained. “We both lost them, Herc. I am so sorry.”

“Yes.” He chokes out. “My daughter…”

In the end, they do hug, desperately, and between fits of crying and silences and retelling of stories about Stacker and Chuck, the night becomes day.


	25. Hermann & Hannibal on Precursor!Possessed!Newt (Rated: G)

Hermann loathes that a mob boss is the one noticing this. It’s not the worst part of it all but it definitely alights something uncomfortable in his insides, something heated and negative akin to jealousy. He isn’t going to confess such a thing and yet that doesn’t stop the feeling from existing.

The smirk in Chau’s face is also aggravating, Hermann’s hand tightens on his cane, knuckles surely going white from the lack of blood flow. This is preposterous. And he still can’t accept how easily this man has maintained his association with the PPDC, now under Marshal Hansen’s leadership.

Hermann of course doesn’t offer Chau a seat or tea or anything remotely courteous. Glaring at him is the only (and totally mild) sign that they’re not in good terms. What’s more unacceptable is that his Newton maintains a semblance of relationship with this disgusting man.

“I don’t understand what you’re implying.”

“Oh, but I think you do.”

They both stand in the middle of the lab as if moving could open a spot for the other to attack. Which is ridiculous, because above all else, Hermann is a civil person and also because Chau’s people are stationed just outside the Shatterdome and both are intelligent enough to know that’s not advisable to start a war between thugs and military.

Maybe it has a little to do with both of them enjoying Newton’s company as well. Not that they would actually say this, of course.

“I do not, Mr. Chau.” He insists, because he’s stubborn as hell and because he is never going to admit the other is right. “I, in fact, have no idea what you’re trying to imply here.”

“Really, Doc?” Chau lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed and it irks every nerve in Hermann’s body that this man refers to him as ‘Doc’.

“Doctor Gottlieb.” He corrects one more time.

“Doctor Gottlieb.” Chau repeats, and grins. “Are you trying to tell me that your boyfriend cloning an entire secondary brain behind everyone’s back isn’t worrisome for you?” Hermann can’t stop the glare. It isn’t the first time Chau refers to Newton as his boyfriend, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. Nonetheless, such a childish word upsets him. He says nothing against though, since it’s an already lost battle and because Chau keeps talking. “Or that you don’t think this is important information?” An _hmpf_ kind of noise leaves his mouth and Chau’s grin widens. “Come on, I know you’re glad I came to you instead of, I don’t know, telling all this to Hansen. Right?”

And that does it.

“You won’t do such thing!” He punctuates this by slamming his cane against the floor, immediately regretting it when the sound echoes all around.

Chau shrugs. “You’re right. I won’t.” There’s a pause and Hermann wishes he’d be sitting, his leg starting to ache, dull and steady. “I would kidnap the kid before Hansen charges him for treason or forbids him from doing more research. War hero or mad genius, his brain is valuable.” Chau’s tone is grave but honest, in spite of his grin. Hermann believes him.

He doesn’t particularly like it. However, if things get to it, it’s good to know Chau will remove Newton from the equation. Which is equally disturbing and comforting in a strange way.

“Mr. Chau, you aren’t here to simply inform me of this… finding of yours about Dr. Geiszler. What is it that you really want?”

The man gives a step forward but Hermann stands his ground, chin up and eyes narrowed, both hands now clutching his cane.

“Me? Well, I want a lot of things, Doc. Exactly now? I was just checking on you – you aren’t infested by Kaiju thoughts, are you?” Another step. Another nasty look. “I’m wondering if our dear Newt isn’t the only one keeping secrets that could compromise this world’s safety…”

“I have nothing to explain to you! And how dare you suggest Dr. Geiszler is—”

Chau is beside him in two long strides as soon as his voice begins to arise, a hand on his shoulder shuts him immediately. “He is, Gottlieb.” Chau almost spits the words in his face, tone low and threatening. “And you may hate it, you may not like the fact that you didn’t notice or that I was the one to realize it. None of those things change what’s happening with him. And you should thank me, if it weren’t for me, you’d never knew until it was too late.”

“That is completely—”

“True.” Chau interrupts him. “That’s completely true. And that big fat brain of yours knows it.” It makes him splutter and he wants to protest but the big hand on his shoulder stays put, fingers barely exerting any pressure. Yet. “I won’t arrange an intervention for this boy, I won’t do anything about his new… inclinations, let’s call’em. And I’m not jealous like you, he can keep Alice for as long as he doesn’t betray me or messes with my business.”

“Alice?”

“The brain.”

Oh God, no. Newton named it. Newton is… involved in the worst kind of things, damn him.

“You, Doc,” Chau keeps going. “on the other hand, can get him the help he needs, right? And be all low key about it, surely.”

Hermann hates it that a mob boss is the one noticing this.

What’s more, Hermann loathes that Hannibal Chau is right.


	26. Kyouya on TamaHaru (Rated: G)

There’s something special about watching without meddling. There’s something to be a shadow, watching it all develop and, if necessary, to just move invisible threads around the people you love and swore to protect.

It’s funny because you have no idea how to protect Tamaki from love. But you try anyways.

*

It’s not so funny when you aren’t sure what’s happening with his heart, with Haruhi’s heart. Love is complicated, you know. And Tamaki is clueless and so kind. Haruhi is too, who are you to deny it?

However, there’s a hollow in your heart when they look at each other like that, there’s a whole world contained in those stares. There’s a bit of fear and longing and you think you get it.

And you still watch without meddling.

*

You get it because you might hide it but you feel too much.

You get it and that’s exactly why you can’t bring yourself to meddle.

*

There’s something about watching them dance around their own feelings. You won’t do anything, they can keep it up for as long as their hearts can handle it.

Because this it for them, you think. This is how it will be.

You sit at your desk at night and imagine a future where Tamaki and Haruhi are exactly like they’re right now – happy, clueless, gentle when it counts. And it’s amazing, it makes you happy for them. However, it hurts a little.

That’s a logical assumption, about them finding happiness together, white dress and black tuxedo and wedding bells echoing in a giant French church full of laughter and joyful tears.

And it hurts, since you belong there with them but not really. You are the friend, the confidant, the shadow. You are the one who won’t meddle, this future you imagine in the darkness will come to be reality and that’s it.

You deal, you can handle it.

*

It’s funny how you feel misplaced sometimes, and you still smile at them and hide a few things of your own.

The good thing is that they’re finally coming to terms with their pining and acting on their love. It’s silly, really. And quite endearing. And you watch it develop from afar almost, silent and expectant.

You watch the future occurring right in front of you.

You wouldn’t even dream of stopping it.

*

There’s sympathy cursing through you when Hikaru realizes it. Too late as it is, maybe. Fortunately.

You wonder if you’d have meddled then, if Hikaru had tried something like coming in between them.

*

“Hikaru wouldn’t have done that.” Kaoru mumbles past you and you stop and stare and _wonder_.

Tamaki and Haruhi are romancing, cluelessly and kindly as they are. Softly, you think. And Hikaru is sad but comforted by his little brother and by Mitsukuni and Takashi too.

So Kaoru walks by and winks shamelessly and says it oh so subtly.

“Hikaru wouldn’t have dared to separate them.”

That is that. And you believe him.

*

They kiss in your dreams and you want to die, you want to remain calm, unreachable. Having them permeating your dreams must stop at once. And yet, you still imagine soft lips and porcelain skin, hair that tickles and sweet promises of romantic love.

None of that is yours to taste. To try, to test.

You can’t sleep anymore it seems.

*

“Are you obsessed?” Kaoru asks. It’s innocent, without malice.

It hurts nonetheless.

“Of course not.” You reply, you deny, you wish for it to be true. “And I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” You add for good measure.

You lie.

Just a bit though.

*

Mitsukuni sometimes smiles at you as if he pities you.

You hate it.

*

Hikaru sits with you, mute and strong in his heartbreak.

He has learnt so much from Takashi, it is admirable. You think you can see a future there as well. Life has surprises stored for you if you just look.

Hikaru offers nothing but a nod and a hand squeeze. It is a bit worrisome. However, you say nothing either, as if afraid to speak up and tear this moment apart.

You squeeze his hand right back.

*

There’s something beautiful in the way Tamaki and Haruhi love. And you’re a grateful witness despite it all and you’re a better person for knowing them, for having them in your life.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“It’s not that bad anymore.”

And you don’t lie this time around.


	27. Jake & Mako (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Uprising, I suppose.

Seeing Mako in a hospital bed is agonizing, tubes and IVs everywhere and an annoying beeping sound flooding all his senses. She’s bruised and looks so very tired, both legs high and in plastic casts.

But she’s alive and that’s a miracle on its own, he wants to weep. All the air goes suddenly back to Jake’s lungs, ripping a coughing fit out of his dry throat and filling his eyes with tears. His chest is tight with the warmest emotion ever.

Raleigh is sitting at her side, smiling softly, almost looking away as if embarrassed at the display of emotions. Jake doesn’t even care, he’s so goddamned happy. Her name stuck in his lips. He thinks Nate squeezes his shoulder for a moment before he’s stepping into the room.

And he wants to say so many things, they almost died, they saved the world, he was so fucking scared and so fucking alone even if he really wasn’t. He didn’t have the time to mourn and now he doesn’t have to and this is just like a dream and— Oh shit, what if it _is_ a dream? Now he’s just so worried he’s asleep and what if he wakes up and Mako is dead? Nonono— _fuck_.

“You okay?” Raleigh asks, and it’s honest and soft and he doesn’t look at Jake for much, his eyes going back to Mako almost immediately.

And Nate does definitely squeeze his shoulder this time around. He probably makes some gesture to Raleigh because the guy is standing up after Mako nods.

She smiles and it seems painful but so beautiful. Damn, Jake is crying, he can’t help it, he’s so overwhelmed.

“We’d be right outside, if any of you need anything.” Raleigh says.

“Thank you.” And her voice is hoarse and dull. It breaks Jake’s heart into a million pieces. “I’m fine.” She says as soon as the door is closed again, as if she could read his mind.

“You look kinda awful.” He replies, tone weak and watery smile in place.

“Ah yes, I’ve had better days.” It makes him laugh and it gives him the courage to finally approach the bed. “You do look good and handsome though. As always.”

“Not my best day either.” He’s sort of another joke away from completely breaking down. “My God, you’re alive.” And he’s sitting where Raleigh was, just at the side of the bed, and the beeping is louder and more annoying and Mako’s purple bruises stand out even more than before but Jesus, she’s bright, radiant— _she’s alive_.

Her look is so soft and he can’t imagine her being off of pain meds, however she seems so in control of herself, so composed and lucid. She’s such a hero, Jake sometimes doesn’t know how to deal with it.

“I am.” A brief pause has her reaching out to him, he takes her hand without any hesitance yet carefully. “And so are you. And so are many, many others. Thanks to you.”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t do it alone.”

“I know.” Mako nods and grabs both their hands with her other hand, patting twice. “You all did good.” She squeezes and smiles.

Jake has forgotten for such a long time that Mako’s severe look and somber eyes are a residual effect of the war and years of military training. That does change people. But behind all that, she’s his sister, the best person he’s ever met, compassionate and kind and above all else, brave.

“Yeah.” He swallows against the lump in his throat. “We’ve saved the day, haven’t we?”

“You all did.” She takes her hands back and something in Jake burns in disappointment – he’s not a kid anymore, he doesn’t need to be hand-held through the bad times but damn if having Mako here after all that’s happened isn’t the best reward and yes, fuck it, he’d like to keep holding hands with her, hug her if her wounds allow it. “I’m sorry.” She says instead and it’s so disconcerting, why would she—? “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t even care about that! You’re here, that’s all that matters to me.” He’s the one reaching out now and Mako obliges. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He tries very hard not to start crying again. “Just tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“You are not, Jake.” Mako whispers, batting her eyes rapidly as if to fight back tears. “You’re not dreaming. You’re a hero and I’m very alive to watch you be the pride of the PPDC.”

“I’m none of those things.” He replies in a mumble. Any other day, he would go for it, showing off and meaning nothing of it. Today? Right now? He wants the humility and love he always gets from Mako.

Because she’s sort of everything right now. A beacon of hope once again.

“You should take my words.” And there’s a bit of mischief. “Considering your past behavior, you should accept my compliments that were so scarce before.”

A hearty laugh echoes in the room, drowning the constant beeping sound. “Rude.” He says all the same. “Okay then, I’ll take the title, I am a hero.”

“Good.” A smile and a nod and he’s once again submerged in humbleness.

“I’ll be the hero as long as you stay with us. You’re the legend, Mako.”


	28. Hermann & Bastien – Newmann (Rated: G)

It takes Hermann an embarrassing long time to notice what Newton is doing.

In his defense, Hermann is used to ignore Newton’s singing and mumbling, years sharing labs doing world’s most important work tend to help making you immune to outside influences and just focus on what needs to be done. Besides, it’s not like they see his father all that much, it happens so scarcely that the data is too tiny to collect and analyze properly.

Until it is not.

Until someone obviously points it out and spells it out for him. Preposterous.

Honestly, it takes an outsider explaining it to him to finally notice what Newton has been doing.

That’s how Hermann finds himself having a conversation with his little brother Bastien who’s laughing hysterically from the other side of the line because he _did_ notice. And he needed to tell him. Worst of all, he had the mental strength to tell their father about it.

Which is mortifying.

Hermann wants to strangle Newt and kiss him breathless because this little mad man is so freaking head over heels for him that he thinks singing a ridiculous song every damn time Hermann’s strict and forbidding father shows up is actually something funny and harmless to pull off. And Newton is sort of right, if not for the way that Bastien can’t stop laughing and the way proper and self-important Dr. Lars Gottlieb has said nothing on the matter so far.

“You really haven’t noticed it?” Bastien sounds so ecstatic and gleeful about it, he wants to be angry goddamned it, but both his partner and little brother are making it hard to do so.

“I have not.” He insists, because it’s in his nature to be stubborn. “How did _you_ notice?” And it isn’t the thing he actually wants to ask.

“How did you not?”

“I just didn’t. Can we please move on to the part where you share with me why you thought the best course of action was to tell our father about this?”

It’s a bit like they’re rebellious teens going against their parents’ will. There’s a sordid comparison with Romeo and Juliet there that he just won’t go for – they ended up _dead_ , that isn’t romantic. And okay, Hermann and Newton too almost ended up dead which probably gives them a sort of free pass to be silly. However, the singing to his father is outright demented.

The laughter subsides slowly and after a cough, Hermann feels his brother has come to worry about this.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He says, and it’s sincere so Hermann eases on the scowl. “I thought you both knew but didn’t talk about it.”

Ah right. That’s what usually happens with their father. The topics he doesn’t want to discuss are to remain unspoken forever – Newton of course being an exception because apparently the favourite gossip of the Gottlieb family is that Hermann found a partner so… _eccentric_. Yes, obviously, there aren’t any other great things to say about Hermann; like the fact that he’s a genius who helped save the world and all that. Oh no dear, birthday parties are all for whispers behind his back about how obvious it was that Hermann was gay and how impressive it is that he managed to get into a relationship with someone like Newton.

He clears his throat. “It’s alright.” Even if he isn’t sure he means it. “I suppose it was just a matter of time.”

“I guessed so too.” A pause, a breath for Hermann to calm down again. “If it makes it any easier, I do like Newt and I thought it was hilarious and kind of cute of him, you know? I mean, have you listened to the song? The lyrics?”

Hermann feels colour rise to his cheeks. No, no he haven’t, just the encore Newt sings to Lars – and only because Bastien told him to pay attention.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I’m gonna marry him anyway. Marry that boy, marry him anyway. Marry that boy. Yeah, no matter what you say, marry that boy and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so…? Rude._

“Clearly not.”

“Oh. Well.” Silence. “You totally should.” Hermann prepares himself for a long answer, about his distaste for all the music Newton listens to and about how improper it actually is to persist with this conversation and— And none of it makes it out of his mouth, Bastien rushes to add: “He even changed the pronouns, Hermann. Give it a shot, you should.”

*

Hermann can’t take the way Newt beams brighter than the sun when he accidentally gets the song stuck in his head and can’t stop singing it out loud at random times.

“Hermann!” He exclaims in awe and promptly forgets the mail he was checking.

“ _I hate to do this, you leave no choice. Can't live without him. Love me or hate me, we will be boys standing at that altar or we will run away to another galaxy, you know. You know he's in love with me, he will go anywhere I go…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wonders about it, the song is Rude by Magic!


	29. Amnesia!Chuck – Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chap #20

Chuck is done.

So very done with all this.

And he doesn’t even care that it’s only been a few weeks and that Dr. Melbourne assures it’s normal that he can’t remember just yet (yeah, right, that’s ‘cause it’s not her who has forgotten her goddamned fiance who happens to be a war hero and the most kind man on Earth and who has perfected the sad puppy eyes, and when he directs those at him—)

He wants this to be over. He wants to remember, he wants to be able to _know_ what brought them together, what secrets they have shared and why someone like Raleigh would decide to stay with him.

“Ugh. This is the worst.”

His bed is way too comfortable to leave now, and he hears steps and the clink of cups just outside in the kitchen. He thinks Mako and his old man (and where is Stacker?) are having breakfast and making soft conversation, sometimes he thinks he can make out a few words but it’s impossible to understand the whole chat.

He turns to his side, the somnolence has abandoned him. Blinking the remnant sleep away, his eyes settle on the other occupant of the room. It’s dark yes, but he recognizes the silhouette, lying there beside him. Which explains why the bed is so warm.

It makes him sigh.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He pauses. “Everything else feels so different, everything has changed. Except for you.” No reaction to his words though. “Except for us, right? We keep being the most important for the other. No wedding band can change that.” Still, no movement. “I know you aren’t sleeping, come on! I’m trying to open my heart here.” A soft snore as a reply. “Wow, really? I’m kind of suffering here and you’re sleeping on my identity crisis.”

More clattering and a soft laugh – old Herc must have said something funny, Chuck doesn’t blame him since Mako’s laugh is charming.

Another sigh.

“I wish you would tell me what happened since Pitfall. Every detail.” The snoring picks up in volume and Chuck rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, I get it. It’s alright, Hermann told me a lot of stuff about those years, it’s just—”

His bed partner decides now it’s a good time to move, head high and sleepy eyes, a wet spot from drool just barely visible.

“You’re so lucky I love you.” He laughs and reaches out, missing the other and actually planting his hand on the wet patch of sheet. “Ew. For real, you’re way too lucky I love you so much.” He shakes his head, smile wearing off slowly. “I wonder if you loved Raleigh like it was supposed to. Or… or if he loved you. If you loved each other. Still do, to be honest. That’d be nice I think.”

The other grumbles something unintelligibly, a sound between a groan and a growl.

“Yeah, yeah, you two love each other very much, right? Like anyone could just not love you, handsome boy.” And it seems that settles it. Chuck can’t believe how the other goes right back to sleeping. “My God. You have changed, huh. You used to be more active, big boy.” The silence is filled with water running, someone is probably washing dishes or something, and also with the not so soft snoring from his bed partner. “Man, you’re _old_.” Chuck says it like an insult but his smile returns full force. “And you’re way too lazy. I remember you not being there when I got back from the hospital, little shit.” A whine. “Oh what? You aren’t asleep anymore, did I wound your pride?” More whining. “Well, it’s not my fault you’re so old that—” He swallows dry, suddenly very aware that _years_ have gone by. “I’m so fucking happy you’re here. I can handle every other change, but you? I need you here.”

That finally does it, making Max get up, and a rumble of a bark later, he’s sitting on Chuck’s chest, licking his chin and whining even more.

“You big handsome boy, you’re old but you’re my baby, aren’t you?” He coos, inevitably in love with his dog. Max responds with another lousy bark, it’s adorable. “I guess Raleigh loves you because if he doesn’t, there was no way we could have gotten involved.”

A happy growl and a wagging tail are answer enough.


	30. Newmann Pre-PacRim1 (Rated: G)

Peru must be beautiful, Hermann thinks.

The rest of Lima must be beautiful even if inside this disgusting so-called bar is hard to tell.

He isn’t sure how he ended up here in the first place, with all the less companionable scientists the PPDC employs. All the nice ones having somehow managed to excuse themselves.

To be fair, Hermann isn’t _nice_ either but at least he has some semblance of decorum. Which is clearly missing on the others, more so after ingesting that much cheap alcohol. He has stopped after his first bottle of wine, his budget is kind of tight – scientist salary, mind you. Also, it isn’t a good idea to let his defenses down while sitting so close to one Dr. Netwon Geiszler.

So what happens next is bound to happen, he laments. Because one noisy Newton plus their less than savory coworkers equals Hermann getting mocked.

It starts innocently enough, Newton singing whichever song’s playing, it seems he knows every and each pop song that’s sounding and it isn’t only disconcerting but also ridiculous. Everyone is laughing and Hermann’s lips want to betray him and join the others.

Until another song comes up. Newton obviously knows the lyrics as well, and it’s actually singing it _to_ Hermann. The malign gleam in the others’ eyes is warning enough. Newton keeps singing and getting bolder and louder, pointing at Hermann and exaggerating expressions. It’s obvious he’s enjoying himself without noticing what’s going on in everyone else’s heads, Newton’s actually having fun without realizing what he’s implying. It makes Hermann cringe.

“ _You’re so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal, you’re so skinny you should really Super Size the deal. Secretly you’re so amused that nobody understands you. I’m so mean_ _‘_ _cause I cannot get you outta your head. I’m so angry ‘cause you’d rather MySpace instead. I can’t believe I fell—_ ” And there he halts himself suddenly, almost startled.

The laughing and shouting of their coworkers drown the rest of the lyrics.

“ _You’re so gay! You’re so gay!_ ” A few of them joke, not even bothering to pretend to go with the music.

Hermann’s so unimpressed. “Gentlemen.” He says as dignified as he can and throws a few bills on the table, not even checking if they’re dollars or local money. “That should pay my part.” And he stands as swiftly as his legs allow him.

The laughter doesn’t stop and he tries very hard to focus on the sound of his cane accompanying his walk, steady and grounding.

Then steps, hot at his heels.

“Hermann!” Newton calls. “Wait!”

So he stops. Newton almost crashes into him, a hand on his shoulder to avoid the collision.

“Dude, _God_. I’m sorry.” And he looks so remorseful when Hermann turns around. “It wasn’t my intention. Those guys just run with it in the worst way and— It was stupid, it’s actually an awful song.” He lets his hand drop from Hermann’s shoulder slowly.

For all the rumors about them hating each other’s guts… well, Newton isn’t nice either. But he has treated Hermann better than most people. Antagonizing, yes. Annoying? Too much. Extremely hurtful on purpose? Never.

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” He insists. “Look, I know your theories are all wrong but… joking about your sexuality? That’s a jerk move.” Newton pauses, rubs the back of his neck and offers a feeble, nervous smile. “You know stuff about me, private stuff. Like my mental health problems. And you’ve never made fun of me. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you for being gay.”

“It’s alright.” He repeats and feels the corner of his lips lifting in a half smile he hasn’t authorized. “I don’t like boys, don’t worry.”

“Ah.” Newton looks small and disappointed.

“I like _men_.”

“ _Oh_.” It’s chirpy and Newton almost jumps in place, nodding obtusely.

“That’s why our coworkers shouldn’t worry about it, they’re all immature boys who haven’t grown up yet.”

Newton clears his throat. He’s flushed and his eyes are so green it’s impossible not to stare at them in the dim light. Hermann may be smiling in that particular way of his that he thinks it should make his intentions clear.

“I’m not like them though…” He squeaks.

“No, you’re not.” Hermann confirms. The smile is full on and he may or may not be looming over Newton, eyes probably predatory.

“Hermann…” He swallows against the lump in his throat. “Hey, um. I’m really bad at social cues so forgive me if I’m wrong but I really feel like you’re doing this on purpose and I need to know if that’s the case ‘cause like, I’m not opposed to it! Just a bit afraid I’m reading this all wrong and—”

“Newton.” He cuts the other off. “I did wait, right? I’m still listening to your rambling, am I not?”

“Yeah…” Newton looks around as if confused. “I’m getting hot under the collar, so… Are you flirting with me? After I sang that shitty song to you?”

“It has nothing to do with the song. And yes, I’m flirting with you.”

That confession tears a strange sound out of Newton’s mouth, like he’s going to choke on mere air at the same time that he wants to say every swear word he’s ever learned. Hermann has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling wider.

“Sweet!” Newton exclaims.

“I take it’s well received, then.”

He almost sends his own glasses flying with the quick nodding he’s pulling.

“Good. Let’s go someplace else then.”

“Oh heck yeah!”

The enthusiasm is endearing but for the sake of his reputation Hermann rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me reconsider your status of man, I don’t want to downgrade you to boy.” He says, and starts walking away, feeling impulsively confident that Newton will follow.

Which he does.

So maybe not exploring the beauty of Lima tonight won’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Ur so gay by Katy Perry - because I can't be the only one thinking it's catchy but really problematic.


	31. Haruhi on their OT5 (Rated: G)

Haruhi realizes it’s kind of demented and weird. From an outsider point of view it surely seems strange, as if she’s been swallowed by the opulence and comfort of her rich friends.

Not quite like that though.

It’s actually sort of funny, she supposes.

She’s very aware of what it looks like, the five of them living together without a care. People talk and whisper behind their backs, so many outrageous rumors about their living arrangement. As if it’s anyone else’s problem.

Sometimes it worries her that people may feel the need to tell Tamaki something unsavory. Sometimes it terrifies her that Kyouya could decide to do something morally dubious against that kind of people. Sometimes she can’t handle the idea of Hikaru getting tired of this lifestyle. Sometimes she wonders how Kaoru keeps them together the way he does, the way no one else could even suspect.

It’s not like she doesn’t trust them, of course that isn’t the issue here. But it’s impossible for her to calm her panicky heart most of the time. What they’ve been taught, implicitly, without words yet through society’s actions as if everyone’s morals were the same and it was okay to judge others for their life choices.

Rationally, intellectually, she knows they love each other and that misery comes from others’ expectations upon them, expectations they have no reason to uphold if they don’t want to.

God, she wishes she could erase the memory of Tamaki crying and crying because he thought he couldn’t handle his love for all of them. So desperate and sad, overwhelmed and worried he could loose them all if didn’t pick one. Like there was a law forbidding him to love more than one person at a time.

Or the way Hikaru thought he needed to make clear that Kaoru was an essential part of his life and that he was okay with everything as long as Kaoru was too. Both or no one. Haruhi feels dread just thinking about what fears must habit the twins’ heads.

The timid way Tamaki had to question how this could even work.

In any case, she’s so happy Kyouya and Kaoru had talked about it. One night, curled in bed with only him, Kyouya confessed to her that he and Kaoru had always known somehow. Had even planned and fantasied of all of them coming to live together. As they are now.

They’re in charge in a subtle way. People see Tamaki in all his glory, leading them like fools in love. And they are, don’t get her wrong. However, it’s more than that. They follow Tamaki, and behind his golden shine, Kyouya pulls the threads necessary and Kaoru coaches her and Hikaru to understand better what they’re doing.

It’s a weird relationship, for sure.

Tamaki’s love for Haruhi, Hikaru and Kyouya completely reciprocated. Just like her love for the three of them. With Kaoru is different though, and not for that less valid, they love each other, yes and still it’s not the same. It doesn’t bother her at all. Besides, Kaoru and Kyouya make an excellent couple, they probably could be an item independently of the rest of them, they simply don’t want to.

She’s pretty sure that even Tamaki has a different kind of relationship with Kaoru. It’s okay. Because Hikaru has a different kind of relationship with Kyouya also. Although there’s love all around to bond more than enough to keep this arrangement going.

Yes, Haruhi realizes it’s unconventional at best.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	32. Amnesia!Chuck & Aleksis – Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chap #29

The Kaidonovskys are throwing a party. And Chuck has no idea what’s exactly the motive behind it, whether an anniversary or birthday or what. Maybe nothing special? Or maybe it’s a celebration over the fact that Chuck’s brain didn’t end up scattered on the paved road, stupid bike accident.

Although, to be completely honest, they stopped the end of the world, they can party whenever they want for whichever reason they want, they’ve earned the right to do so.

Besides, he can’t remember any of their infamous parties – and from what he remembers previous to Pitfall, he wasn’t allowed when living in the same Shatterdome because he was too young back then.

Now, he just volunteers to help prepare it if only to escape a few hours from his home.

Don’t get him wrong, he adores he has a home, a place so warm and _familiar_. However.

However, he sometimes needs the distance, the recapitulation, the space to process what’s happened so suddenly in his now amnesic state. That space can easily be with the Kaidonovskys, they don’t talk all that much and are usually glad to have him and Max around.

He helps rounding tables and chairs and setting the food in various plates. He leaves plastic cups everywhere too, just in case.

Aleksis is toying with a huge speaker and an app on his phone, trying out the music he can play with them. Sasha is finishing the grocery shopping, so the food and alcohol will be more than enough for the night.

It feels a bit like helping another set of parents. It’s kind of weird, because Chuck has two sets of parents already – the one in his memory, Herc and his mom; and the one in the present, his dad and Stacker. It gained him a sister, so he’s okay with it. It also has a lot to do with the fact that he has known since forever that the two of them have feelings and damn, that one conversation he eavesdropped that one time, Stacker was so fucking supportive, how could Chuck be against it?

Still, he feels Sasha and Aleksis could be another part of his family, very similar to parents. It’s funny, he kind of thinks this applies to Hermann and Newt – and when did _that_ even happen? The residual fondness of bonding after saving the world, he supposes.

And well, the Wei triplets are like his older brothers. And Tendo a weird uncle.

Honestly, his family has expanded so much.

“What’s problem, boy?” Aleksis asks, music suddenly low in volume. “You look concerned.”

He must, shuffling chairs and moving plates around without a purpose, simply lost in thought. “I’m okay.” He shrugs. “Just thinking, I guess.”

“About?”

That’s a good question that he doesn’t know how to answer. About life and family, could be it. Instead, he shrugs again as a reply.

“Ah.” Aleksis utters the monosyllable as if it explains everything. It probably does because despite what people glimpse of him, the Russian is a smart and caring guy. “Raleigh Becket.” He finally pronounces, like a verdict.

It makes Chuck groan. “ _No_.”

Aleksis laughs, loudly and warmly. It’d be endearing if it weren’t for the fact that he’s laughing at him. Okay, it’s endearing either way, but Chuck has an ounce of dignity to shove the other away, a mild punch to the arm, even if he can’t move him one inch.

“Nothing wrong thinking about your husband.” The smile is slight and teasing and Chuck takes it at face value.

“Not my husband, mate.” He counteracts quickly. “Yet.” He adds at last because the guilt is still fresh in every nook of his mind.

“Yet.” Aleksis repeats, and nods. “You will be soon enough, I am sure.”

That takes Chuck by surprise. “You sure?” He insists, and Aleksis nods once again, very sure it seems. “Why?” As soon as it leaves his mouth, he regrets it. It sounds desperate but he can’t help it. “ _How?_ ”

“You love him. Do you not?”

The thing is… does he? Does he now? The despair has lodged in the low of his lungs and it’s hard to breath. He hates this uncertainty.

“How could I possibly know?” Chuck manages to utter in slight panic. “I don’t remember anything! I _imagine_ that’s the case.” He pauses because Aleksis looks so worried. “There’s a reason I gave him the ring, right? But _I don’t know!_ ”

“Boy.” The word is meant as comforting and Chuck wants to latch onto that feeling. It gets easier when Aleksis hugs him, strong and tender at the same time. “It’s okay.”

“Ugh, I know it will be.” Chuck says when they part, furiously wiping his eyes. He wasn’t crying, shut up. “But right now, not remembering anything about Raleigh and me is frying my nerves.” Aleksis pats his shoulder. “And he’s such a fucking nice guy? I can’t handle it.”

“Ah?”

“You know, like he won’t pressure me. He barely talks to me and when he does, he’s really careful? I’m not gonna break, man. Fuck him treating me all nicely.” The grin Aleksis offers him takes him aback a bit. “ _What?_ ”

Aleksis shakes his head and finally turns around, back to fiddling with his phone and the music.

“What?” Chuck tries once more, feeling himself blush for some reason.

*

By the time Sasha comes back, Chuck has already stomped off to his dads’ apartment, intent on loosing the opportunity to be part of the party.

“What happened?”

“Boy’s figuring out his feelings.”

“Ah. Of course.” Sasha’s smile too wide to misinterpret. She leaves a kiss on Aleksis’ cheek and goes to put the groceries away. “It’s always troublesome with him.” She sentences.

“Good match with Becket. He only has to remember.”

“Or make new memories.”


	33. Hikaru/Takashi (Rated: T)

This is the first time they sleep in the Morinozuka Residence.

And yes, of course sleeping is a euphemism.

But it’s the first time in this place, in Takashi’s own bed. The first time after sharing dinner with his brother and parents, _a family dinner_.

Hikaru could get used to this. Because he loves Takashi and his family is super nice and damn, they have good sex and out of the bedroom, they have fun too. What else could he ask for?

As a child, he thought Kaoru would be his only family. He was wrong, after their rebellious phase it was obvious that there was room for their parents, and even a little sister.

Then he thought it would be all with Tamaki and the Host Club. It’s a bit comical still calling themselves the Host Club as if those days haven’t come and already gone for quite some time now. Anyway, he was wrong once again. Because finding Takashi had a liking for him that he could completely reciprocate, opened a door that he hadn’t even seen before.

This night, all soft and tender and full of warmth, shows this is the third family he’s acquired.

Hikaru is okay with it.

More so after a good orgasm, smile still wide and unguarded, trying to steady ragged breaths and calm thumping hearts. Yes, this is something he can get used to.

Takashi reaches for his hand and they entwine their fingers, it’s so sweet. It’s probably the kind of romance he never knew he wanted. Or needed.

“Elope with me.” He says, disrupting the silence, out of the blue and fueled by adrenaline and contentment.

It makes Takashi choke on thin air, he starts coughing unceremoniously.

“ _What?_ ”

He grins unashamedly. “Let’s elope. Let’s run away together.”

And despite the surprise, Takashi catches on fairly quickly, hands instinctively going for Hikaru’s hips as he’s straddled, cheeky smile invading his vision. Hikaru giggles and dives in for a new round of kisses.

“Whatcha say?” He asks in between languid and passionate kisses. “New York? Or Paris?”

“Hikaru…” And it’s a mix between a grunt and a gravelly moan.

“Hmmm, maybe South America?”

Takashi’s hands travel from his hips to his shoulder, lightly teasing his back and chest and it almost tickles.

“Hikaru.” He calls, more seriously, hands on his face now. Takashi looks… concerned, at least that seems to Hikaru and it makes him stop altogether, a bit breathless. “Are you serious?”

He nods as a reply, but deflates way too quickly, lowering himself until he’s lying flat on Takashi’s chest, face hidden against his neck.

“Yeah.” He utters in a tiny whisper. “I’m for real.”

Takashi nods and Hikaru only feels the movement, strong hands rubbing circles on his back. It’s so comforting and all that cocky attitude has fled from him. It’s amazing how Takashi can make him feel invincible but at times, it’s like he’s a small kid all over again.

“Listen.”

_Oh shit._

It existed this possibility that Hikaru didn’t dare to consider before. He got used to this too promptly to last. And maybe this was the last time and that’s why this has been such a nice evening, the Morinozuka family so kind to him as a sympathetic goodbye.

So he listens even if he doesn’t really want to.

“I’ll go wherever you want to go, Hikaru.” Takashi says in the end. _That_ startles him. He lifts his head, eyes wide with shock. “I’ll elope with you if that’s what you want.” And the smile is so fond. “Yes, why do you look like that? What’s with your expression?”

“I—” He bites his lips to stop the smile but it doesn’t really help. “I was afraid you’d say something different.” He confesses either way. “You seemed concerned when I mentioned the eloping plan?”

“ _I_ don’t want to elope.”

“Oh.”

“But I’ll follow you.” Takashi is the one initiating the kisses now. “If you truly want to.”

“No.” He responds automatically, because if he thinks about it this was never about eloping at all. “No, of course not. I was being ridiculous. We have everything here, right?” Takashi nods his agreement and lowers his hands, suddenly very in the mood to continue exactly where they left off. Hikaru giggles some more. “I have everything I could ask for right here.”


	34. Mako & Chuck finding out about Herc/Stacker/Tendo (Rated: T)

She just entered an alternate reality, another universe where things are upside down and it doesn’t make sense. It’s the only explanation. Opening the door to the apartment transported her to Earth Two where Chuck and Stacker are engaged in a physical fight in the middle of the kitchen, Chuck threatening bloody murder, and Tendo watching them with wide eyes as if he can’t decide to meddle into it or call Herc.

Or to call the police maybe.

Another hypothesis Mako entertains herself with is one where they all actually died during Operation Pitfall and everything after closing the Breach, surviving and living a pretty happy life as war heroes, is just a fever dream.

A loud smack brings her back to reality and now she _does_ meddle into the fight.

“Knock it off.” She orders.

It was honestly unnecessary since Stacker had the upper hand and would have mopped the floor with Chuck. But still. She grabs Chuck by the shoulders and pulls to disentangle him.

“Get off, I’m gonna kill the bastard!”

“Please, just listen to us.” Tendo says, and it’s the first time Mako has heard him so nervous. And that’s saying something for the kind of job Tendo used to do for the PPDC where he needed nerves of steel.

He had them.

But here and now? He looks so miserable and guilty. Pale and sweaty, like he’s seen a ghost.

“Man, that’s funny! I think I’ve heard enough already!” Chuck spits and shakes violently until Mako lets go.

She does so only because Stacker nods at her. Oh, she has fallen into something big and important and to be honest, she was better off dealing with landing on Earth Two.

“You understand nothing, boy.” Stacker says, impassive yet dangerously authoritative.

“I think I understand plenty, you cheating asshole.”

That startles her. _What did_ _he_ _just say?_

“What?” She utters, shocked. Chuck snarls and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the other two. “Repeat it.” Because this is an insult that she won’t take lightly. He’s accusing her sensei of something way too undignified, it simply can’t be.

“You look surprised.” Chuck responds instead. It starts to sound like a good time for Stacker to grab her before Mako’s the one kicking and screaming bloody murder. “Did you look up to your daddy? Did you trust him? Well, my old man did too and look what he did!” He points at them, furious and taking a step forward. Mako readies to intercept him in case he tries anything funny. Stacker is glaring, basically dripping venom from his every pore. “You should be on my side.” He tells her but Mako shakes her head, clenching her fists. “Don’t you preach honesty and self-control? Don’t you idealize loyalty?”

“Chuck, wait—” Tendo gets cut off by a feral growl. Like Chuck has learned to communicate from Max instead of other human beings.

“Haven’t you told my dad that you consider him a father figure too?”

“Yes.”

“Then fuck Pentecost for cheating on him with Elvis here, who has the guts to call himself my dad’s friend.” And it comes out slow and dangerous, ice cold rage.

“What the—”

When she turns around and inspects the situation, it seems that Chuck is actually saying something awful but real. In her focus to control Chuck’s fury she didn’t pay careful attention to the other two. Stacker is naked from the waist up and Tendo’s hair is a mess, shirt unbuttoned and suspenders missing.

“Oh shit.” She mumbles, eyes and mouth going wide.

“Yeah.” Chuck says with a twisted sense of victory and another step forward has him right beside her. Both very clearly judging Stacker and Tendo.

“No, Mako, just listen…”

Well, fate doesn’t want Tendo to finish his sentences because he gets interrupted by the sound of the lock and voices and steps approaching. Mako feels the tug in the back of her mind and the tense muscles on Chuck’s shoulders are an obvious pointer as well.

She also feels a deep sorrow that things have come to this. She guesses the two new participants of this mess are as surprised as she was when she came in.

“Uh… Hi?” Raleigh greets uncertainly, inspecting them all as if he’s just walked into another dimension.

“What is happening here?” Herc questions, lowering the grocery bags on the counter before trying to go for Stacker. Chuck’s hand on his arm prevents him from reaching him. “What—?”

“I’m sorry.” She responds.

Tendo’s so pale that Raleigh worries enough as to frown. In the end, Tendo just hides his face in his hands and groans helplessly.

Finally, Herc and Stacker exchange a few looks, a once-over reveals the state of dishevelment of the two and imagining Chuck barging in is only logical. The flow of hatred and concern fluttering in their connection makes it all the more obvious for Herc.

Stacker turns and picks up his gray t-shirt.

“I see what is happening.” Herc proclaims placidly. Turning around to face his son is easy and he hugs him tightly.

Raleigh spares a look to Mako, trying to grasp what’s really going on.

“Dad, they…” Chuck tries.

“I’m very sorry you found out this way.”

Mako’s knees go weak and Raleigh opens his mouth only to shut it right the next second. Herc lets Chuck go and his eyebrow are high in his hairline, completely lost.

“God.” Tendo manages to choke out, muffled by his own hands.

“What?” Mako questions, and with just one word she’s asking so much. She’s heart-broken, her sensei and Herc, who’s like another father for her… how could they? And why didn’t they tell them?

“Dad…” Chuck starts in a tiny voice. “Did you guys break up?”

“What?!” Herc counteracts immediately. “Oh.” He utters softly. “Oh no, son. We’re poly.” And it’s so goddamned casual, Mako believes that Chuck may want to die a bit. “We’re both dating Tendo.”


	35. Poly!Hermann/Poly!Tendo (Rated: T)

Tendo thought that after winning the war he wouldn’t have to do this anymore. He was wrong. He secludes himself in a corner, indulging in a glass of champagne. From here, he can see Herc mingling around, ensuring they get more funds and endorsement – they need to keep investigating and improving the Jaegers, peace can be broken at any time.

Newt is at the other end of the room, attracting more attention that he can handle, speaking about Kaiju anatomy and everything in between. He looks quite handsome with his hair slightly tamed and a black suit, electric blue tie demanding people to acknowledge his eccentric punk nerd status. Others roll their eyes at him but he keeps going, it makes Tendo smile.

At his left, someone clears their throat and it pulls him back to reality. “Another one?” Hermann says, offering a flute of champagne. He nods, taking it and feeling suddenly sheepish about being caught staring.

He was really focused on checking the others that he never noticed Hermann leaving the crowd and approaching him.

“Thank you.” He smiles. Newt isn’t the only one looking handsome tonight. Hermann isn’t stereotypically attractive but he’s his own brand of attractive. The suit fits him beautifuly, his hair isn’t much better styled than usual but looks so nice for some reason. “You enjoying yourself?” Tendo asks, because it’s the polite thing to do and not because he’s itching to follow that statement with an invitation to go to a more private place if Hermann isn’t having any fun.

“Ah well.” He pauses.

“Not your scene?” Tendo teases, fond smile in place. _Don’t say it, don’t flirt. Just. Don’t._

“I guess you could say that.” And he’s smiling somewhat shyly. “I—”

“Dr. Gottlieb.” Herc interrupts, surprising them both. “There are some _very important_ people that would like to meet you.” The stress in their importance has Hermann twisting his mouth in disgust. “Follow me, please.”

He does, gifting Tendo with one last tiny smile and a nod of goodbye.

Tendo watches them move gracefully towards a flock of well-dressed old men.

“Oh I saw you looking at the good old doctor, my man.” Newt suddenly says right beside him. It startles a muffled gasp out of him. Honestly, Tendo needs to keep better track of his coworkers, goddammit.

He glares. “Please shut it. Besides, I’m married.”

Newt makes a dismissive hand gesture. “Like I don’t know Alison and you have an open marriage. I recognize that glint in your eyes, I’ve seen it before.”

“And you remember how good it went when I tried to get into your pants?” He drowns the rest of his champagne. “We were both so drunk you started crying saying you didn’t like me that way and then I told you you didn’t have to like me, just touch my dick?” Newt blushes but shakes his head, regaining his smile quite quickly. “It was awful, you started crying harder and then _I_ started crying because I do like you as a friend and that was a shitty thing to say.”

“Hey, you apologized right after, dude, it’s fine! Anyway, I’m right about this, just go for Hermann, it’s bad for my health seeing you mooning and not making a move.”

“I hate you.” He deadpans.

Newt pokes his ribcage with his index and sing-songs “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” He sighs and throws his arm over Newt’s shoulder in a half-hug. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” It sounds honest and yet… Tendo’s doubtful, one must be blind to not notice there’s something between the scientists.

“I’ll think about it.”

Newt grins.

*

Tendo wants to die.

Hermann looks so happy with his wife, presenting her around the Shatterdome with pride and fondness. She smiles so big at him. They shake hands, exchange pleasantries and Tendo wants to die.

He rushes out of there as fast as humanly possible.

*

 _Fuck this_ , he thinks bitterly to himself, playing with the cigarette in his hands.

It’s ridiculous, really. Hermann has a right to be married and Newt probably thought that it was alright for them to hook up despite Hermann’s commitment.

The lighter makes a miserable spark but he doesn’t put it to the cigarette.

“That’s an impressive show of strength.” And he chokes on nothing when Hermann speaks. His smile is soft and his steps slow until they’re closer. “Are you okay?” Hermann takes the cigarette and lighter from his trembling cold hands.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Arching an eyebrow, he lights it. “Really?” At Tendo’s nodding, he takes a long drag and the smoke swirls in the wind. “And here I thought you were having a crisis over wanting me and discovering I’m married.”

Tendo’s mouth falls open, completely flabbergasted. “What?” He utters pitifully.

“Never trust Newton, dear. He’s mouthy.”

“Look, Gottlieb, I’m sorry. I didn’t know—” A thin delicate finger quiets him.

“I’m very interested, Commander Choi.” Ashes fall silently. The hand as well. “We could do something together. If you’re still interested, that is.”

“I am. But you’re married.”

Hermann blinks and finally throws the cigarette to the floor, putting it out with the tip of his cane. “So are you.”

“It’s different.” He tries to explain. It’s been quite some time since he has felt so out of his element when it comes to human relations.

“Because you have an open marriage? Is your wife polyamorous like you?”

“Exactly.”

Hermann’s smirk is something Tendo’s sure he hasn’t seen before, it’s blinding and smug. “Surely yours is the only open marriage.”

He groans. “No! That’s not what I— _oh_.” Hermann looks so amused. “Are you saying that…?”

“Vanessa was thrilled, she wanted to meet you in person before we agreed on anything. I think she likes you. Would you like to have dinner with us? Alison can join in, of course. Maybe Newton too if that’d be amenable for you.”

“Yes.” He chokes out hastily. “ _Yes_.”


	36. Kyouya/Kaoru (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose follow up to chap #33

Hikaru retells the whole conversation with great detail, every word, every feeling, every touch. His brother would never admit it out loud but Kaoru is well aware of the fact that he’d be devastated if Mori were to break up with him. They’re the kind of unexpected couple that shock people but work marvelously, they’re definitely made for one another. It’s endearing and cute and Kaoru loves them endlessly.

A part of him thinks it’d be such an excellent idea to just… elope. No strings attaching them to anyone but each other. Romantic, right? The world to roam, a loving memory in every continent. Eternal spring if they so desire.

Okay, yes, maybe it’s silly. And Hikaru wasn’t thinking straight then. (Ha! Pun totally intended, because neither of them is straight, not one bit.) He confesses tight in their hug that he truly didn’t want to go anywhere, he just said so looking for a reaction or something Hikaru can hardly explain.

Kaoru might get it. The need to push and experiment with what he already has. The exhilaration of knowing this person is _yours_ , and he will follow you to the end of the world if you ask him to do so. If you want him to, he’ll leave everything for you.

And that’s something Hikaru would never want, to cut Mori off from his friends and family, they’re extremely important to even try. Kaoru definitely gets this. They’re the same after all. Besides, who could sincerely proclaim to love the other while trying to isolate him? That would be too cruel.

Besides, their days being needlessly cruel basically ended when they met Tamaki.

Look at them now. Look at his big brother, contemplating commitment for the first time. It’s sweet. Kaoru wants nothing more than this for him, loyalty and love.

He whispers his good wishes against Hikaru’s neck, depositing a chaste kiss there to seal the wish.

*

Kaoru is warm and cozy, slightly lightheaded from the red whine they’ve been drinking even before dinner. And now, both splayed on the couch, TV on as background noise and ambiance, he can’t help but replay his conversation with Hikaru, bringing all those feelings back in full force – more so now that he’s calm and a bit drunk.

“Kyouya.” He finally calls, and it makes the other lower his phone to look his way. An arched eyebrow shows Kaoru that he does have Kyouya’s attention. “We should elope.” He proclaims.

And that’s a great opener, it seems. Kyouya’s eyebrow rises even more, it looks like it’s impossible, reaching his hairline like that.

A moment of silence passes by, observing each other under the dim light the TV offers.

“No.” Kyouya replies. “We should not.” The deadpan tone startles a scoff of a laugh out of him and that’s an easy way to let Kyouya know this isn’t completely serious.

“Why not?”

Kyouya pockets his phone and sits upright. They’re relaxed but not wasted, Kaoru knows his eyes are shining with amusement and Kyouya’s tiny smile is dripping with curiosity.

“Ootoris don’t run away. Simple as that.”

It’s endearing for Kaoru how Kyouya explains it in a few sentences. He doesn’t ask where the idea came from or why he’s bringing this topic if he doesn’t mean it.

They go with the flow.

“What if I really wanted to?” He presses, also straightening himself in the sofa. He’s smiling so big that it must be ridiculous.

This is nothing like what Hikaru went through. And that’s more than fine because their relationships are vastly different.

“If you really wanted to…?” It sounds mischievous.

For a moment, Kaoru expects Kyouya to answer that in that case, he’d break up with him. And maybe fully sober, that would hurt some; however, now this is teasing and with no consequences.

“Yeah! Let’s leave it all and just elope!” He insists.

Kyouya leans into him, glasses reflecting the light from the TV and obscuring his eyes, smile becoming an unreadable twist of lips. “If you really wanted to, I’d obviously try to knock some sense into you. Like I said, Ootoris don’t run away.” Kaoru opens his mouth to expose his two cents, since it wouldn’t be to run away – he promptly shuts it when Kyouya adds: “Yes, it would look that way even for a romantic partner.”

“Ootoris are the worst.” He says and leans forward too, not one to back down in the face of a challenge.

“We are, aren’t we?”

 _Yes_ , he wants to respond. _Mori would elope with Hikaru_ , he wants to comment. He won’t of course, because it’d mean putting his brother in the spotlight for something unimportant. But oh how he wants to tease Kyouya until there’s nothing left of them than these games, this walking on thin ice for fun.

“I’m not going to elope with you.” Kyouya continues, voice steady and low. “I’m going to sit you down, kiss you breathless and convince you that our lives are right here, there’s nowhere else for us.” His throat feels dry and hoarse as if he just swallowed sandpaper. Kyouya ignores his wide eyes and gaping mouth and moves closer. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to leave, but I can’t follow you. So I’m going to try everything in my power to tie you to me.” Kaoru swallows and Kyouya follows the movement of his Adam’s apple with hungry eyes. “Before you decide to go, I am going to propose to you, and ask you to stay with me. For the rest of our lives.”

“Kyouya…”

“Actually. I’m doing that right now, Kaoru. Will you marry me and never leave me?”

“ _Kyouya!_ ” There’s urgency and disbelief and he almost knocks Kyouya jumping in surprise.

“I can go for the ring if you want. It’s in our bedroom.” Kyouya offers, grin big and unguarded.

“Oh fuck.” And he laughs, drunk on happiness. “You smooth bastard!” There’s that arched eyebrow again. “Yes, let’s marry!”


	37. Hermann/Vanessa & Hermann/Newt (Rated: G)

It’s done.

The war is won and Hermann has the worst headache in history even before allowing Newton to drink the vodka that has suddenly been making the rounds.

His leg and hip ache, his hands are twitchy, his vision becoming blurry and going into focus quickly after. He feels memories that are not his flooding the periphery of his brain.

The angry blue taints his will for seconds at a time but then Newton is looking at him, squinting through cracked glasses and he knows they’re both in the same page.

Until they’re not and Newton is turning away, emptying a bottle like a pro and leaving, tumbling and tripping with his own two feet.

Hermann feels the despair and loneliness and this is the moment to come clean, even if Newton saw everything in the Drift.

*

He meets Vanessa in college. She’s beautiful and opinionated and amazingly talented at singing and drawing. She’s already a freelance illustrator and while people around him seem to think that’s not much to be in life, he is in awe.

She talks with intent and fiery eyes and a bit of “unladylike” terms. It sort of adds to her charm. Hermann is drawn to her immediately. And it’s her wits that do the trick. He falls. _Hard_.

Vanessa is smart, she doesn’t need to be a genius to be able to discuss with him and damn her, she delivers her comebacks flawlessly. It makes him stutter and fall even harder.

Their friend in common thinks they hate each other.

That’s so far from the truth.

She’s loud and never back downs from a challenge. Hermann is more introverted but not less stubborn. They clash and it’s perfect.

Somehow, they’re meant to be. Bickering and honest conversations alike. To everyone’s surprise, they become a couple quite quickly.

*

Newton’s path is easy and obvious, there aren’t that many places to go.

The lab is a mess. Hermann pointedly avoids looking at where he found Newton, seizing and, for all he knew, _dying_. Drops of blood marking the portion of floor where he fell.

They don’t talk. They gravitate towards each other all the same.

More suspicious alcohol shows up and they sit on the battered couch. He wants to say that Newton should go to the medical bay, check his injuries, the cut in his forehead looks nasty. Maybe get some MRIs while he’s there.

To be fair, Hermann should go too.

“I’ve finally found out how Vanessa looks like.” There’s finality, there’s resignation. “She’s a bit like… _me_.”

*

It’s not that easy with Newton.

They don’t meet in person right away. First, they exchange emails and just with that, Hermann knows what kind of person Newton is. He is smart and this time the comebacks come from a genius like himself. The emails come and go and the world is ending and they work well together. At least for their standards. Probably.

When they meet in person, there are sparks and chaos and it’s the best and the worst simultaneously. They argue – like they’ve been doing in their written messages. It isn’t much different except that the feedback is immediate and delivered spitefully, tone of voice lacking in the mails. They part ways, and Hermann just _feels_ it.

Kaiju, of all obvious things, and the PPDC of course, reunites them.

They work under constant pressure and against the clock. And yet, their dynamic doesn’t really change. Some say they hate each other but Hermann has seen Newton’s pleased grin after a fight of words that actually pushes them to better theories.

And yes, Hermann fills complaint after complaint and sends them to HR but nothing comes out of it and that is that. After all, the PPDC isn’t going to take drastic measures against one of the most brilliant scientist the resistance has.

It’s the bickering game all over again, and they can’t stop.

*

In the end, Hermann realizes he has a _very_ specific type.

Worse yet, he’s greedy.

*

“Would you like to finally meet her?” He offers.

“Yes… No!”

“Which one is it?”

Newton looks defeated and it breaks Hermann’s heart because they’ve just saved the world, they won. There’s no reason for this sorrow.

“No, I don’t.” And he’s drowning more alcohol. Hermann takes the bottle from his hands because he truly needs to hospitalize the idiot. “I know you know we’re both very similar and you—”

“I want you both.”

Newton chokes and starts to cough, pink coloring his cheeks. “Yeah… that.” And his eyes are wide and wild and he looks ridiculous with that paper tissue shoved into his nose. “How would that even work?”

Hermann shrugs and dignifies himself by swinging the bottle and taking a good gulp.

“I’m not sure. We can ask Vanessa though.”


	38. Raleigh & Tendo – Herc/Stacker/Tendo (Rated: T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter #34

Chuck flops down onto the couch completely defeated, all that inflamed attitude from before drained out of him by his father’s confession. Mako sits down at his side, prim and calculating.

Raleigh wants to leave now. He thinks this has been a recurrent feeling once he unofficially became part of this assembled family.

Stacker and Herc sit on the other couch, a bit more in control of themselves. Tendo fiddles with his bow-tie for a moment and then looks longingly towards the kitchen, wanting to escape. Oh how Raleigh understands.

“I’ll make some coffee.” He offers and Tendo takes the bait and follows.

The tense silence in the living room shatters when they walk the short distance to the kitchen, closing the door on impulse after Tendo entered. If they shout and throw things, Raleigh wants to feign innocence until it’s too late to intervene.

He starts the coffee machine. Tendo turns it off and puts water first. Then turns it on again.

There’s low murmurs and they pretend not to hear it. A loud _NO_ in Chuck’s voice and more hushed rapid sentences. Someone snorts amused and Raleigh knows it’s Mako. They keep pretending to not listen while plucking all the cups from the cupboards.

Tendo inspects them one by one and then proceeds to wash most of them anyway.

“So…” Raleigh starts, stretching the vocal while the others have shut up once again. Tendo’s back is to him and Raleigh sees every tense muscle. “You and the Team Hot Dads, huh?”

And there’s a flash of Yancy’s memories, of kissing Tendo breathless in a dark storage closet in Anchorage. And fuck, it makes his stomach do a flip, the way he can smell Tendo’s breath against his lips, his weight in his arms.

Luckily, Tendo doesn’t turn to face him. He chokes a laugh though and it’s enough to bring him fully back to reality. This present day. Where Yancy isn’t alive anymore and Tendo kept living, moved on. It leaves a bad aftertaste in his mouth but how could Raleigh deny him his happiness after so much death and sorrow?

“I guess you could say that.” Shutting the tap proves that the urgent whispering didn’t stop for long. “I always wondered why _I_ wasn’t a Hot Dad myself.” But it lacks his usual fresh and teasing tone.

Raleigh doesn’t blame him, having Chuck at his throat for a lie or misunderstanding isn’t fun. More so when it involves his love life.

“Hey, I’m not here to judge. You know that, right?”

That makes Tendo turn around. “I know.” And he’s smiling.

“Congratulations, by the way.” He grins and takes the pot out of the coffee machine.

“Thank you.” Leaning against the kitchen counter casually, Tendo reaches his hand out with the biggest cup asking for a fill. Raleigh obliges. “I really mean it, thank you. That,” He tilts his head towards the door, to the others still speaking in irate mumbles. “wasn’t nice. And it’s not like I wanted to lie to you guys. Especially not Mako and you. God, much less to you that we’re like brothers.”

It puts a lump in his throat, suddenly scratchy. Raleigh quiets the urge to tell him they were almost brothers in law back then. But what good would it make? Tendo was already seeing Alison and Yancy didn’t dare to really come in between them. Alison and Tendo had a kid even if they didn’t work out as a couple. And maybe this is why, because Tendo isn’t cut for monogamy. _He’s got too much love to give_ , Yancy’s voice supplies inside his head and it’s so goddamned loud that Raleigh knows Mako has heard it too.

“It’s okay. You don’t own me an explanation, man.”

“In fact, I feel we all do.”

He shrugs. “Maybe to Mako and Chuck, the three of you do.” He takes another cup and fills it for himself, the coffee might help him to clear his mind. “But to me? Nah. I’m just happy you’re happy together. Everyone knows you deserve it. All of you.”

Tendo blinks at him. “Thank you.” He chokes out and prevents any more words from tumbling out of his mouth by drowning his own cup.

“Just—” Raleigh starts, moved by the need to make sure much of their life remains the same. “Just promise me you still will have a beer with me those days.” Tendo seems a bit taken aback but he’s nodding promptly. “Yancy’s anniversaries. His birthday and his… death-day.”

“Becket boy.”

He looks away and tries a smile. “I don’t even care if it’s just us, you can totally bring your hot partners to get drunk with us.”

That tears a shocked laugh out of Tendo. “Man, I bet Herc has some funny stories with Yancy, wouldn’t you think?”

“Yeah.” And even if it hurts a bit because this is the man his brother loved, the joy of finding Tendo happy and loving despite it all is greater. “You calmer now?” He asks instead.

“Yes, thanks for that too.”

“Cool.” And Raleigh fills Tendo’s cup once again and a few more to take to the others. Balancing all of them in his hands isn’t easy but he manages and offers one last smile before starting to walk away. Tendo follows him and Raleigh just has to mess with the news one last time: “Ready to face your stepchildren?”

The coughing fit makes the others look up when they enter and as Raleigh snickers and delivers the coffee, Tendo is red-faced once again.


	39. Herc – Herc/Angela, Herc/Yancy, Herc/Stacker (Rated: G)

You’re young and she’s beautiful, her eyes bright and hopeful, shining with promises of a future together. Of family, that’s so important to you. She fills empty spaces you didn’t know you had inside. She laughs like she means it and she loves even more powerfully.

You surrender, of course you do. She’s beauty in motion, she’s everything you’ve ever wanted without wishing it upon a star. She crashes into your life like all unpredictable things are wont to do, but she stays, she loves you back with intensity.

This is the life that makes you happy.

You propose. You marry her, her eyes wide and full of benevolence and patience. You marry her and she gives you the best of her, all of her time, all of her understanding. She gives you a kid.

You cry, you cry for this world has gone to hell and your baby boy is here and she’s smiling and kissing you goodbye. _This is war, fight for us_. And you want to die. Or maybe you want to kill.

More importantly, you want to protect them.

And it’s helpless. You can’t save her. You can’t save them both and her sad smile is all you both need to confirm what the right choice is.

Your love isn’t enough.

*

You love your son but you have no idea how to raise him.

You try your best but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. And you allow him to join the Academy, you allow him to disrespect you, you allow him to be bratty and cocky and he crashes against every goddamned wall around him.

Because your love doesn’t help.

*

It burns you because Becket is young – and Yancy swears he’s old enough and you should see his baby brother then, childishly stubborn and cute like Chuck.

You drink with him and smile at him and feel dread fill your lungs, drowning you. Would Angela be okay with something like this? Would your son ever forgive you?

And it’s companionship and a bit of teasing, flirting without purpose. You never make the move and the night progresses, warm and dark.

You want, more than anything else, to kiss Yancy. To blow those sleepy eyes wide. You do nothing of the sort.

You’re pretty sure the both of your are playing hard to get, it just doesn’t add up. It’s like you’re always waiting to take a step further but never really convinced that’s where you should go.

However, you lose your chance. _Yancy loses his life_. And you hate yourself forever, you didn’t do anything and now he’s gone. You didn’t deserve him anyway, poor bastard. Your love doomed him.

*

Chuck becomes your co-pilot. You loved Scott too but he fucked up. And maybe it was your fault as well, you loved him so much you couldn’t see he needed help.

And maybe, all this self-hatred filters through the Drift and your son will learn to loathe you too. He sure as hell seems to already hate your guts.

*

 _I am dying_ , Stacker says and you nod and proceed to kiss him breathless. It’s the only thing he says, because he can’t promise a future like Angela did and he can’t be the young idealist that Yancy was.

You don’t need any of those things, not anymore.

You need this, skin to skin, a brief moment to let go. You know how this will end, this time around there aren’t expectations. You’re both old and tired and continuing a war in the hopes of finishing it to leave a safer world for your kids.

Too late you come to the realization that you fell in love all the same.

*

It’s the end, all or nothing. You want to cry because your broken arm prevents you to be part of it. It should be you in Striker, it should be you going straight to death. But fate wouldn’t have it any other way it seems, fate just wants to make you suffer some more. And damn it if you’re not suffering.

You watch them go with aching lungs.

 _That’s my son you got there_ , you say. However, you want to shout that there goes all your heart, the two people you love the most, your son and your partner. There they go and there’s nothing else you hold so dear.

 _That’s_ _my whole heart_ _you got there_ , you want to say instead, and it’s meant to be broken, shattered into a million pieces. That should be you in this suicidal mission, so you could hope for Stacker to live as long as his disease allows him, so you could do everything in your power to get Chuck out of Striker before detonating the bomb.

That should be you, but it isn’t.

And you’re alone.

*

You realize too late that your love is a curse.


	40. SeiSub AU (Rated: T)

His robe is pastel white and long, maybe too long. It compliments his green eyes and dark hair, his pale skin. Subaru has the face of a God, compassionate yet barely expressive, his teen years have come and gone and he’s actually jaded now for a young man his age. His pacific half smile permanently tattooed, voice soft and slow to speak to each afflicted devotee that comes in look of his aid.

His days are spent the same way, sitting in his altar until night comes, receiving anyone who wants to ask for his blessing, to protect a life that’s gestating. Seishirou always says Subaru is Life, only because people call him a Fertility God.

He thinks it suits him. Only because Seishirou is Death – red trail behind, blood on his hands and dead men in their closet.

Today, a middle-aged couple has come to him this time, the both of them crying because his infant son has taken ill. The woman, Subaru can feel it, is pregnant again but they don’t bring it up. He wonders if they don’t know or if they are simply too contrite about their son to speak about the new life.

He listens to them for as long as they talk, voices hoarse and sad eyes. He nods and acknowledges their sorrows in the right times. He lets them go with heavy hearts and a prayer in the child’s name. His powers, as mysterious as they are, are mostly for unborn babies and parents in the search of pregnancy; however, he wills his prayer to work this time around as well. The poor kid deserves to get better and meet his sibling.

Sometimes Subaru thinks it’s irony or some cosmic joke that his power helps women to conceive. Something he will never be capable of. Or be part of, for that matter. Seishirou thinks it’s hilarious, when they’re lying in bed he has the audacity to say that universe is twisted that way and Subaru is merely a tool in a grand scheme that has the worst sense of humor.

“Maybe, in some other universe, you’re a woman and I’ve given you as many children as your heart desires.” He had said once, and Subaru had turned around and cried silently.

He’s okay with never having his own descendant, he’s almost content that in this universe he’s helpful to parents and babies. He’s not okay with Seishirou’s nasty comments being part of the equation though. Then again, he doesn’t know how but Seishirou is just as powerful as him and they’re meant to contribute together for this world to function the way it does.

“In some other universe,” He had threatened once, hand on his throat, still inside him. “I’m not as cooperative as here. There, I probably killed you.” Subaru had sucked in a shocked breath, clinging to his shoulders and scratching his back. “Or let you kill me.” Seishirou added in a pant, and Subaru came, ashamed and satiated.

When the couple leaves, it must be evident on his face how troubled he is. For them and for the memories that assaulted him. A guard escorts them outside and a servant meekly comments that it’s night-time and it’d be better for Subaru to rest. He follows the instruction, feeling suddenly worn out to be anything other than compliant.

His room is a huge thing, ivory-colored walls and a fluff brown carpet and the biggest and softest bed in the middle – black sheets to hide any blood. Seishirou is already lounging there, naked and placid.

“How was your day?” He asks and Subaru feels a bit like crying.

This has been always this way, important families occasionally joining and entwining the Heads of their Clans to gain peace and power. What’s worse, Subaru wants it this way too. He just wishes he could have more self-respect and hate his situation.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” He takes his time removing his robe, bracelets clinking. He indeed is tired. “How was yours?” Because he has nothing better to say and for a moment there, the silence is oppressing.

“Haven’t left the bed yet.”

“Ah.”

“And now that you’re here I’m not planning to.”

Subaru watches the space that separates him from Seishirou. Barely four steps, he can be in his arms in seconds. Something flips uncomfortably in his stomach. He walks towards him all the same, landing on the bed noiselessly.

“Don’t you have any job to do?” And he grimaces. A job to do would be to assassinate someone, Subaru probably prefers him here then.

“Those last devotees…” Seishirou starts, and pulls him to the center of the bed carelessly, kissing his neck in tiny bites. “I thought you’d want me here since their request wasn’t your… specialty, right?”

Yes, he still feels like crying. So he nods and kisses him square on the mouth, wanting to swallow anything else Seishirou may try to share. It works and that is that, they settle finally, both naked and willing and Subaru might cry later if the mood strikes again.

For now, he summons another prayer that he recites against Seishirou’s skin, steady and strong, just in the way he doesn’t feel like.

Subaru surrenders at _Death_ because he will bring _Life_.


	41. Amnesia!Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chap #32

“What is it, babe? What’s with that face?”

Chuck stops, heart rising to his throat. That’s Raleigh’s voice. In a teasing and suggestive tone if he’s ever heard it. And damn, he can’t exactly remember hearing it but he _knows_. He knows Raleigh sounds playful and relaxed and cheeky. And it tears a hole through his chest.

There’s a low chuckle and Chuck wants to turn around and just _go_. But he’s apparently rooted to the spot, the wall hiding him from Raleigh’s view.

He absentmindedly thinks that if they’d have drifted, the other should be able to tell he’s here. As it is, they have never drifted, he even made sure to ask about it to Hermann and Aleksis, just in case. So luckily – or unfortunately, maybe – Chuck can eavesdrop easily now.

“Oh, see something you like?”

Damn.

He can’t say he exactly blames Raleigh. It’s been a long month and Chuck hasn’t remembered a thing yet. However, _rude_. How can he? Here, in the family apartment where anyone could walk in on him and his new sweet ‘babe’. Ugh.

Another muffled laugh and a soft whine stop his heart.

“Ah look at those puppy eyes, I’m weak.”

Steps and someone plops on the couch, Chuck supposes opposite to Raleigh and his babe with puppy eyes.

“You’re gonna spoil him rotten.” A new voice says and that’s his old man, Chuck feels his stomach do somersaults. Is his father okay with this? How dare he?

“Really?” Raleigh asks amused. “He was already spoiled when I met him.”

A moment of silence tenses Chuck and he wills his fucking legs to move and take him away from this awful scene.

“Are we still talking about Max or are we talking about my son now?”

The statement is followed by another whine and then a gruff bark and— of course the babe with puppy eyes that makes everyone weak is his handsome boy Max, _shit_ , Chuck is an asshole for doubting his… uh… fiance. And his old man.

“Both, to be honest.” Raleigh replies in a low tone. It breaks his heart into pieces.

Chuck is well aware this must be so hard on the other. It is for him too but he guesses it’s for completely different reasons. Raleigh having to be understanding and patient (something it seems he’s good at) and Chuck needs to not punish himself and give himself time to recover. Raleigh is giving him time, so there’s just a matter of waiting. A game Chuck hates but for his relationship, he needs to play. And _win_.

“You’re a good man, Becket. I’m glad you’re still around.”

“I’m glad you’re still having me.”

Suddenly, the room is filled with Max’s noises while eating whatever it is that Raleigh must have given him.

“Why wouldn’t we?” A pause and more grunting noises from Max dissipate some of the tension. “When I say you’re a good man, I also mean you’re good for my kid. And I appreciate all you’re doing.”

Raleigh coughs and chokes out a “Thank you.”

“I know he’ll remember soon enough and you’ll be able to plan your wedding if that’s what you both want.”

Chuck presses his back against the wall, taking a hand to cover his mouth and trying his hardest to not make a sound, right now he doesn’t even know if he wants to leave, afraid of alerting the other two that he’s been here the whole time. He feels embarrassed and light-headed and incredibly warm in a familiar way.

“I count on that, sir.”

Holy shit, can Raleigh stop being so damned nice? It makes his head spin and his heart ache, he realizes he’s missing something but it’s just so hard to come to terms with all that has happened in those year he can’t remember yet and Dr. Melbourne said it’s alright and he’ll be fine, he’s recovering nicely. Still, it feels like he’s damaging Raleigh, putting a strain that shouldn’t exist.

Max takes his chance to ruin the moment and bark some more making Raleigh laugh.

“Gonna take him for a walk.” He announces and Max barks in excitement.

The couch creaks, Max huffing happily. Steps and the door opening, the twinkling chain informing Chuck that Raleigh is effectively taking Max out in his leash, all proper concerned and responsible pet owner – which he _isn’t_ because that handsome boy is a Hansen through and through.

As soon as the door closes, an almost explosive sigh leaves past his lips, tired and feeling guilty once more, slumping against the wall bonelessly.

“I know you’re there.” His father calls, and damn him. Drift partners, of fucking course he knows Chuck’s there. “Did you listen what you needed?”

He’s not sure though. “No.” He answers instead, just to be contrary.

The one sighing this time is his old man. “You need to stop avoiding him.”

Chuck realizes that the mature thing to do would be to come out of his hiding and sit with his father to talk about it. But that’s not going to happen, not today at least.

“I’m not avoiding him.” He scoffs.

Without seeing the other, he can picture the arched eyebrow and look of disbelief. “Okay. But you’re not reaching for him either. And maybe you should.”

“I—”

“I’m not going to push you. And Raleigh won’t either. But maybe you should try and find what you saw in him to begin with.” Chuck feels his jaw tense and he shuts his eyes closed, unable to compose an answer. “You were happy, my boy. Maybe you can be that again.” And his old man sounds like he’s telling a secret, soft-voiced and sincere.

Damn, Chuck wants that too.

“I— I’ll try my best.” _For myself_.


	42. Tendo/Yancy (Rated: T)

Tendo doesn’t get days off.

Okay, that doesn’t sound right; the thing is that no one does. We’re at war, there’s no time to lose.

So yeah, he feels guilty about lying to the Marshal and pretending to be sick. With the medical bay so understaffed and Pentecost’s trust in him, he gets to feign a simple cold with a bit of fever, bad enough that he needs to rest but no so bad that he won’t be back in a few days.

Hopefully he’ll be back in a few days.

And he feels almost too guilty. _Almost_.

It worsens some when Hermann gives him a judgmental glare and says nothing at all, just hands him the info about the Beckets’ whereabouts. Tendo hates putting Hermann in this situation, he understands that tracking deserters shouldn’t be part of the brightest mind of K-Sci’s schedule but here they are and Hermann has offered his help. Tendo appreciates it so much, he really does. And it must show because before he goes, Hermann pats him on the shoulder with an understanding tender look.

It’s not like Tendo wants to lie and jeopardize his job and others’, not like this and not in such a delicate time in human history. But damn, this is Yancy they’re talking about. _His_ Yancy. The man he loves. He needs to find him again.

God, Tendo isn’t even sure what he’ll do exactly. Convincing him to come back? Desert himself to stay with Yancy? Everything seems awful and impossible to achieve. And there’s Raleigh also, what does he think of Tendo? What will he think about Tendo tracking them down?

He feels silly cashing in an old favor to fly back to Alaska and search for them, all behind Pentecost’s back and possibly for nothing, because holy shit, he can’t even fathom what good will come out of this. Tendo just _feels_ he has to see Yancy again. And he can’t wait any longer, _he has to find him now_.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting but he most assuredly wasn’t counting on a young woman answering his knocking. The apartment complex looks overpopulated, children crying and yelling and mothers quieting them, music and curses loud through the paper-thin walls. Tendo knows what kind of place this is, for the families of the Wall’s workers – and it breaks his heart. He wants to watch the girl just enough to make sure he doesn’t really know her but that’d be weak, Hermann’s information’s too reliable and accurate to be anything but true.

She inspects him with wide cautious eyes, lips twisted and that is so Becket-like that he smiles despite it all.

“Who are you?” She asks, not letting up her spot blocking the door.

“I’m— looking for your brother.” And it physically hurts to say so little.

“He’s working.” The answer is resolute, there’s nothing else for him to add it seems and she’s closing the door on his face when his instincts kick in, a foot and a hand stopping the door. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” She accuses, voice low and dangerous.

“Yancy.” Tendo barely utters, and it’s been so long since last time he said the name aloud. She blinks, in astonishment or disbelief maybe, he doesn’t care, he came here to see Yancy, he won’t leave so easily. “Jazmine, I’m looking for your brother Yancy.”

“Who are you?” She insists, more alerted than before at this stranger knowing her and her family.

“Tendo Choi.”

And it’s like breathing after being underwater for too long, lungs aching in need and ultimately unaccustomed at the memory of gulping air. Yancy’s voice sounds exactly like he remembers, a stab through his heart.

“Yancy Becket.” He responds, the most eloquent thing he can manage. His eyes sting and it isn’t like he imagined it at all but damn he’s so happy to hear and see Yancy again, alive and well. “My God, _Yancy_.” It tastes so special on his tongue, he can’t even look away to check Jazmine’s reaction. He looks so alive and that’s all that matters. It breaks his heart seeing the patched PPDC-issued prosthetic arm and crutches but damn it, Yancy is right here within reach.

“Tendo.” They’re both smiling, so full and honest. “Just… come in?”


	43. Newmann Post-PR:U (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cheating to use some lyrics in the drabble? Like, I swear I comply with the rule of 500 to 999, with and without the lyrics so I guess it's okay, right?  
> In case you care, they're from Fall Out Boy's "Young And Menace".

_We’ve gone way too fast for way too long_

_And we were never supposed to make it half this far_

Newton celebrates being freed by pretending to be okay.

His glasses are back, even if Hermann hasn’t had the heart to find out if he really needs them now. His jokes and geeky humor resurfaces quite frequently. Also, his wardrobe from his late-twenties shows up, band t-shirts and even more tight skinny jeans, no white shirt and no tie, no attempt to look professional at all despite his age.

And it’s awfully correct, because Newton has been forbidden to work. Not for the PPDC and not for any other public or private company, it’s too risky to allow him near technology and any access he might have to equipment must be supervised.

Hermann even thinks that Newton is forced to show his psychiatrist his notebooks, he isn’t even allowed basic privacy.

It breaks his heart.

Newton celebrates the fake normalcy of seeming to be free by denying to Hermann he’s not okay.

*

“ _Oops! ...I Did It Again”,_

_I forgot what I was losing my mind about_

_I only wrote this down to make you press rewind_

_And send a message I was young and a menace_

“What is this?” And Newton’s voice is choked and startled. Hermann blinks at the paper he’s waving around. “What’s this?” He insists, eyes glassy.

Hermann feels a strong headache coming in.

“You know what that is, you left me that note.”

“I… I did what now?”

“Not now.” Hermann pauses, assesses Newton’s trembling hands and wide eyes, long sleeves covering the massive tattoos on his arms. It’s like he hasn’t seen Newton since the night they closed the Breach, this isn’t the exact same man.

But they’re brave, they’re going to keep trying to fix it.

“I don’t remember this.” Newton comments in a low tone, even when the handwriting is so obviously his.

“When you left for Shao, we had that… ‘departure celebration’ as you called it. Next morning I woke up alone in bed with that note stuck to the coffee pot.”

“Oh shit.”

*

_Woke up on the wrong side of reality_

_And there’s a madness that’s just coursing right through me_

_And as far as the time, far as the time_

_Not sure I’m there yet but I’m certain I’ve arrived, yeah_

Newton is screaming and then just as suddenly as he started, he stops. Hermann shoots right out of bed in record time, forgetting his cane and turning every goddamned light he finds in his way until he’s opening the door to his guest room and lingering on the switch until resolutely turning that light on too.

He’s sitting on the bed, hair matted to his forehead, face wet with sweat and tears. Eyes too big and unblinking to be normal, hands holding the sheets under him in a death grip. Newton doesn’t react to the light, he doesn’t react to the soft whispering of his name.

Hermann is terrified. He’s supporting his whole weight against the door-frame, ragged breath and beating heart.

“Newton.” He tries again, as softly and composed as he can. Which isn’t much to be honest.

Newton breathes in, slowly blinking back to his senses, hands unclenching steadily. “I’m….” But his voice is raw and hoarse.

“Newton.” Hermann doesn’t dare to do much, not even step inside the room. Newton finally looks at him, tears falling silently. “What can I do?”

“Nothing… nothing, I…” A pause, another long breath. More blinking and Newton taking in his surroundings like he has forgotten where he is. “Just a nightmare.”

*

_I’m just here flying off the deep end_

_I’m just here to become the best yet_

_I’m just here for the psych assessment_

_I’m just here for the, for the…_

_Fall_

They’re waiting in silence, chair uncomfortable and temperature too low for Hermann’s liking. However, he isn’t going anywhere.

“You don’t have to stay because of me.” Newton is quick to assure, as if he read his mind.

“No, I don’t have to.” He reaffirms Newton’s words. “But I want to.”

Newton blinks, repositions himself in the chair. Takes a few deep breaths and opens his mouth, closes it a heartbeat later. Bites the inside of his cheek and finally nods.

“Thank you.” He says.

More silence.

Newton’s appointment is delayed, Dr. Braff’s embarrassed for being late and starting his hours later than expected. Hermann and Newton don’t really mind, they have nowhere else to be right now.

“Nothing to thank me.”

“Hermann.” Newton calls him, rushed and a bit awed. “Of course there is!” He insists. “You’re letting me stay at your place, you’ve been with me since… since I started to come back to my senses.” He bites his lips and scratches the nape of his neck. “You’re my best friend. Thank you.” Hermann feels overwhelmed, all of that is true and yet… “Thank you so much.”

“I…”

“It’s okay.” Newton wipes his hands on the thighs of his jeans, smiling nervously. “You don’t have to reply anything, I just wanted to thank you.”

He’s in recovery, he’s doing better, and Hermann is immensely grateful for it. Still, there are tics exacerbated by his trauma. Hermann latches onto the fact that Newton’s has stepped out of that phase where he apologized for everything and they’re now exploring this new set of tools.

Turn that ‘I’m sorry’ into a ‘Thank you’. That’s alright, of course.

Hermann smiles too and takes Newton’s twitchy hand in his. “I don’t have to reply, but I want to.”

“Oh.” He utters so softly.

Newton is brave and resilient and so so fragile that Hermann wants nothing more than to take him home and encase him in warmth and love and never let him go. Preposterous.

Perfection.

“I… I love you.”


	44. Ouran OT7 (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, in my mind this is a follow up to my other fic Home isn't a place but your loved ones. No need to read it for this one to make sense tho.

“I want a music room!” Tamaki exclaimed, lifting a fist into the air while smiling like a small child that’s making his wish-list for Santa Claus. The twins groaned but Kaoru wrote it down all the same. “I want a piano.” He explained with less emphasis.

Haruhi blinked owlishly with big sleepy eyes, it was a Sunday morning after all, and it was way too early to be having a coherent conversation.

Kyouya was still tucked in bed – his room being the meeting place – since no one felt lucky enough to wake him up and stay alive after it. Mitsukuni was sitting on the huge sofa beside the twins who were sprawled one over the other while casually talking about how their mansion should be to be comfortable for everyone. Kaoru had a pad of paper and a pen, writing all the ideas down. Takashi was on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall and reading a book for his class on Monday.

“Well, we have a collection of guitars. An actual music room isn’t such a bad idea.” Hikaru reasoned and Kaoru agreed, nodding his head. Tamaki offered a huge smile.

“A training room.” Takashi suggested, and if the rest didn’t know him so well they’d have missed the dreamy tone.

Kaoru nodded dutifully and took note too.

“How about you, Haruhi?” Tamaki asked, sitting on the arm-rest at her right. “What would you want to have in our new home?”

Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kaoru looked up, slightly baffled, eyes piercing Tamaki. Hikaru felt Kaoru tense immediately and relaxing a second after. However, Tamaki was clueless about it, missing the intensity of those three gazes on him.

“Uh… A— a library?” She replied and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Of course!” Tamaki smiled sweetly and turned towards Kaoru when he didn’t write it. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” A sheepish smile took over his face and Hikaru arched an eyebrow, intrigued. _Later_ , he told him in their mute understanding as twins. “A library then.”

“I want the hugest bedroom, and I get to pick my bed and mattress.” Everyone turned to the voice, Kyouya was still in his pajamas and his eyes were tiny under the glasses but at least he wasn’t trying to kill the others.

“Did we wake you up, Kyo-chan?” Mitsukuni inquired, tilting his head curiously.

“No.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, hair sticking at an odd angle that had the twins snickering. “What exactly are you doing here at this hour?” He burnt holes into Tamaki’s clear eyes.

“Planning our new home.” The blond mumbled, playing with his thumbs.

And there was it again, the strange aura coming from Mitsukuni, Takashi and Kaoru. Kyouya noticed too and after blinking the sleepiness away, he understood. He smiled indulgently and shook his head softly. And ignoring Tamaki completely, he directed a look at Kaoru.

“Did you write it? I want the hugest bedroom and the hugest mattress.”

“Ah yes, right.” The scratching noise was loud for a moment and then Tamaki whined.

“But!” He started and Kyouya simply sighed, shoving Hikaru out of his way to sit on the sofa with them. “But Kyouya!” Hikaru pressed himself more against his brother and stuck his tongue out to him, hugging Kaoru close. “But!” Tamaki tried again.

“What?” Kyouya rubbed his temples.

“Aren’t we…?” And he blushed intensely.

Haruhi blinked some more. “Aren’t we what?” She said. And Tamaki blushed even harder.

“Oh.” Mitsukuni uttered catching Takashi’s attention.

Kaoru and Hikaru caught up instantly. “Ooooh.” The twins cooed at the same time. “Milord wants…” Hikaru commenced. “…to _sleep_ with us.” Kaoru ended.

Tamaki made a ridiculous sound at being faced with the truth of his want.

“Ah.” Haruhi caught up too.

Takashi wasn’t reading his book any longer.

“Either way,” Kyouya spoke up, crossing his legs elegantly even when he was still dressed in pajamas and had bed-hair. “sex has nothing to do with sleeping arrangements. Or do you plan on getting a costume-made bed for seven people?”

“We could have six beds and share Haruhi. She can sleep with each one of us one night a week and have a free night for herself.” Hikaru proposed, grinning mischievously.

“No way. I want my own bed. And I’m not a toy to be shared around.” She objected, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We could always share Tama-chan instead.” Mitsukuni’s smile was too innocently saccharine for the topic in hand.

Tamaki sucked in a breath, flushing cheeks never diminishing his pink color. “Um.”

“Again, sex has nothing to do with how many bedrooms the house will need.” Kyouya said. He eyed the twins and continued: “Which will be six by the way.” Then, he sighed, tired. “You do know that all of us living together won’t be easy, right?” He exposed, neutral and with no animosity whatsoever.

It wasn’t meant to imply that their getting along would be complicated, it meant they would have to tie all loose ends before doing anything impossible to cover, that they would have to act with precaution and not rush into anything – a step in the wrong direction here could be the fall of one if not all of the most influential families in contemporary Japan.

“I know.” Tamaki was serious. “I want this. And since I knew all of you wanted it just as much as I do, I swore to myself I would do everything in my power for us to get our own home and live as happy as possible.”

Kaoru and Mitsukuni’s smiles softened and turned even more authentic. Takashi’s look softened too.

“ _Home_.” Kyouya intoned, adoring smile in place.

And Hikaru and Haruhi got it. They were talking about a house. However, Tamaki was talking about having their own home, about providing a place that felt like home for them to live in.

Tamaki broke into a bright smile. “Yes. Home. All of us living together, _our home_.”


	45. KyoKao (Rated: T)

Hikaru, as a proud bisexual man who settled comfortably with a woman, will be the one bringing descendants to the Hitachiin Household – Ageha may also produce heir but it’s too soon for those considerations now. Having this in mind, Kaoru is okay with being the Cool Gay Uncle™. In fact, he appreciates it.

The only problem being he hasn’t settled himself yet. Sure, he spends his free time with Kyouya, in illicit encounters with excellent sex and great talks. However, they cannot end up together, that much is clear enough. Kyouya, as any respected Ootori should do, is surely searching for a nice woman to marry, someone that gets the approval of his father.

Kaoru doesn’t mind. Really. It just so happens that with Hikaru away on his honeymoon, he’s got way too much time to think about. And Kyouya happens to be on his mind quite a lot. This love is just so silly, he needs to let it go – _and soon_. They’re at that age when it’s expected of them to be in a formal relationship.

Not to get it wrong, they are definitely in an amazing relationship. But there’s nothing formal about it. Kyouya deserves to get his father’s recognition. And Kaoru, besides his skills in bed, can’t offer him much else. It is sad, to be honest. It’s partially pathetic as well.

However, all those pessimistic words mean nothing, the point is they need to end it so the both of them can focus on finding a lasting relationship that fits into these plans and expectations.

Really. Kaoru isn’t crying about this. Why would he? He’s doing the right thing here. For him. And for Kyouya, for the family man he will be.

Yes, that’s exactly it. There’s nothing to cry about.

*

A month and half traveling is a bit of an exaggeration, even for the loveliest honeymoon. Hell, Tamaki, King of Dramatics and Flamboyant Antics, took less than a month with his and Haruhi’s honeymoon, _so what are you even thinking Hikaru?_ Kaoru wants to protest. However, it gives him more than enough time to talk to Kyouya.

All he needs is time. And a bit of courage.

*

Probably he needs more that that. A stronger heart surely. _Why did he have to fall in love?_

*

Kaoru call hims and he wants to believe it’s out of the blue and unexpected. But it really isn’t. They’ve been meeting so regularly, why would this time be any different? Kyouya wouldn’t know even if Kaoru’s heart is breaking into a million pieces.

It’s just that this is something he has to do. And the sooner the better, this way he’ll be more or less fine by the time Hikaru and Umi are back. Also, it gives Kyouya a whole month of advantage to start looking for someone sensible to settle down with, no pressure.

He wonders if Yoshio would approve of Renge, he can see that happening, and she is a good person who loves their friends to death so Kaoru can approve of it too. After crying a river but that’s not the point either. Kaoru will have to come to terms with whoever Kyouya chooses, remaining silent about all the love they’ve shared.

Oh he’s going to be silent.

He’s no one to ruin Kyouya’s future for something so petty as it would be hating his wife.

Yeah, he will overcome this. With time. With a lot of time.

*

There’s always some fancy suite in the Roi Grand Hotel available for them, all the secrecy and stuff. Kaoru is grateful. For the intimacy, for the place away from noisy, curious maids. Here they are anonymous lovers, rich because who else can pay for the best rooms, right? But otherwise, they’re just a nameless couple.

It works.

And this way there are no memories of perfect nights spent with Kyouya in his own bed, in his own spaces. He won’t miss Kyouya’s cologne on his pillow because it was never there to begin with. _Don’t ever be too comfortable_. That’s the secret to moving on.

Kaoru can’t allow himself too many indulgences. So this is going to be the last time. This is the end of something and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

He didn’t say that to Kyouya on the phone call though. There’s no reason to ruin this last memory he’s creating with Kyouya slipping such an annoying detail. He just asks him to meet him, the promise of their usual type of encounter languidly obvious.

*

He cries his goodbye in the shower but no one needs to know this. What’s the point in making his anguish known?

And he leaves while Kyouya is fast asleep, he can’t deal with a confrontation, with benevolent hands and lovely kisses, he can’t face the end and it _hurts_.

*

Kyouya calls him.

It’s already morning and Kaoru’s eyes are still red and puffy and he is trembling when he picks up.

“You left. Are you alright? Did something happen?” There’s worry in his voice and it kills Kaoru bit by bit.

He sighs, closing his eyes. He’s full of guilt, sinking him. “I’m fine.” _You gave me what I wanted,_ he can’t say. _You are the best I could have had_.

“You sure?”

“How come you haven’t married yet Kyouya?” His wishes voice weren’t shaking.

A pause.

“Why do you sound like my sister now? I was sure I was calling my lover to check on him.” The tinge of humor is enough to make him mad.

“We’re not teenagers anymore.” He urges and then stops himself, dreading how wrecked he sounds. Taking a deep breath, he continues. “Aren’t you planning on marrying?”

“Kaoru… Does this have to do with Hikaru’s wedding?”

“No.”

The sudden silence envelops them.

“I—”

“I’m sorry. Just— Sorry. Goodbye, Kyouya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst?


	46. Amnesia!Chuck/Raleigh (Rated: T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chap #41 (and probably the last one about amnesia!Chuck)

It’s 3am and they’re still playing Newt’s stupid racing video-game even though Hermann came three hours and a half ago to pick his husband up and _let the young_ _sters have the night for themselves_ , as he put it.

Newt huffed but willingly went and that, in consequence, made all of them snicker madly once he left. Mako made an off-hand comment about how they never learned to sleep alone which of course made Cheung waggle his eyebrows suggestively with some obscene hand movements accompanying it that Chuck wants to ignore like the plague.

He can totally live without those ideas burnt into his mind. Like, yes, he knows they surely have sex. Hello, he also knows his old man has sex with Pentecost. That doesn’t mean he needs constants reminders, thank you very much.

From then on, it’s a bit hard for him to concentrate so he sort of, decides to decline the next rounds. He watches Jin beating the crap out of his brothers and Mako fighting honorably for a position on the podium. It’s entertaining; however, his mind is somewhere else. It has been for a few hours now.

Because this normalcy still feels strange to him, these family moments are something he could never guess he’d get. And yet, here they are, laughing and drinking carelessly like the young adults they are, the ones the war tried to erase.

“You okay?” Hu asks, watching him with a frown.

“Yeah, just…” He doesn’t complete the thought, just shrugs and stands up. “Bathroom.” He supplies as a reply, as a cover story really. He wants a moment for himself, to be honest.

So he leaves, waving his hand to Mako as if to indicate there’s nothing wrong. And that’s true, there’s nothing wrong. Seriously. Just his amnesia still intact and his fucking desire to _remember_ all these lost years. He hasn’t missed a single appointment with Dr. Melbourne and sincerely? He’s feeling a bit betrayed that he’s still amnesic. But what can he do? Go and hit his head again in the hopes it fixes whatever it is that’s wrong? Yeah, sure.

Chuck’s tired, so very tired. It’s starting to feel like he’s escaping from his life against his own will. It’s like he’s helpless and damn, that doesn’t sit well with him.

After splashing some water to his face, he can’t stand simply watching himself in the mirror, this isn’t him, doubting himself and waiting for something to happen and fix his uncertainty. He’s a man of action, taking a bull from its horns and the likes.

Yes, he can’t keep waiting, this is beyond ridiculous. Chuck’s made his mind.

*

Even if it’s late, getting out of the house is easy. His heart beats so loud Chuck’s afraid it’ll pierce through his chest and run away.

He knows the floor and the apartment number, knows where the spare key is.

He goes and texts Raleigh first, watching his door, and after three minutes he knocks. Seconds stretch into minutes and he hears movement.

“Chuck.” Raleigh says, and it’s a startled whisper. He’s half-asleep, bed hair and sheets marks on his cheek but so very alert, eyes wide and breath stalled. Chuck can’t stand it anymore. “Is something wr—”

There’s no need for that question, Chuck interrupts him with a kiss – the kind of interruption that’s been in the making for two months now. And this is home as well, Raleigh’s arms around him, warm body pressed against his chest, kiss greedy and passionate.

“Woah.” He chokes out. “That’s… Good.”

Raleigh’s smile is so fucking bright that makes him blush. “God, I missed that so much.” And then Chuck’s being kissed once again, every piece falling into place, everything making sense about them. “You remember?”

“No.” He confesses almost bashfully.

“Wha—?”

“I don’t need to.”

And right here, right now, in the hallway with Raleigh’s apartment door open, at 3:20am, still amnesic but resolute, Chuck finally understands that he doesn’t need to remember. He chose Raleigh, they’re family one way or another. He’s choosing him again, he’ll probably will keep choosing him for the rest of their days, he can’t stand the idea of wasting another minute.

Raleigh blinks like a confused puppy but his arms are still on his waist. “You… don’t need to?” He repeats and Chuck nods, smiles, truly smiles because this is what his old man told him, to reach out for Raleigh to be happy again. “And what do you need then?”

“Just fucking woo me again, you asshole.”

It makes Raleigh snort with amusement and Chuck offers another kiss, calmer this one.

“I can do that, yeah.”


	47. Herc/Stacker (Rated: T)

It’s not that hard to escape the cheering happy crowd, he feels guilty for two whole minutes while the screaming gets muted by distance as they get away. He thinks he _should_ feel guilty, Chuck could very well use the celebration to share a good moment with his father – to be honest, Stacker himself could use the celebration to bond some more with Mako as well. These last years have been pure stress, God knows they need to relax now that the Breach is finally closed and the war is over.

And yet. The urge is stronger. And it’s not like Herc can’t decide for himself if he wants to follow Stacker or stay in the improvised celebration. Although he must admit, it feels great to know Herc follows without a single doubt in his mind.

There are so many things he wants to tell Herc, thank him for his loyalty and endurance, reciprocate all the faith and actual _love_ he put on Stacker during these long years. Instead, they stay silent and walk until he’s letting Herc into his room, heavy steps and tired bodies. It’s probably for the best, he isn’t sure if he can convey his every emotion into words.

However, Stacker is confident he can convey his feelings into actions.

He may have given a great speech but he can’t imagine putting into words everything he wants to tell Herc, everything they’ve shared so far.

Herc smiles at him, a sweet tired gesture as if he could read Stacker’s mind and words weren’t really needed after all. He proceeds to help him divest from his drivesuit at the best of his capabilities with only one good arm. Stacker can’t say he’s in better shape, so the process is slow and intimate.

Besides, there’s nothing Herc hasn’t seen before.

Piece after piece, they free Stacker from the tight drivesuit, the undershirt and sweat pants hiding most of his scars. He knows he shouldn’t do this here, yes, and he couldn’t care any less.

“You should go to medical.” Herc announces once they’re done.

“I should.” He repeats but doesn’t move a muscle. “How’s your broken arm?”

Herc gives a scoff of a laugh. “Why? Are you planning on something that both of our doctors would disapprove of?”

“Probably.” And he might be smiling as well. They’ve earned it, this moment to be relaxed and teasing. “Just come here.”

The kiss is languid, there’s no rush, not anymore. Just relief and passion and the need to confirm this is real, that the other is truly here. They saved the world and are still alive to tell the tale. They started knowing they surely would die and here they are now, a true miracle.

“Thank you.” Herc mumbles against his lips, not even attempting to move away.

“What for?” And Stacker thinks maybe he should change from all these sweaty clothes but he can’t muster the will to part from Herc’s side.

Herc kisses the corner of his mouth. “For bringing my son back.” He pauses, buries his face against Stacker’s neck. “For coming back yourself. I never thought I’d get to have you both at the end of this day.”

“I made a promise.” Stacker replies as if that explains it all.

It makes Herc give a guffaw of a laugh. “No, you did _not_ promise me anything, mate. You couldn’t.”

Careful of Herc’s right arm, Stacker brings him even closer, squeezing his waist tightly. A kiss atop of his head and he’s closing his eyes, letting the calmness settle into his bones.

“Stacks?”

“I promised myself I would do anything for us four to come back as safe and sound as possible.” He finally replies. Stacker wants to explain how he got Tendo and Gottlieb to check the escape ponds and systems thrice for both Danger and Striker, just in the off chance they could actually put them to good use and save themselves – _suicide mission_ didn’t sit well with him when his comrades were all so goddamned young. He says nothing of the sort. “Sorry about Chuck’s broken leg. And the probable radiation poisoning we’ve all been exposed to.” It’s thick with honesty but with an edge of humor too.

Herc offers a watery laugh and headbutts him right in the chest. “There’s medicine for that now. And hopefully the broken leg will stop that boy enough to rest like his body needs.” Stacker thinks Herc wants to add something else but it gets drowned by his resurfacing and kissing him breathless once again. “So, since you aren’t going to medical now, maybe we should pass the time by doing that thing our doctors will disapprove of. My arm’s fine enough if we find the right position.”


	48. Chuck, Mako & Raleigh on Herc/Stacker (Rated: G)

“So, we’re siblings now.” Chuck says conversationally and plops himself down on the table right across from her.

His tray of food gets deposited quite slowly and yes, it seems like this is really happening, Chuck sitting with them on the mess hall to have a _friendly_ lunch.

Max rounds the table, sniffs at them happily before going back to his owner and sitting down at his feet, tongue comically lolling out.

Raleigh looks them both, first at Chuck, then at her, and shrugs like he did his very best to try and decipher what that meant but couldn’t for the life of him make sense of it. And so he simply dives back into his potato salad.

Mako has no idea what he’s talking about either.

To be honest, this is the first proper conversation they’ll be having after all of them were cleared from medical after Pitfall and well, that’s a weird opener Chuck chose to utter.

“Excuse me?” She responds after it becomes obvious he isn’t elaborating any further.

Chuck levels her with an arrogant look and leaves his fork aside.

“We…” He starts and moves his lifted index finger between the two of them. “…are siblings now.”

“Oh.” Raleigh breathes out and promptly shoves a piece of meat into his mouth, not even having the delicacy to look apologetic in the presence of this new revelation about her family status.

“What?” She tries again and pushes her own tray away, completely unimpressed with this chat already. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chuck rolls his eyes but seems to get his own temper under control after a very melodramatic sigh.

“Your old man…” And now he’s restored to pointing at Mako. “…is really into _my_ old man.” He finishes by pointing at his own chest. She arches an incredulous eyebrow at that. And then, of course, because even after a near death experience, he’s a child at core, he joins the tip of his index and thumb to make a circle and with his other index breach it a few times in a mocking signal of penetrative sex.

How vulgar, Mako thinks.

Raleigh starts coughing, spitting and having to look away, reaching blindly for his napkin in a vain attempt to salvage his decorum, all the while thumping at his sternum with his fisted hand.

“You are disgusting, Charles Hansen.” She informs him in no uncertain terms.

Giving a cocky smile, he shrugs. “You wouldn’t say that if _you_ were the one who actually Drifted with both of them, if you know what I mean, mate.”

“Oh sweet Jesus.” Raleigh says in a choked voice and still wheezing.

She narrows her eyes, absolutely distrustful. “What did you see then?”

He shrugs again. “The usual, I guess?”

“What the fuck is _the_ _usual_?” Raleigh mumbles under his breath but it goes mostly unnoticed, he lowers his head and pretends to focus on his food once again, not wanting to attract attention.

Mako crosses her arms over her chest and gives Chuck a long, hard look. She’s not entirely convinced yet.

“Look, I know what I’m saying. You should believe me, I’ve been in their heads.”

She pauses, takes a breath, offers a half smile and nods. “I believe you.” She supplies in the end, making Chuck frown. Raleigh shoves another unsuspecting spoonful of salad to prevent any more comments out of his mouth. “They’re great for each other in case you haven’t realized before.” She barges on. “So yes, I think we should help them get together, if that’s what you were going to offer at some point.”

“Uh… yeah. That’s where I was going with this, of course.” Chuck looks a bit uncomfortable about it but doesn’t protest about the prospect of meddling in his father’s life. “ _Sister_.” He sneers at last.

Mako stands up and glares for good measure. Raleigh rushes the last bites of his meal, obviously readying to follow her.

“See you around, _brother_.”


	49. Mako, Chuck, Raleigh & Herc/Stacker/Tendo (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter #38

So yes, Mako would have preferred to be in Earth Two where Stacker and Chuck are sworn enemies for some other reason than the one in this universe.

An Earth where she didn’t have to sit through her both current father figures explaining they’re in a committed three way relationship with one Tendo Choi, flirting extraordinaire.

An Earth where Raleigh’s memories didn’t filter through and she ended up with snippets of Yancy’s sweet moments with Tendo.

An Earth were Chuck is actually a jerk and not some kid that felt betrayed by the man he trusted his father with.

Damn, this place is way too complicated. But she is nothing if resilient, so she sat down and listened what they all had to say.

She listened to every whisper and hushed shout and why _this_ was right for the three of them (she has nothing to oppose them) and how it was so awful of them to not come clean to their children (she _is_ mad about that part though).

But well, she guesses she understands some of their points. The desire to be secretive, all of them have always been so very private.

So this is no Earth Two, this is the place where they saved the world and try to live happily ever after. She _gets_ it. People are the only solace worth anything, people are _home_ and if her sensei has found his place beside Herc and Tendo both, who is she to judge? Right?

This is the Earth where they’re alive and the one where she won’t allow this white lie ruin her relationship with Stacker and Herc and Tendo. Chuck can do whatever the hell he pleases but even after his initial rage, Mako’s pretty sure he feels the same. Reconnecting with his father was the best healing he could achieve after Pitfall, and here they are, why ruin that because he simply has a hard time grasping the polyamorous concept?

She smiles thinly at Raleigh and takes the offered cup, ignores Tendo’s spluttering and wills her calmness to travel by their bond. The way Raleigh nods and sits with her contently makes her think he’s alright as well.

Chuck grumbles something unintelligible but also takes the coffee. Stacker and Herc decline the offer.

Tendo doubts for a few seconds until deciding to sit alone, to the left where he barely can reach the small table. He puts his distance now, this is a peace of sorts so he probably wants to know if it’s okay to belong with them once again.

As if anything they could say or do would stop Stacker and Herc’s desire.

Well, it’s not like Mako actually wants to oppose Stacker’s happiness.

“Hey, so you guys are okay?” Raleigh asks nonchalantly, like he wasn’t moments before having flashes of sadness because Tendo is the man Yancy loved the most. Of course she won’t say any of this either, despite it all those are cherished memories for him and she respects that.

Chuck narrows his eyes and sends daggers towards Raleigh. “Everything’s okay.” He answers through gritted teeth.

“Everything’s okay.” Herc repeats, confirming it. For Tendo’s benefit probably.

They surely want to cement this idea, they’re family, that’s all that matters.

Mako agrees.

“Cool.” Tendo comments lightly and promptly drowns his coffee. “We’re— cool then.”

“Yes.” She replies honestly. Chuck only nods his head, which is the best they can wish for right now.

Raleigh, much like Tendo, smiles in relief.

And they’re right, after all. They’re family. This family is expanding, that’s nice. Mako can get behind that part. Mako _likes_ that part.

So yes, this is no Earth Two but, all in all, she isn’t _that_ unhappy about it.


	50. Onesided Mori/Tamaki (Rated: G)

You like blond hair.

For some reason it catches your eye and stops your breathing in a way no other characteristic does.

Sometimes you wonder if it has anything to do with Mitsukuni and feeling so much love immediately after setting eyes on him when you were both little kids – your mother’s words about being loyal and protective ringing clear inside your mind still to these days, as if being your cousin’s bodyguard was the most important part of your life.

It sort of is, but you want to pride yourself in being a complete man on your own.

Anyway, and going back to your… _inclination_ towards blond… you’re betting it has everything to do with Suoh Tamaki and his charming smile, pale skin and pretty blond hair. Golden even. Handsome and noble as a prince in a fairy tale. Light catching softly on his skin, making his extremely rare violet eyes shine.

His smile is always too huge, too honest. He pulls you in. You can’t resist it, of course you can’t.

No one can resist him. Not Ootori Kyouya with his heartlessness, not the Hitachiin twins with their own world only for two. Mitsukuni can’t resist Tamaki either, soft and coddling and understanding that he is.

So sweet.

So blond.

Haruhi can’t resist him either. With all her no nonsense and reason, she has fallen all the same like the rest of you.

And you’re quite doomed, you think. Because there’s no way you can win his affection.

There’s no way you can win his sole attention that is.

Suoh Tamaki is too wonderful to snatch away, he should be shared and cherished by the whole world.

After all, you’re so enchanted because he’s blond. You couldn’t possibly keep him to yourself just because you love his hair color.

Even when that’s a complete lie, because you adore all of him. His laugh, his kindness, the people he surrounds himself with. You would give your life for Mitsukuni, yes; but, you would also give your everything for Tamaki. And if he asked, you would give your life for the Host Club. It helps that you like all of them.

So you remain quiet and watch him go, flirting here and there, always bright and immense. Always such a fantastic representation of love. Tamaki induces loyalty and selflessness and you have plenty of that in you. You remain at his side, like a faithful dog almost.

It’s not a comparison you particularly enjoy but it feels so true. It feels like all of you are faithful pets, and Tamaki keeps choosing Haruhi over and over. You can’t blame him, she’s lovely after all.

But she isn’t blonde and she isn’t you and she isn’t like Tamaki either. It’s unfair. It’s very unfair.

Ultimately, you pride yourself on being a good person, you won’t divulge your taste, you won’t come in between Tamaki’s happiness. Or Haruhi’s. You will be happy for them, for their love. It doesn’t matter that you’ve been in love with him since you spotted blond hair and that lovely charming smile, it’s not about calling dibs on Tamaki, it’s about real happiness and hearts that match.

You like blond hair, and you love Tamaki romantically. And you’re stepping aside as well. You’ll find someone else, that’s how life goes. It won’t be Tamaki but it’ll be blond and bright, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. This drabble feels a bit like The Pretty Boy Who Wanted Too Much now that I think about it. Oh well.


	51. KyoKao (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

Like every other year, Tamaki insists on a Christmas party. The Suoh Residence fills with tiny lights and fake pine trees, merry music and cookies in the shape of those same silly trees and snowball men. It’s warm and cozy and awfully idiotic but they all agree with it, of course they do.

Tamaki is in a beautiful red suit with gold details and a cane that looks like a stripped candy. It’s almost ridiculous but with his huge and honest smile, it’s simply charming. Haruhi has been thrust into this flowy red dress and a Santa hat, looking lovely.

Takashi has a classic black suit but was ambushed by the twins earlier and now he has reindeer antlers and a red nose to make him _appropriately festive_ – at least those were Hikaru’s words. Fortunately for Mitsukuni, he didn’t have to go through that, he brought his own blue and silver suit that was deemed Christmas-y enough to forgo any Hitachiin intervention.

The twins for their part are dressed as elves, green suits, green hats with white pom poms at the top and elf slippers. The whole thing, because they don’t do halves.

Kyouya truly believes they’re too old for this kind of thing – it was cute when they were teens and the Host Club was an excellent excuse. But now? Well, they’re in their mid-twenties, it feels like they should stop disguising and throwing foolish parties.

Then Tamaki gives them those big pleading eyes and it’s done, they’re done for. They’ll do whatever it takes.

So Kyouya shows up dressed in a simple but elegant dark blue suit and gifts Tamaki and Haruhi with an expensive bottle of Champagne that they swear they’ll keep for the toast later.

Hikaru starts drinking wine early and Takashi has to pull him away from his glass and guide him to the snack tables in order to make sure he won’t get drunk on an empty stomach. Mitsukuni follows them, amused and happy to go to the sweet treats waiting for them just a few steps away. Tamaki mingles around the rest of the guests, with Haruhi participating here and there.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say that color is Christmas-related.” A voice to his right says and Kyouya knows before even turning around that Kaoru has the kind of grin that’s too big for his cute face.

“Oh, it isn’t now?”

Kaoru shakes his head and offers the glass in his left hand. Kyouya hadn’t realized he was drink-less so he accepts it readily. “Not really, no.” He continues. “But it fits you quite nicely so I won’t divulge.”

Arching an eyebrow, Kyouya smirks his own kind of grin. “How considerate of you, Santa’s little helper.”

It tears a laugh out of Kaoru and it’s so easy to fall into this teasing and soft comfortable companionship with him, Kyouya sometimes has to wonder why they aren’t together yet.

“I wouldn’t say it’s about consideration. It’s mostly about you looking hot in that suit so I’m okay with it.”

Kyouya takes a long sip and smiles at Kaoru, thankfully it seems no one is paying them any attention. “What about Mori? Didn’t he look attractive with that suit? I can’t imagine you find him _hotter_ with that nose and antlers.”

Kaoru shrugs noncommittally. “I don’t judge Hikaru’s kinks, alright? It was his idea so I’m not commenting on that either.”

Kyouya blinks, perplexed. “That was—”

“Too much?” Kaoru asks. “Too much information?” He tries again and starts giggling madly, losing balance and reaching for Kyouya, even making him give a few step backwards.

Fortunately, he isn’t tipsy so he can stabilize them both rather quickly and effortlessly.

“Yes, too much information.” Kyouya confirms but feels himself shaking with contained laughter too, because Kaoru’s good humor is contagious. “Please never mention your brother’s kinks in front of me.” He teases in a breathless whisper, trying very hard not to erupt in laughter.

“Deal.” Kaoru replies.

And suddenly they’re so close, looking into each other’s eyes. It’s as if the music and the conversations of the guests have died down to mere white noise. Kaoru licks his lips and squeezes his hand still on Kyouya’s arm. Kyouya feels his throat dry but can’t even imagine taking another sip if that means moving away from Kaoru. He swallows and Kaoru follows the bobbing of his Adam’s apple with curious eyes.

“You’re under the mistletoe!” Hikaru shouts out of the blue and when they look at him, he’s pointing at them with the most mischievous smile ever.

They look up and sure enough, there’s mistletoe hanging right above their heads.

“Oh.” Kyouya says very intelligently.

Koaru, however, recovers excellently and he’s watching him intently. “I’ve been very good, helping Santa with toys and gifts, you know?” He murmurs, voice low and seductive. “I think it’s time this elf turns naughty.”

The kiss is fire.

Best Christmas _ever_.


	52. Newmann (Rated: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is the end, finally! I made it! If you've been part of this journey: thank you. For the reading, the kudos, the comments. It was a great year in regards of writing for me so I'm glad. Hope you're glad too :)
> 
> Thank you for this 2018 and Happy New Year, here's to hoping for a better 2019!

It’s early December when Newt approaches him with the request— no, _invitation_. He’s a bit nervous but actually excited and cheerful about the prospect.

Hermann agrees without fanfare, it’s not like he has that much of an urge to go to his family. Spending New Year’s with the Geiszlers sounds great – and if Hermann’s being honest with himself, as long as he can spend the holidays with Newt, he doesn’t care much else. It’s a sappy feeling, but here they are after the end of the war, being Drift compatible and romantic soulmates, what else can Hermann do then?

“So, will you go with me?” He licks his lips. “I mean, will you spend New Year with my family?”

“Of course I will, Newton.” Hermann confirms and turns off his bed lamp. “I bet it’ll be lovely.” He says depositing a chaste kiss on Newt’s messy hair. “Goodnight.”

*

A week later Newt brings it up again during lunch.

“Hey.” He starts, pushing his tray of food away. Hermann is still eating so he offers a noncommittal humming to denote he’s listening. “You still okay with going to my dad’s house for New Year, right?”

“I am.”

“Cool.” A pause. “Cool, cool, cool.”

They know each other greatly and yet, there are so many things they don’t know about the other.

“Newton.” Newt replies by drumming his fingers on the table. “Is something the matter?”

He frantically denies shaking his head. It makes Hermann arch an incredulous eyebrow.

*

Another week later, and Hermann can’t stand it. He doesn’t need to be Newt’s Drift partner to know something’s up. The man is usually erratic and hyperactive but this unsettling feeling pouring from him has Hermann on his toes.

This is it. It’s time to know what’s happening.

Hermann sits Newt down, gives him coffee – because tea won’t do, it’d be too suspicious – and asks.

“Will you be honest with me tonight and tell me what’s the matter?”

“Haha, nothing’s wrong babe! Don’t worry.”

Of course Hermann doesn’t believe him.

“If you regret inviting me to your New Year’s family party, I’m alright with you saying so.” Which is sort of a lie because it’ll destroy Hermann slowly knowing that Newt isn’t ready to make Hermann part of his family. But he can’t rush anything, so he’ll accept it if that’s the case.

“What? No!” Newt is quick to protest. “That’s not it!”

“Then, what is it?”

Newt scrunches his nose. “Look, I know your childhood wasn’t the best and stuff. But… you come from a traditional family, mother, father and siblings and that’s cool. And then… there’s me… And my family.”

Hermann blinks owlishly, not making sense of what Newt’s saying. He objectively knows the basics, their parents conceived him behind their spouses’ back, a child from an affair that betrayed the sanctity of marriage.

“I don’t— I don’t _understand_.”

“Uh… Wait, that’s ‘cause I went all wrong about it. It’s not like I’m ashamed of my family okay? It’s just… I’m worried it’ll be a bit… well, overwhelming? For you?”

Hermann blinks some more. “Excuse me?”

Newt smiles sheepishly and scratches the nape of his neck. “I don’t want to offend you, Herms.” He says, and the nickname definitely contradicts the phrase before it. “I mean. I’m aware that sometimes I might be a tiiiny bit, uh, too much? And you’ll be surrounded by Geiszler energy my man, I’m just saying.”

“And what do you suggest then?”

“ _Dude_.”

“Tell me about your family Newton.”

It’s Newt’s time to blink. But he promptly recovers and gives him the most genuine huge smile.

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” Hermann pats his hand fondly and prioritizes his tea. At the prospect of speaking endlessly, Newt forgets his coffee momentarily. “You already know my parents met when they were married to other people, right?” Hermann nods slowly. “Monica, my mother, had me and went back to her marriage so we’re not very close. My dad… well, he raised me, I love him even if he was a shitty husband. Anyways, he came back to the US with me and Julia, his wife at the time, was awesome about it. They tried to make it work for the longest time.” His smile turns sad. “It didn’t in the end, but she never stopped being my step-mom you know? She raised me as much as dad and Uncle Illya did.”

“Oh.” It escapes softly, he never knew about this woman in Newt’s life. “I’m sorry.” He says after a moment because it feels like the proper thing to say after all.

“It’s okay.” Newt shrugs and sips his cup, cold by now surely. “So fast-forward a few years after they’re divorced, I was like ten or twelve? And Julia introduces her gf, which is this super cool butch lady with tons of tattoos and dyed hair and I knew they would be happy.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.” He laughs. “Then, dad met this lovely woman and basically I have two sets of parents… Actually three sets? My biological mom and her husband count, right? So that’s another set I guess? And then it’s my uncle and his occasional hook-ups? Not the point, either way.” He dismisses all of this with a hand gesture. “New Year’ll be dad and Erika plus Uncle Illya and Julia with Alex.”

Hermann sighs. “That’s… quite some people.”

“Yeah.” He nods his head stiffly. “Still wanna go?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Hermann assures. “It’d be my honor to spend New Year with your family.”

“Great!” Newt squeaks, voice cracking, and it’s incredibly endearing.

“It’d be my honor to become part of your family, Newton.”

It tears a shocked scoff of a laugh. “Holy—” He clears his throat. “You are, Herms, you’re my family. You have been even before we got together, you know that.”

Hermann smiles so widely and unashamed. “I know. It’s nice to hear you saying it out loud from time to time though.”


End file.
